


Ohta ercassenóresse - Krieg in Eregion

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eregion, Gen, Second Age, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: An einem eigentlich doch so schönen Sommertag erreicht Gil-galad in Lindon eine Botschaft von Celebrimbor von Eregion. Er weiß: Dies kann nichts Gutes bedeuten nach dem Scherereien, die es in Eregion mit Annatar gab. Und er vermutet richtig. Celebrimbor ersucht um Hilfe, denn Sauron rüstet zum Krieg gegen Eregion und die Ringschmiede. Gil-galad entsendet seinen Herold Elrond mit einem starken Heer nach Eregion, um es zu verteidigen. Doch Elrond besitzt noch keine Erfahrungen im Führen von Heeren.





	1. I lindi cuileo - Die Melodien des Lebens

**Author's Note:**

> Ohta war (und ist) meine ÜbungsFF, in der ich meine (nicht vorhandenen) Fähigkeiten im Quenya und manchmal auch Sindarin übe. Dementsprechend gibt es auch viel Elbisch, die Übersetzungen stehen stets am Ende des Kapitels. Ich gebe keine Garantie auf Richtigkeit, gebe mir aber Mühe.  
> Für das gesamte Heer verwendete ich die Bezeichnung von Legionen (lat. legio, 1 Legion = ca. 5500 Soldaten) und unterteile sie ebenso in Kohorten (lat. cohors) (1 Legion = 10 Kohorten) und Zenturien (lat. centuria) (1 Kohorte = 6 Zenturien), für die noch Synonyme folgen werden. In späteren Kapiteln wird noch genauer auf den Militärstab eingegangen, vorab kann aber schon gesagt werden, dass Elronds Rang in diesem Kontext dem eines Legaten entspricht (lat. legatus). Sein Stellvertreter ist der Militärtribun (lat. tribunus militaris). Maethor fällt die Rolle des Militärtribuns zu, die rechte Hand des oberkommandierenden Präfekten (Elrond). Daher hier noch einmal eine kleine Grobübersicht über die Strukturen des Heeres und der elbischen Namen, die ich den lateinischen zuordnete:
> 
> Heeresstruktur einer Legion (in absteigender Reihenfolge):   
> 1 Legion = ca. 5500 Soldaten, mit Auxiliartruppen (Hilfstruppen) zusammen ca. 11.000 Mann = rimbe  
> 1 Legion = 10 Kohorten; Kohorte = satar  
> 1 Kohorte = 6 Zenturien; Zenturie = témacánië
> 
> Befehlskette (in absteigender Rangfolge):  
> Legatus: Oberkomandierender aus dem Senatorenstand = cáno  
> Tribunus Laticlavius od. Militärtribun: rechte Hand des Legaten, Senator = ??? (muss noch benannt werden, Vorschläge sind gern gesehen)  
> Praefectus: Lagerkommandant = tírila  
> 5 tribuni Angusticlavii: folgen in taktischer Befehlskette nach Präfekt, aus dem Ritterstand = ??? (ebenso noch nicht benannt)  
> Centurio: Führer einer Zenturie = témacáno
> 
> Nebst diesen Leuten gibt es noch gefühlt zwanzigtausend Bannerträger. Stabsoffiziere sind in Summe ca. 250.  
> romanmilitary.net

Weit im Osten der dunklen Hinnenlande von Mittelerde, fast schon an den Grenzen zu den weiten Ödlanden im Norden, lag ein Land, das dieser Tage die letzte Bastion des alten Glanzes der Noldor war. Sie nannten es das Land der Lindar, denn das war es einst gewesen, bevor die Alte Welt unterging in den Fluten des Meeres, und das Land der Musik, wie die einstigen Bewohner dieses Land genannt hatten. In ihrer Sprache nannte es sich Lindon. Es lag westlich der Berge von Luin, ihr Schutzwall vor den trostlosen Weiten Mittelerdes, in denen Unheil umging, einzig durch die Förde von Lhûn der Welt im Osten offen. Diese Förde teilten das Land in Harlindon im Süden und Forlindon im Norden, die Häfen Harlond und Forlond sowie Mithlond, wo Círdan war, stellten ihre Verbindung und die Bindung zum Reich der Seekönige von Númenor dar.

Lindon war noch weit bis in das Zweite Zeitalter hinein ein blühendes Land, die letzte Heimat der Eldar, bevor all ihre Reiche in Schatten versinken sollten und sie nur noch ein verstreutes und heimatloses Volk waren. Die Wiesen, Felder und Auen waren weit und saftig, die Wälder grün und schattig. Es war ein blühendes Land, ein Land voll Wissen und Weisheit, ein Land, in dem der alte Glanz eines untergehenden Volkes noch nicht völlig verloschen war. Es florierte und war mächtig dieser Tage. Von Forlond aus regierte Ereinion Gil-galad, der Hohe König der Noldor, sein Land mit Güte und Weisheit und bewahrte es vor den Übeln einer kalten, leeren Welt, vor den Schrecken eines namenlosen Grauens fern im Osten Mittelerdes.

Forlond war wie seine Schwesterstadt ein Hafen, angelegt kurz nach Anbeginn des Zweiten Zeitalters, als neue Heimat der heimatlos gewordenen Noldor, die den großen Untergang Beleriands überlebt hatten. Die Hoffnung auf ein – zumindest vorerst – friedliches Leben in Gil-galads Machtbereich trieb sie hierher und in das Gefolge des Hohen Königs. Gemeinsam errichteten sie eine der ersten Siedlungen der Noldor in den noch nahezu völlig unerforschten Landen Mittelerdes, und alsbald blühte wieder das Leben zwischen den weißen Mauern Forlonds. Gil-galads Macht wuchs von Jahr zu Jahr, sein Einflussbereich nahm immer mehr zu. Und schließlich wagte er es, die fremden Länder jenseits der Reste der alten Elbenreiche von Thargelion und Ossiriand zu erkunden. Schiffe fuhren die Küsten auf und ab, Expeditionen drangen weit in das Landesinnere vor, und alsbald hatte sich die Kunde von Gil-galads Herrschaft im ganzen Norden Mittelerdes verbreitet. Die Ländereien wurden urbar gemacht von Elben und Menschen jeglicher Herkunft. Nur der Süden blieb vorerst leer und wild …

Und vielleicht war dies ja ein Fehler. Wer wusste das schon? Denn zunächst schien alles friedlich. Morgoth war vernichtet, gebunden und verbannt, seine Heere zerschlagen, seine Maschinen vernichtet. Sauron, sein treuester Vasall, hatte Reue geschworen und schien zunächst tatsächlich reumütig. Doch dann verschwand er, und eine lange Zeit wusste niemand, dass er das namenlose Dunkel im Süden war. Denn dort befestigte er das Land Mordor und machte es zu einer undurchdringlichen Bastion des Schreckens. Von dort herrschte er als finsterer Gott wilder und grausamer Menschenvölker und mehrte von neuem seine verlorene Macht, ein zweiter, nicht minder schrecklicher Dunkler Herrscher zu sein.

Von all dem nichts wissend oder es unterschätzend, herrschte Gil-galad von Forlond aus über sein erblühendes Reich. Sein Sitz war in einem Palast aus weißem Stein, hoch oben über der Stadt auf einem grünen Hügel, Gwastar Calen genannt, im Licht der Sonne weithin strahlend, stolz und schön. Zahlreiche Türme ragten auf, von ihnen allen wehte Gil-galads Banner. So stand der Palast wachend über der Stadt und sah auf all das geschäftige Treiben der Stadt und des Hafens hinab.

Wohl nicht wirklich wachend, aber doch sehr gelangweilt sah auch Elrond auf die Stadt hinab. Irgendwie hatte er das dringende Gefühl, dass er als Gil-galads Herold permanent das Pech hatte, bei dessen Ratssitzungen der Schriftführer zu sein. Dabei sollte eigentlich jeder der Ratsherren Gil-galads in regelmäßigen Abständen damit an der Reihe sein. Eigentlich. Er hatte da so seinen Verdacht …

Vielleicht sollte er es einfach Erestor nachmachen und Kringel auf sein Pergament zeichnen? Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit bemerkt, dass dies Erestors bevorzugte Methode zum Zeit totschlagen in solchen Räten war. Aber nein, er hatte Anstand, er musste mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen! Er seufzte unhörbar und versuchte verzweifelt, sich auf Gil-galads Worte zu konzentrieren. Worum ging es nur noch einmal?

Gil-galad und seine Räte … Eigentlich waren sie eine gute Sache! Sie verloren allein dann den Reiz, wenn Elrond der Schriftführer war. Denn der hatte nichts zu melden, er hatte allein die Mitschriften zu führen für die Archive. Die eigentlich mal ausgemistet werden müssten, ging es Elrond durch den Kopf. Und renoviert werden mussten sie auch, dringendst! Schon einmal hätte ihn beinahe Thingols Politik erschlagen, nur weil ein Regal morsch gewesen war. Und abgestaubt mussten sie auch mal wieder werden. Und allgemein völlig neu sortiert. Nur, wann sollte er das alles machen?! Zumindest für den Moment war er ja hier hinter seinem Pergament und Feder und Tinte gefangen. Wenn er doch nur auch einmal zu Wort kommen dürfte! Dann würde es um einiges unterhaltsamer werden. Aber nein, an dem sollte eben nicht sein …

Jetzt zierte doch ein Kringel das Pergament! Wann hatte er den gemalt? Hatte er jetzt schon Aussetzer in seinem Gedächtnis, das soeben abgetötet wurde durch abgrundtiefe Langeweile? Langsam wurde es bedenklich!

Die Möwen vor dem Fenster hatten es gut, dachte er. Sie waren so frei, wie es nur irgend ging, konnten fliegen, wohin sie wollten, und waren niemandem außer sich selbst verpflichtet. Wie die Welt wohl von oben aussah? Der Blick aus dem Palast war ja in dieser Hinsicht nicht unbedingt beispielgebend. Es musste fantastisch sein, wie schwerelos durch die Lüfte zu gleiten! Wie Schwimmen (was er sehr gerne tat, ein letztes und womöglich einziges Relikt seines Vaters), nur über Wasser, womöglich sogar besser.

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Elben gähnten nicht, und er wusste, dass nicht wenige der Anwesenden es hassten, wenn er sich nur eine Winzigkeit anders verhielt als andere Elben, nur weil er eben nicht so reinblütig war wie sie.

Ein paar Tintenmöwen flatterten über das Pergament.

Ihre Schreie hatten eine ganz eigene Melodie, befand Elrond. So klagend und zugleich lockend. Als wollten sie all jenen armen, erdgebundenen Kreaturen zu sich in die Lüfte rufen und mit ihnen weit über das endlose Blau des Meeres fliegen. Ob er versuchen sollte, eine Melodie dazu zu schreiben? Maglor, sein Ziehvater, hatte es ihn ja gelehrt. Ab und zu sollte er ja immerhin doch einmal zur Harfe greifen, um es nicht zu verlernen. Er wollte doch nicht Maglors Andenken verlieren! Auch wenn er der felsenfesten Überzeugung war, noch lange nicht so musikalisch zu sein, wie es Maglor oder gar sein Bruder gewesen waren. Jeder andere, der ihn halbwegs gut kannte, behauptete allerdings das Gegenteil. Es war wohl Ansichtssache. Eventuell. Aus seinem Blickpunkt heraus.

Wo Maglor wohl jetzt war? Ob es ihm gut ging? Elrond vermisste seinen Onkel, wie er und Elros Maglor und auch dessen Bruder Maedhros immer genannt hatten, jene Elben, die ihm die beste Familie gewesen waren, die ihm je hätte widerfahren können. Er vermisste sie so schrecklich, seine wirklichen Väter. Denn das waren sie für ihn gewesen: Väter. Wie sollte er denn auch einen Stern seinen Vater nennen können?!

Die Langeweile hatte vollends gesiegt, seine Gedanken schweiften immer ungehinderter umher und bisweilen bis weit in die Vergangenheit seiner Kindheit in eben diesen Ländern.

Ja, hier in Lindon, das einst Ossiriand gewesen war, war er aufgewachsen und nicht in Arvernien, das dieser Tage von den Fluten der Belegaer tief begraben und wo er geboren worden war. Die Wälder und Flüsse von Ossiriand waren ihm und seinem Zwillingsbruder Heimat gewesen, das Haus der beiden letzten und ältesten Feanorer auf dem Amon Ereb ein Zuhause. Hier hatten sie gemeinsam gespielt, die Welt erforscht und gelernt, so zu leben, wie es vielleicht das Beste war. Alles, was er an Glück und Frieden in dieser Welt erfahren hatte, verband er mit diesen Wäldern und Auen.

In Gedanken durchlebte er all das noch einmal, wachen Auges und doch träumend, süße Erinnerungen an die schönste Zeit seines Lebens. Das Gras Ossiriands unter seinen Füßen, tiefe Wälder um ihn herum, der Wind in seinen Haaren …

„Elrond. Elrond, hallo?“, hörte er eine Stimme sagen.

Er schreckte auf und sah, dass alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. Gil-galad schmunzelte in sich hinein. Er war es auch gewesen, der Elrond aus seinen Träumereien gerissen hatte.

„Hast du alles?“, wiederholte der König seine Frage.

„Was, äh, wie? Oh. Oh, ja. Ja, hab ich“, stammelte Elrond. Er erntete ein paar genervte Seufzer und scheele Blicke, doch Gil-galad sah die betreffenden Elben nur finster an. Schon war wieder Ruhe. Elrond beeilte sich, seine lausigen Mitschriften zusammenzuraffen. Er sollte sie dringendst noch einmal in Reinschrift bringen, bevor er sie Gil-galad aushändigte.

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Gil-galad lehnte sich zurück. „Damit können wir den heutigen Rat also für abgeschlossen erklären.“

Stühle schrammten über den Marmorboden, als die Ratsherren sich erhoben und sich vor Gil-galad verbeugten, ehe sie die Ratskammer verließen. Als letzter blieb Elrond mit Gil-galad zurück. Der König schien erheitert.

„Immerhin weiß ich, dass du nicht eingeschlafen bist“, tat er seine Erheiterung kund.

Elrond fand den Anstand, entrüstet zu tun. „Woran du nur wieder denkst, Galad!“ Auch wenn sie pro forma im Verhältnis von Dienstherr und Untertan zueinander standen, so waren sie doch viel mehr als das mit der Zeit sehr gute Freunde geworden. „Aber woran willst du festmachen, dass ich nicht eingeschlafen bin?“, fragte Elrond nach.

„Weil ich weiß, dass du nicht wie ein Elb mit offenen Augen schläfst“, schmunzelte Gil-galad.

Elrond hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Von wem hast du das?“

„Nun“, machte Gil-galad ausweichend. „Ich verstehe mich eben auch gut mit Ceomon, musst du wissen.“

Nun war Elrond ehrlich entrüstet. „Dieser Elb! Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob er oder Rethtulu schlimmer ist!“

„Elrond, du tust ihnen Unrecht“, hielt Gil-galad entgegen. „Dass du auch einfach nicht lernen willst, dass es auch Elben in dieser Welt gibt, die nur dein Bestes wollen. Eine wirklich schlimme Angewohnheit deinerseits.“

„Und du verhält dich viel zu gern wie mein Onkel“, konterte Elrond.

„Was? Gar nicht!“ Gil-galad winkte ab. „Lassen wir das. Gibst du mir bitte deine Aufzeichnungen von heute?“

Elrond zögerte. „Nun, weißt du … Ich würde sie gern noch einmal ein wenig überarbeiten. Es ist noch nicht alles so sauber, als dass es in die Archive könnte.“ Er lächelte entschuldigend.

Gil-galad behielt seine fordernde Hand, wo sie war. Elrond seufzte und gab seinem König kleinlaut die Mitschriften. Gil-galad warf einen Blick auf sie und schon alsbald breitete sich ein breites Lächeln über sein Gesicht auf. Er reichte die Pergamente zurück.

„Nun gut, weil du es bist“, gestand er Elrond zu, wurde dann aber ernst. „Aber, Elrond, dass mir das nicht noch einmal vorkommt. Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, dich zu konzentrieren, wenn du einfach monoton mitschreiben sollst, aber es muss sein. Einfach der Gerechtigkeit halber. Ich kann für dich keine Ausnahme machen.“

Elrond neigte kleinlaut den Kopf. Es kam nur selten vor, dass Gil-galad ihn rügte, und wenn, dann nur, wenn er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte. „Verzeih, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen“, versprach er. „Ich werde an mir arbeiten.“

Gil-galad klopfte ihm wieder freundschaftlicher auf die Schulter. „Nun denn, du weißt, was du zu tun hast“, sagte er. „Für den Rest des Tages hast du frei, wenn ich mit der Reinschrift zufrieden bin.“

Elrond verbeugte sich dankend und ging.

„Und das lass endlich diese vermaledeiten Verbeugungen!“, donnerte Gil-galad hinter ihm.

Elrond lachte nur, denn er wusste, dass dies Ritual – seine Verbeugungen und Gil-galads Wutausbrüche darüber – rein freundschaftlicher Natur war, das sie immer und immer wieder wiederholten, um sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen. Als seien sie kleine freche Jungen.

Für die nächste Zeit begab sich Elrond in seine Gemächer. Irgendwer hatte hier schon wieder für Ordnung gesorgt, bemerkte er unzufrieden, und er wusste ganz genau, welcher Elb schon wieder sein Unwesen getrieben hatten. Dass er Rethtulu auch nichts verbieten konnte! Seufzend setzte er sich an seinen blitzblank geputzten Schreibtisch und musste wieder erst einmal nach seinen Schreibunterlagen suchen. Noch vor dem Rat hätte er ganz genau gewusst, wo sie vergraben waren!

Schließlich wurde er doch fündig und machte sich an die Arbeit. Nur um festzustellen, dass seine Mitschriften erschreckend lückenhafter waren als zunächst geglaubt. Grundgütiger! Ihn erwartete einiges an Arbeit, offensichtlich war das Gil-galads Strafe für sein Säumnis. Eine angemessene, wie er befand, immerhin war es sein Mist, den er hier ausbaden durfte. Er machte sich daran, sein Unterbewusstsein zu bemühen, das zu finden, was vielleicht doch bis in sein Hirn gesickert war.

Nach einiger Zeit und so einigen akrobatischen Denkleistungen hatte er dann doch das Beste aus seinen miserablen Mitschriften gemach. Er hoffte, dass es genügen würde, denn erbaulich war es noch immer nicht wirklich. Er sah ein letztes Mal über die Schriften. Nein, keine Fehler, alles stimmte. Mit den Schriften bewaffnet, begab er sich zu den Archiven.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, traf er dort Gil-galad an, wie dieser gedämpft eine Diskussion mit dem Archivar führte.

„Warum hat er sie denn noch nicht fertig?“, hörte er gerade den Archivar gereizt fragen.

„Das geht Euch nichts an“, entgegnete Gil-galad. „Er wird die Unterlagen noch einmal überarbeiten, dann könnt Ihr sie haben.“

Elrond wurde klar, dass es um ihn und sein Versäumnis ging. Welch Peinlichkeit! Jetzt musste Gil-galad auch noch seinen Kopf für ihn vor diesem knauserigen Elb – den er schon immer furchtbar gefunden hatte, allzeit die Nase zwischen Büchern, noch viel mehr als er selbst – hinhalten. Er sollte sich schleunigst eine Wiedergutmachung einfallen lassen.

„Das ist indiskutabel, _aran nîn_ , Ihr wisst das“, konterte der Elb. „Ihr solltet dieses Verhalten nicht länger dulden. Er ist ja nicht einmal reinblütig!“

„Und doch ist er der Nachfahre Turgons sowie Thingols und Melians, vergesst das nicht!“ Gil-galad klang verärgert. „Würdiger, diesen Rang zu bekleiden, als viele andere in diesem Land, will ich meinen. Und nun geht und maßt Euch nicht mehr an, Kritik an meinem Umgang mit meinen Untergebenen zu üben.“

Der andere sah Gil-galad finster an und schien noch etwas zu sagen haben, ließ es dann aber bleiben und rauschte davon. Dabei kam er an Elrond vorbei, der schleunigst so tat, als habe er nichts gehört, und funkelte ihn bitterböse an. Elrond seufzte und trat zu Gil-galad. Noch immer wirkte der König gereizt, schien sich aber wieder zu entspannen, als er Elrond sah.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht alles mitbekommen“, begrüßte er ihn.

„Genug, um zu wissen, dass auch er mir meine Stellung hier missgönnt“, entgegnete Elrond. „Du siehst müde aus.“

„Eher wütend“, meinte Gil-galad. „Denn es macht mich wütend, dass es Elben wie diesen gibt, die immer und immer noch nicht verstehen wollen, dass du nun einmal ein wichtiger Teil dieser Gesellschaft bist. Nur weil du irgendwo unter deinen Vorfahren zwei Menschen hast. Eine Maia war immerhin auch dabei!“

Elrond seufzte. „Ich glaube“, sagte er, „dass dies eher ein Vorwand ist, nur um nicht offen etwas gegen meine Onkel zu sagen, feige wie sie alle sind, denn dann würden sie ja auch gegen dich sprechen. Immerhin war mein Vater tatsächlich zur Hälfte Mensch und zur Hälfte Elb, und zu ihm blicken alle auf – nicht nur wortwörtlich. Vielleicht hätte ich damals einfach wieder gehen sollen, nachdem es Elros wieder besser ging.“

„Elrond!“, rief Gil-galad entrüstet aus. „Du sollst nicht immer alles so persönlich nehmen. Dich trifft in dieser Sache keinerlei Schuld, was kannst du schon für deine Vorfahren?  Es gab so viele Dinge in deinem Leben, die du nicht hattest beeinflussen können. Jeder hätte wohl Maglor in sein Herz geschlossen, wäre er an deiner Stelle gewesen. Manche wollen es nur einfach nicht verstehen, kennen sie doch nicht die Elben, die die Söhne Feanors waren. Wir beide wissen es besser. Maedhros war meinem Vater ein sehr guter Freund, und so lernte ich auch Maglor gut kennen.

Du hättest nicht gehen sollen, niemals. Ich hätte es auch gar nicht zugelassen, wenn du aus solchen Gründen gegangen wärest. Es war gut, dass ihr nach dem Untergang Beleriands zu mir gefunden hattet. Und was hätte ich auch anderes tun sollen, als euch zu helfen, mehr tot als lebendig, wie ihr wart, verzweifelt und am Ende eurer Kräfte?

Und jetzt hör auf, dich ständig schlecht zu reden, denn diese Strafpredigt halte ich dir definitiv nicht zum ersten Mal. Sei wenigstens einmal dankbar und halt dich an meine Worte. Tust du ja sonst nie.“

Elrond sah zu Gil-galad auf, und als er das Glitzern in dessen Augen sah, musste er lachen. „Es ist nur wenige Stunden her, da hielt ich dir vor, du dächtest viel zu oft, mein Vater sein zu müssen, und schon bestätigst du es, Galad!“, rief er aus.

„Manche kleinen Bengel wollen ihre Lektion eben nicht lernen“, scherzte Gil-galad. „Aber nun sag, was führt dich her? Hast du deine Unterlagen beendet?“

„Ja, dem ist so“, bestätigte Elrond, nun ebenfalls wieder ernst, und reichte ihm die Mappe mit den Mitschriften. „Ich verspreche, es –“ Doch bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte, wurde er von einem Wink Gil-galads unterbrochen.

„Ich will’s gar nicht hören“, meinte dieser und besah sich die Aufzeichnungen. „Du entschuldigst dich viel zu oft für irgendwelches unnütze Zeug.“

„Zweifelst du hier an Onkel Maglors und Onkel Maedhros‘ Erziehung?“, fragte Elrond scherzend.

„Könnte man so sagen“, warf Gil-galad ein. „Manchmal erkenne ich einige ihrer schlechten Eigenschaften in dir wieder, das solltest du dir abgewöhnen. Und das meine ich ernst, es ist immerhin zu deinem besten, glaub mir.

Aber nun gut, was das hier angeht“, er wedelte mit dem Pergament, „das ist in Ordnung. Ein paar Lücken sind immer noch vorhanden, aber die haben niemanden zu stören. Es war sowieso nichts Wichtiges. So, und nun ab, geh spielen.“

„Bitte, was?!“, rief Elrond lachend aus. „Ich bin doch kein kleiner Junge mehr.“

Gil-galad grinste schief. „Aber immer noch jünger als ich“, mahnte er scherzhaft. „Ich will dich heute nicht mehr arbeiten sehen. Ich warne dich.“ Er drohte ihm spielerisch mit dem Finger.

Elrond lachte. „Wenn das ein Befehl sein soll, muss ich mich wohl daran halten“, ging er auf das Spielchen ein. „Aber dann halt du dich wenigstens selbst einmal an deine Worte und arbeite einmal nicht so viel.“

„Wer ist hier der König, frage ich?“, konterte Gil-galad.

„Gut, du hast gewonnen“, räumte Elrond ihm ein. „Dann werde ich mich also darum bemühen, mich für den Rest des Tages von Arbeit fern zu halten.“

„Braver Junge.“

Elrond verkniff es sich, ihm in die Seite zu knuffen. Irgendwo war Gil-galad ja nun doch der Hohe König, auch wenn er sich selten so benahm. Er verabschiedete sich und ging. Auf dem Weg zu seinen Gemächern passte er Ceomon ab, seinen Diener, Mädchen für alles und eigentlich viel mehr besten Freund.

„ _Mae govannen_ , Ceomon“, begrüßte er ihn, der den Gruß erwiderte. „Sag mal, seit wann plauderst du mit Gil-galad über meine Schlafgewohnheiten?“

Ceomon legte eine Engelsmiene auf. „Wir waren eben ins Gespräch gekommen“, meinte er nur, als sei es das normalste der Welt. „Der Hohe König ist ein sehr anständiger Herr, aber da erzähle ich Euch sicher nichts Neues.“

Elrond schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „So lange kennen wir dich nun schon und noch immer verstehe ich weder dich noch Rethtulu. Wo ist er eigentlich? Ich sah ihn heute noch nicht.“

„Er wird seine Arbeit verrichten – auf seine Art, Ihr kennt das ja“, sagte Ceomon. „Kaum sieht man einmal nicht hin, richtet er schon wieder sein Unheil an.“

„Ha! Dann siehst du das also genauso!“, triumphierte Elrond.

„Nein, ich zitiere Euch lediglich.“ Die Engelsmiene wurde noch unschuldiger als ohnehin schon.

Elrond brummte missmutig und schwieg.

Was könnte er nur mit dem Rest des Tages anfangen? So viel Zeit! Das hatte er nur selten, meist arbeitete er von früh bis spät und nahm sich lediglich am Abend die Zeit für sein Tagebuch, das er seit Kindesbeinen an führte. Nun, wie war das vorhin mit den Möwen? Er beschloss, tatsächlich mal wieder ein wenig zu musizieren. In seinen Gemächern angekommen, bat er Ceomon, doch bitte seine Medizinvorräte zu sichten, zu sortieren und neu einzuordnen, was fehlte. Dann griff er zu seiner großen Harfe, die ihm einst Maglor geschnitzt hatte, nahm einige Notenblätter und etwas zu schreiben und begab sich damit in den Schlosspark.

Der Park war sehr groß, locker bewaldet, aber auch mit Blumenwiesen, Arkadengängen aus Efeu und Wein und zahlreichen Brunnen und Wasserspielen. Alles in allem generell ein wenig verspielt, jedoch in dieser Verspieltheit elegant und schön. Gil-galad hatte gute Außenarchitekten.

Elrond setzte sich unter einer alten Linde ins Gras, stellte die kostbare Harfe vor sich ab und schloss die Augen. Er liebte es, in der Natur zu sein. Alles war hier so frei, so grenzenlos, so bar jeglichen Zwangs. Es war, wie es nun einmal gewachsen war, allein dem Willen der Mutter Natur unterworfen. Ihn beeindruckte das zutiefst.

Langsam fanden seine Finger eine Melodie an den Harfensaiten, ganz wie von selbst. Maglor hatte ihn und seinem Bruder gelehrt, dass nur so die besten Melodien entstanden, Melodien, die aus einem selbst kamen und von keinem nüchternen Verstand beeinflusst worden waren. Maglor hatte sich nie wissenschaftlich mit Musik beschäftigt, er hatte ihnen keinerlei Fachtermini nennen können. Und er sagte, das bräuchte er nicht, Wissenschaft würde das Gespür für Kunst zerstören. Er hatte Recht.

Es waren die Schreie der Möwen, die da an den Saiten zu Musik wurden, das Rauschen des Meeres, die grenzenlose Freiheit, von den eigenen Flügeln bis zu den Sternen getragen zu werden. Mal langsamer, mal schneller, mal laut, mal leise.

Der letzte Ton erscholl, leise und fern, lange nachhallend, wie der Ruf der Möwen, die über da weite Meer zu fremden unerreichbaren Gestaden flogen, alle Geheimnisse der Welt mit sich nehmend. Was sie wohl finden würden? Welche Wunder der Welt entdecken?

Elrond bemerkte verwundert, dass jemand neben ihm saß. Es war Gil-galad. Wo kam er so plötzlich her?

Als hätte er Elronds Gedanken gelesen, schmunzelte Gil-galad. „Nun, ich dachte mir, du bist mein Berater, also halte ich mich einmal an deinen Rat und mache für heute nichts mehr“, sagte er. „Ist ja auch ein wunderschöner Sommertag.“ Er streckte sich genüsslich, lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Einfach nur wir selbst sein, das tun wir alle viel zu selten“, bemerkte er. „Du ebenso. Du solltest öfters musizieren. Ich habe dich beobachtet, du warst wie ausgewechselt.“

„Ach, das … Das war doch nichts Besonderes“, schwächte Elrond verlegen ab. „Nur ein paar wirre Gedankenfetzen, nichts weiter.“

„Nichts Besonderes? Elrond, du untertreibst! Du untertreibst permanent, und das ist ebenso schlimm, wie eine zu hohe Meinung von sich selbst zu haben. Das war ein Meisterwerk! Aber was sollen wir auch anderes erwarten von dir, der du vom Besten der Besten gelernt hast.“

„Ja, Maglor war der Beste“, sagte Elrond. „Und er wusste das auch. Du hättest ihn mal erleben sollen, wenn irgendwer in seiner weiten Umgebung Daeron von Doriath erwähnte! Zu lustig!“

„Nun, ich nehme an, für den betreffenden Elben nicht“, warf Gil-galad erheitert ein.

„Ja, das war wohl die andere Seite“, räumte Elrond ein. „Aber wir konnten uns immer prächtig darüber amüsieren. Selber haben wir solches freilich unterlassen. Unsere Onkel ärgern, niemals!“

„Das glaube ich dir nicht“, konterte Gil-galad. „Jeder hat als Kind anderen Streiche gespielt, bevorzugt den eigenen Eltern.“

„Nein, wir waren brav, wir waren gut erzogen.“ Elrond schlug einen gespielt hochnäsigen Ton an.

Gil-galad sagte keinen Ton und sah ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Dein bevorzugter Blick.“ Elrond seufzte. „Na gut, hin und wieder waren auch wir nicht ganz so wohlerzogen – wenn auch nie mit bösen Absichten. Einmal schlichen wir uns in Onkel Maedhros‘ und Onkel Maglors Werkstatt (sie waren eben auch bloß Söhne ihres Vaters). Wir wollten nur ein wenig für Ordnung sorgen, weil wir doch wussten, dass es Onkel Maedhros mit nur einer Hand schwer hatte in der Werkstatt, auch wenn er sich mit zahlreichen kleinen Gerätschaften Abhilfe zu verschaffen wusste. Selten haben sie uns so gerügt wie an diesem Tag.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, sagte Gil-galad. „Zwei kleine Jungen in einer Werkstatt, das kann übel ausgehen.“

„Uns ist zum Glück nichts geschehen, mir wäre nur beinahe der schwere Schmiedehammer auf den Fuß gefallen. Danach hielten wir uns allerdings wirklich Meilen von der Schmiede fern.“

Gil-galad schmunzelte. „Man muss sich eben erst die Finger verbrennen, um nachhaltig zu lernen, dass ein Herd heiß ist“, sagte er. „Ich beneide dich um deine Kindheit.“

Elrond sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wie meinst du das? Wie ist etwas an meinem Leben beneidenswert?“

„Du hattest eine behütete Kindheit, einen liebenden Vater, nein, sogar zwei“, sagte Gil-galad. „Du lebtest in Frieden und frei von den Sorgen und Nöten dieser Welt. Wie kann ich dich da nicht beneiden? Von Kindesbeinen an wusste ich, dass ich eines Tages diese Krone würde tragen müssen. Dieser Tag war viel zu schnell gekommen mit der Nirnaeth Arnoediad und dem Fall Gondolins. Ich war ein kleiner Prinz, ein Erwachsener mit dem Alter eines Kindes. Mein Vater bemühte sich zwar, meine Kindheit so behütet wie nur irgend möglich zu gestalten, so ganz konnte er das wirkliche Leben aber nie von mir fernhalten. Nicht, dass er versagt hätte in seiner Erziehung, es ging nun einmal nicht anders, aber doch wünschte ich, ich hätte eine normalere Kindheit gehabt.

So früh schon musste ich ins Exil gehen, noch kaum dem Kindesalter entwachsen. Ich hatte eine feste Bindung zu Círdan, die noch heute anhält, das weißt du, doch er war mir nie das, was Maglor und Maedhros für dich und deinen Bruder waren. Viel zu früh erhielt ich diese Krone … Sie ist mir tatsächlich eine Last, erinnert sie mich doch allzeit daran, warum ich sie erhielt.

Und dann hörte ich, was in Arvernien geschah, dass sich Maglor eurer angenommen hat. Noch heute bin ich tief in meinem Herzen froh, dass die Schiffe von Balar zu spät kamen. Wer weiß, wie sonst alles geendet wäre?“

„Du bist froh darüber?“, wunderte sich Elrond. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Meine Onkel haben dich verraten, sie haben ganz Beleriand dem Untergang preisgegeben, wäre Earendil nicht in den Westen gelangt.“

„Beleriand wäre so oder so gefallen, ob mit oder ohne Arvernien“, sagte Gil-galad. „Vielleicht war dieser Angriff ja sogar nötig, dass Earendil überhaupt in den Westen fand, nun, da ihn nichts mehr in Beleriand hielt, weder Frau noch Söhne? Aber darum geht es hier ja nicht. Ja, ich bin tatsächlich froh darüber, doch das muss unter uns bleiben. Denn ich wusste, dass Maglor Erbarmen für euch haben würde, und irgendwann einmal auch Maedhros. Ich kannte ihn wohl besser, als er vielleicht ahnte, Vater hatte viel von ihm erzählt; ich liebte die Geschichte, wie er ihn vom Thangorodrim befreite.“

„Wie mein Bruder und ich, auch wenn wir lange nicht wussten, wer Maitimo und Findecáno waren“, sagte Elrond.

„Und ich wusste, dass sie euch eine bessere Familie sein würden als Earendil und Elwing“, fuhr Gil-galad fort. „Dass Earendil schlussendlich ein schlechter Vater war, konnte jeder sehen, auch wenn es niemand aussprach. Immerhin muss man ihm tatsächlich zu Gute halten, und das beherzige, Elrond, dass er sich bemühte. Wenn er einen Fehler hatte, dann war es der, seine Familie seinem Volk unterzuordnen; Vater hatte immer gesagt, dass man sich bemühen soll, es niemals so weit kommen zu lassen. Freilich habe ich das nie vor Elwing oder sonst irgendwem verlauten lassen, es wäre Elwing gegenüber nicht gerecht gewesen, denn sie hingegen war wirklich eine gute Mutter. Sie liebte euch von ganzem Herzen. Welche Mutter würde ihre Kinder nicht lieben? Ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen willst, dass sie euch zurückließ für einen Stein. Ja, das tat sie, und das war ihr einziger großer Fehler. Ich verstehe selbst nicht, warum sie es tat. Aber wir sind keine Frauen und erst recht keine Mütter – was vielleicht auch ganz gut ist.“

Elrond schmunzelte. „Wer will schon permanent nicht verstanden werden?“, meinte er.

„Als ich also hörte, dass sich Maglor Eurer erbarmte und ich mir all dies durch den Kopf gehen ließ“, sagte Gil-galad, „da wusste ich, dass ich nichts tun würde. Ich würde die beiden letzten Söhne Feanor in keiner Weise bestrafen, denn euch bei sich aufzunehmen, wog für mich jeden Mord auf, den sie begangen haben. Ich schrieb ihnen lediglich einen mahnenden Brief, nur allein für die Elben, die vielleicht sonst gesagt hätten, ich hätte mich sehenden Auges blind gestellt für die Gräuel, die in Arvernien geschehen waren. Ich hätte die Feanorer verbannen müssen, verfluchen und ausstoßen aus meinem Volk, zur Heimatlosigkeit verdammen, zu Sklaverei und Tod. Doch nichts dergleichen. Es war gut, ihr Mitleid mit euch, und gesühnt hatten sie ohnehin schon genug, das wusste ich; sie hatten schon immer ein zu starkes Gewissen für ihre hitzigen Gemüter, eine ungesunde Mischung.“

„Ja, eine ungesunde Mischung“, stimmte Elrond dem zu. „Wie oft nur haben wir versucht, ihnen einzureden, dass sie das Beste waren, was uns je widerfahren ist, dass sie keine schlechten Elben sind! Aber darum beneidest du mich? Dass ich schlussendlich ohne meine leiblichen Eltern fern meines Geburtslandes aufgewachsen bin?“

„O ja, das tue ich“, bestätige Gil-galad. „Denn du redest dich gerade selbst nur wieder schlecht. Deine Eltern waren Maedhros und Maglor und deine Heimat Ossiriand. Es sind nur Wortspielereien, die du hier mir entgegen hältst.“

Elrond gab sich lächelnd geschlagen, denn Gil-galad hatte Recht. Seine Väter waren Maglor und Maedhros und seine Heimat Ossiriand. Und wenn Gil-galad ihn darum beneidete, dann bitte, sollte er doch.

„Es ist schön, dass wenigstens dieser Teil der alten Welt noch existiert“, sagte er. „Ossiriand und Thargelion, ein Teil von Onkel Maglors Lücke und sogar der Himring. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie erstaunt wir waren, als wir die Insel fanden und Ceomon sagte, die Ruinen seien Onkel Maedhros‘ alte Festung gewesen. Es war schön, dort gewesen zu sein, und das obwohl ich schlechtes Wetter hasse. Ein Stück Heimat und Kindheit …“

„Steht eigentlich noch das Haus der Feanorer?“, wollte Gil-galad wissen. „Oder das, was davon übrig ist?“

„Ja, aber es sind nur noch grasüberwucherte Ruinen“, antwortete Elrond. „Bei den großen Beben und Umbrüchen am Ende des Ersten Zeitalters stürzte es in sich zusammen. Ich war seitdem immer wieder mal dort gewesen. Es ist mir, als wäre das alles noch gar nicht so lange her, als würde ich wieder mit Elros in den Wäldern spielen, die Laiquendi besuchen gehen, als würde Maglor mit uns picknicken gehen und uns all die Waldpflanzen zeigen und erklären. Vor meinem inneren Auge steht noch alles genauso, wie wir es damals verlassen mussten. Ein Jammer nur, dass mir allein Erinnerungen geblieben sind an glücklichere Zeiten.“

„Siehst du, genau das meine ich!“, rief auf einmal Gil-galad aus. „Das mit den schlechten Angewohnheiten, die du von Maglor und Maedhros hast. Auch sie hatten den Hang zu solchen Gedankengängen. Und jetzt sag nicht, ich wüsste nicht, wovon ich rede. Nachdem ich ihnen wegen Arvernien meine Abmahnung hatte zukommen lassen, schrieb mir Maglor eine äußerst reumütige Entschuldigung. Er hätte wirklich alles getan, um sich bei mir wieder gut zu stellen – was er gar nicht hatte brauchen müssen. Maedhros hatte gar nicht erst den Mut aufbringen können, dem Sohn seines besten Freundes auch nur brieflich unter die Augen zu treten. Danach aber hatten wir noch einige Briefkonversationen unter der Hand, von der kaum einer etwas weiß, dadurch weiß ich ganz gut, wie es, als es auf das Ende zuging, in ihren Köpfen zuging.“

„Und das war keine schöne Angelegenheit, das glaub mir …“ Elrond seufzte.

Sie verfielen in Schweigen.

Nachdenklich glitten Elronds Finger über die Saiten der Harfe. Gil-galad rutschte ein wenig am Baumstamm hinter ihm herab und starrte zur Krone hinauf. Seine eigene saß unachtsam schief auf seinem Kopf. Über ihnen flatterten ein paar Vögel umher, jagten sich gegenseitig und zwitscherten dabei munter. Ein Blatt segelte zu Boden.

„Wenn du das Leben malen würdest – und ich weiß, dass du malst, Elrond –, welche Farbe würdest du ihm geben?“, fragte Gil-galad.

Elrond sah den König verwundert an und hielt inne in seinem Harfenspiel. „Wie meinst du denn das?“, fragte er.

„Wie ich es sagte“, meinte Gil-galad. „Aber bitte spiel weiter, es war so schön.“

Elrond kam dem nach und überlegte. Welche Farbe würde er dem Leben geben? Seinem? „Ich würde es grün malen“, sagte er. „So grün wie die Wälder Ossiriands, so saftig wie seine Felder und so smaragden wie seine sieben Flüsse. Ich würde so viele Grüntöne hineinmischen, wie ich nur kann. Grün ist die Farbe der Hoffnung, und bei allem, was wir tun, dürfen wir doch nie die Hoffnung verlieren, selbst wenn das Ende nahe ist. Das Leben ist für mich grün.“

„Eine gute Antwort“, sagte Gil-galad. „Und welche Melodie hat das Leben für dich? Wie klingt es?“

Da brauchte Elrond nicht lange zu überlegen. „Wie Onkel Maglors Musik“, sagte er. „Er hatte immer von den Dingen gespielt, die wir am meisten mochten. Er hatte so meisterlich spielen können, dass er das Rauschen des Windes im Laub und das leise Ächzen der Äste perfekt nachahmen konnte, das zarte Singen der Vögel, ja sogar das Meer hatte er so perfekt gespielt, dass ich es so genau vor mit sehen konnte wie jetzt, lange bevor ich es das erste Mal bewusst sah. Ohne Onkel Maglors Musik ist die Welt so viel ärmer.“

„Doch du tust ihr einen großen Gefallen, denn du bist nicht viel schlechter als Maglor.“ Gil-galad setzte sich auf. „Ich glaube, du brauchst eine Frau“, sagte er unvermittelt.

„Äh … was?“, brachte Elrond verwundert hervor.

„Du träumst den ganzen Tag vor dich hin, auch wenn es dir nicht mal mehr selbst immer bewusst ist, bist furchtbar eigenbrötlerisch und hast so deine Macken“, sagte Gil-galad trocken. „Eine Frau würde dir sicher gut tun. Soll ich mich einmal für dich umsehen, wer in Frage käme? Meine erste Wahl würde ja auf Celebrían fallen. Es heißt, die Tochter Galadriels und Celeborns sei von unvergleichlicher Schönheit. Wäre doch was für dich, wo du schon Lúthiens Nachkomme bist.“

Elrond schnappte nach Luft. „Galad!“, entrüstete er sich. „Wohin denkst du?! Was soll ich mit einer Frau? Ich habe schon genug mit meinen Pflichten zu tun!“

„Genau das meine ich, du unverbesserlicher Exzentriker.“ Gil-galad zwinkerte verschmitzt.

„Und außerdem solltest du dich zuerst einmal selbst um deinen Erben kümmern, bevor du mir eine Frau an den Hals jagen kannst“, konterte Elrond.

„Ach, weißt du, das Leben als alleinstehender König hat doch auch so seine Vorteile“, meinte Gil-galad gelassen. „Mir gefällt es so besser.“

Elrond seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Gerade setzte er an, etwas hinzuzufügen, als er sah, wie Erestor auf sie zuhielt. Er erhob sich und half dann auch Gil-galad auf die Beine. Erestor blieb vor ihnen stehen und verbeugte sich. Einer der wenigen, die Elronds höhere Stellung anerkannten; tatsächlich waren sie durchaus gute Freunde.

„ _Aran Meneltyalda_ , _heru_ Elrond“, begrüßte er sie.

„Sprecht, Erestor, was treibt Euch zu uns?“, forderte Gil-galad ihn auf.

„Celebrimbor von Eregion lässt Euch brieflich Nachricht zukommen“, sagte Erestor. „Der Bote sprach von äußerster Dringlichkeit, der Brief sei allein von Euch zu öffnen.“

Gil-galad runzelte die Stirn und nahm den Brief entgegen. Er brach das Siegel und las.


	2. Morna ñole - Dunkle Kunde

Gil-galads Mine verfinsterte sich zunehmend, während sein Blick über die klaren Linien der Tengwar glitt. Celebrimbor persönlich hatte den Brief geschrieben, soweit das Elrond über des Königs Schulter hinweg erkennen konnte. Es musste eine wirklich ernste Sache sein.

Ihm kam Annatar in den Sinn. Er hatte ihm noch nie getraut, weder er noch Gil-galad. Celebrimbor hingegen … Vor gut vierhundert Jahren war einer nach Eregion gekommen, der sich selbst Annatar nannte, Herr der Geschenke. Er hatte die Bruderschaft der Juwelenschmiede von Eregion für sich eingenommen, sie große Kunst gelehrt und sie schließlich dazu gebracht, die Macht in Eregion zu übernehmen. Soweit Elrond wusste, war Galadriel daraufhin nach Süden gezogen in ein Land, das sich Lórinand nannte, Celeborn aber war in Eregion geblieben, da er nicht durch die Minen von Khazad-dûm gehen wollte; noch immer war er kein Freund der Zwerge und würde es wohl auch nie werden.

Eregion war aufgeblüht, aber etwas ging dort nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Annatar … Ein anmaßender Name. Er schien von der Herkunft der Ainur zu sein, aber wer verbarg sich hinter dieser Maske des Wohlgefallens?

Die Maske Annatars wurde schließlich doch gelüftet, er selbst trug die Schuld daran. Oder hatte er es doch gewollt? Denn es war niemand anderes als Sauron, und wer kannte schon die Gedanken dieses schwarzen Wesens? Im Geheimen hatte er einen Meisterring geschmiedet, der alle anderen Ringe der Macht beherrschen sollte, die die Gwaith-i-Mírdain je geschmiedet hatten, und so hatte Celebrimbor ihn schließlich um das Jahr 1600 erkannt. Auf Galadriels Anraten hatte er die Drei Ringe, die einzigen, die Sauron nie besudelt hatte, aus Eregion fortgesandt. Einen, Nenya, beließ er in Galadriels Obhut, die beiden anderen hatte er Gil-galad zukommen lassen. Dieser hatte Círdan von den Grauen Anfurten den Ring Narya gegeben, Vilya, den mächtigsten der Drei, hatte er selbst behalten.

Wenn jetzt dunkle Kunde aus Eregion kam, dann konnte dies nichts Gutes bedeuten. Das Damoklesschwert, das seitdem über ihnen geschwebt hatte, senkte sich unaufhaltsam.

Gil-galad seufzte schwer und lehnte sich gegen den Baum hinter ihm.

„Was schreibt Celebrimbor?“, fragte Elrond vorsichtig.

„Dass wir Krieg werden führen müssen“, erwiderte Gil-galad. Er klang resigniert. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde.“

Erestor runzelte die Stirn. „Geht es um die Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre in Eregion?“, erkundigte er sich.

Gil-galad nickte. „Ja, das tut es. Unsere Bedenken, Elrond, Annatar sei nicht zu trauen, waren berechtigt. Immerhin hielt es auch Galadriel so und sie zog fort von Eregion. Eine weise Frau. Sauron hat nun entdeckt, dass auch Celebrimbor ihn durchschaut hat und die Ringe fortschickte aus Eregion. Nun rüstet er zum Präventivkrieg gegen uns, wie es scheint.“

„Er fürchtet uns zurecht“, behauptete Elrond. „Er mag nur noch ein Schatten seiner einstigen Macht sein, und selbst damals war er nur ein schwaches Echo seines Meisters. Morgoth konnte besiegt werden, warum dann nicht auch Sauron?“

Gil-galad schmunzelte. „Damals warst du nur ein Kind“, sagte er. „Um Morgoth niederzuwerfen, hatte es eines Heeres der Valar gebraucht. Sauron ist dennoch nicht zu unterschätzen, zumal wir nun nicht die Unterstützung der Valar haben werden, obgleich du natürlich trotzdem Recht hast.

Celebrimbor schreibt, dass Sauron nun endlich unsere Stärke zu fürchten gelernt hat und dementsprechend Krieg gegen uns führen wird, bevor wir für ihn zu mächtig werden. Genau das will er damit verhindern. Eregion musst gehalten werden, wenn es fällt, wird er gegen Lindon anstürmen, und ob wir dann noch standhalten können, das weiß ich im Moment noch nicht. Wagen will ich es lieber nicht.“

„Doch noch sind da unsere Verbündeten von Númenor“, warf Elrond ein. „Auch ihre Macht fürchtet Sauron wie kaum etwas Anderes. Er weiß, dass sie die Seehoheit innehaben und damit, sobald sie es wünschen, die Küsten kontrollieren können. Somit wären wir auch hier vom Meer aus sicher, was ein enormer Vorteil ist.“

„Hoch sei dein Bruder gelobt“, sagte Gil-galad, „dass er die Weitsicht besaß, auf dieser Insel ein Königreich zu gründen und ihm diesen Weg zu geben, der uns in diesen Tagen noch von großem Nutzen sein wird.

Ich werde Kunde senden an Tar-Telperien, wir sind auf die Hilfe der Númenorer angewiesen. Außerdem sollen auch sie von der Situation und Kunde gesetzt und gewarnt werden. Es betrifft auch sie.“

Gil-galad richtete sich auf und sah zum Palast.

 

„Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen hoch im Licht,

Sieben den Zwergenherrschern in ihren Hallen aus Stein,

Den Menschen, ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun,

Einer dem Dunklen Herrn auf dunklem Thron

Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn.

_Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden,_

_Ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden_

Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn.*

 

Und so ziehen die Noldor also ein weiteres Mal in den Krieg“, sagte er. „Aber was sollen wir tun? Das Böse in dieser Welt ist also noch nicht besiegt. Wenn Morgoth auch gebannt sein mag, so sind seine Diener noch immer in der Welt. Das Heer wird also marschieren, ich werde Celebrimbor so viele Soldaten zukommen lassen, wie ich entbehren kann ohne Lindon schutzlos zu lassen. Ich hoffe, es wird reichen. Es _muss_ reichen. Und Elrond, du als mein Herold wirst das Heer führen.“

  Stille. Elrond ahmte täuschend echt einen Fisch an Land nach, bis er schließlich erschrocken ausrief: „Ich soll gehen?!“

Gil-galad lächelte. „Ja, du, _mellon nîn_ “, sagte er ruhig. „Du wirst unsere Leute in die Schlacht führen. Ich selbst kann nicht gehen, ich muss hier bleiben, das Land regieren und es notfalls auch verteidigen, sollte dieser Fall eintreten. Es mag unerwartet kommen für dich, aber du wirst das schon schaffen. Irgendwann einmal stand jeder Heerführer das erste Mal an der Spitze des Heeres.“

„Ja, nun, aber …“ Elrond holte einmal tief Luft und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Ich habe noch nie in einer Schlacht gekämpft“, setzte Elrond erneut an, „und Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros haben uns darüber auch nie etwas beigebracht. Sie lehrten uns, mit dem Schwert und mit dem Bogen zu kämpfen, aber nur, damit wir uns selbst verteidigen konnten oder für die Jagd. Aber so etwas übersteigt bei Weitem mein Können.“

„Ach, Elrond, du unverbesserlicher Pessimist“, seufzte Gil-galad. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht dich dazu auserwählt hätte, wenn ich nicht ganz genau wüsste, dass es eben nicht deine Fähigkeiten übersteigt. Und wen soll ich auch sonst schicken? Erestor? Wir alle wissen, dass er noch weniger dazu geeignet ist als du.“

„Ich würde mir mit einem Schwert doch eher selbst die Hand abschlagen als einen Feind zu treffen.“ Erestor warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Ich könnte die Feinde maximal mit Büchern bewerfen.“

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe in meinem Leben noch in keiner einzigen Schlacht gekämpft und plötzlich soll ich ein Heer in eine Schlacht führen? Und wahrscheinlich bleibt es nicht einmal nur bei einer Schlacht, sondern wächst sich zu einem Krieg aus! Das einzige, was ich darüber weiß, stammt aus Büchern.“

„Das ist doch schon einmal ein Anfang“, kommentierte Gil-galad. „Ein Land wie Eregion wird  nicht an einem Tag mit einer einzigen Schlacht vernichtet. Es kommt zu Belagerungen, Feldschlachten, Partisanenkampf. Aber das steht gewiss in deinen Büchern. Und genau da kommt dir das, was du bereits an praktischer Erfahrung gesammelt hast, zu Gute. Ich meine, du hast den Himring – oder jetzt Himling – wiederentdeckt, bist mit deinem Bruder und auch allein auf der Suche nach Maglor quer durch den gesamten Norden Mittelerdes gereist, hast gegen Wolfskreaturen kämpfen müssen und du besitzt ein interessantes Gespür dafür, verloren geglaubte Elben mitten in der Wildnis wiederzufinden – denken wir doch nur an Rethtulu. Ich glaube wirklich, das kann dir zugutekommen. Und außerdem habe ich ja nicht gesagt, Ceomon und Rethtulu sollen hier bleiben. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich würde dir dringendst raten, sie mitzunehmen! Ihre Erfahrungen sind für dich und viele andere hier obendrein von großem Wert, wenn es erst einmal zum Krieg mit Sauron kommt. Ich weiß nicht, welcher Rang ihnen zugesprochen werden sollen, denn sie sind nur einfache Diener, wenn auch deine Diener. Nimm sie einfach mit und höre auf ihren Rat. Darüber hinaus stelle ich dir natürlich Maethor als Militärtribun zur Seite.“

Es war einfach nicht zu fassen! Elrond seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Gegen Gil-galad war einfach kein Ankommen, wenn er sich erst einmal etwas in seinen Kopf gesetzt hatte. „Wie du befiehlst, Gil-galad“, gab er sich geschlagen.

„Ich habe nie von einem Befehl gesprochen“, erwiderte der König. „Tatsächlich ist es nur eine Bitte an dein Einsehen, dass du der Beste hierfür bist, und es ist allein deswegen nur eine Bitte, weil ich weiß, dass ich sehr viel von dir verlange. Aber habe Vertrauen in dich selbst, so wie ich welches in dich habe.“

„Ich bin nicht der Fähigste“, widersprach Elrond leise. „Das sind Elben wie Maethor, die ihr ganzes Leben lang das Schwert führten.“

Schlachten. Belagerungen. Ein Heer, das er führen sollte. Verantwortung für viele hunderte wenn nicht gar tausende Leben in seinen Händen. Dinge, von denen Maglor und Maedhros gewollt hatten, dass er und sein Bruder sie nie würden erfahren müssen. Glücklicher Elros, all das nicht mit ansehen zu müssen! Aber was sein Bruder jetzt wohl sagen würde? Was würde er sagen, wenn er sähe, wie Elrond zauderte? Er würde ihn feige nennen, dessen war sich Elrond sicher. Elros war König der Menschen von Númenor gewesen! Urahn aller mächtigen Seekönige, die seither auf ihn gefolgt waren, und aller, die noch kommen mochten. Er hatte freiwillig eine noch viel größere Verantwortung auf sich genommen, als Elrond es jetzt tun sollte, und wäre gewiss bereit gewesen, an der Spitze seines Heeres in den Krieg zu ziehen, hätte jemals eine solche Notwendigkeit bestanden.

Und da wagte Elrond allen Ernstes, sich dem entziehen zu wollen, nur weil Gil-galad ihn einmal um etwas bat? Nun, sicher, es war keine Kleinigkeit, die Gil-galad erbat, doch deswegen nur umso wichtiger. Er konnte ihn doch nicht enttäuschen!

„Nun gut“, sagte er daher, „ich werde das Heer führen.“

Gil-galad schien zufrieden. „Sehr gut“, sagte er. „Ich habe noch einiges zu organisieren, ich werde dir die Details später mitteilen. Du solltest dich solange seelisch und moralisch auf deine neue Rolle einstellen. Rede mit Ceomon und Rethtulu, sie werden dir sicher besser helfen können, als so manch anderer. So, und nun geht, beide. Es war ein langer Tag und zumindest ich für meinen Teil sterbe vor Hunger.“

Gil-galad machte sich von dannen. Elrond und Erestor taten es ihm nach. Der König wünschte ihnen einen guten Abend, denn über Celebrimbors Bericht war es recht spät geworden, und ging darauf.

Als er außer Hörweite war, wandte sich Elrond an Erestor. „Ein toller Freund seid Ihr mir“, sagte er, wenn auch nicht im schärfsten Ton. „Habt mich ins offene Messer laufen lassen, statt dem König einzureden, dass ich dafür ebenso wenig geeignet bin wie Ihr.“

Wenn Erestor beleidigt war, dann ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. „Aber Ihr müsst doch zugeben, dass ich mit einer Waffe in der Hand eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit darstelle“, sagte er. „Ich verbringe ja noch mehr Zeit zwischen Büchern als Ihr – was etwas heißen soll. Ich bin ein Diplomat und Berater und kein Krieger. Ihr lasst Euch ja wenigstens noch ab und zu auf dem Truppenübungsplatz sehen.“

„Aber nur, wenn Gil-galad mich darum bittet, mit ihm zu üben“, erinnerte Elrond ihn.

„Woher habt Ihr eigentlich Eure Klinge?“, wechselte Erestor das Thema.

„Es war einst Amrods Schwert Nahtanár“, sagte Elrond. „Mein Bruder besaß jenes von Amras, er gab es mir aber kurz vor seinem Tod. Meinte, er habe schon genug Krempel bei sich, da könne ich dieses verwahren.“

„Das waren seine Worte?“, wunderte sich Erestor.

„Ja, wortwörtlich!“

Erestor musste lachen. „Aber es ist schon eigenartig, sich immer wieder daran erinnern zu müssen, dass all diese Fürsten und Herren von Númenor und schlussendlich ja sogar die Königin Eure Neffen und Nichten sind“, meinte er. „Ich vergesse es immer wieder.“

„Wie kann man das vergessen?“ fragte sich Elrond. „Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass ich anders als die anderen Elben bin.“

Erestor warf ihm, einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Nein, ist es nicht“, hielt er dagegen. „Allein Euer hoch verehrter Vater war schließlich tatsächlich zur Hälfte ein Elb und zur Hälfte ein Mensch, schon von Eurer Mutter aber bekamt ihr wesentlich mehr elbische Erbanteile mit auf den Weg. Aber ich glaube, ich bin nicht der, der Euch Moralpredigten halten sollte. Außerdem kommt dort vorne Ceomon; ich glaube, er sucht nach Euch.“

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander, und während Erestor den Weg zur Küche einschlug, trat Elrond auf Ceomon zu. Mit einiger Verwunderung bemerkte Elrond, dass der Noldo seine Lederrüstung trug, die er immer dann anlegte, wenn es zwar nicht gerade in ein Gefecht, so doch aber in die Wildnis ging. Im Gegenzug zu Rethtulu, der permanent in einer beeindruckenden Stahlplattenrüstung zu sehen war, beschränkte er sich aber daheim wenigstens auf angenehme Gewänder.

„Wo warst du denn?“, fragte Elrond ihn verwundert und ging gemeinsam mit seinem Freund zurück zu seinen Gemächern.

„Im Wald“, war Ceomons Antwort. „Ihr batet mich darum, Eure Medizinbestände zu sichten, und da sah ich, dass ein wenig fehlte. Also ging ich los, die fehlenden Dinge frisch im Wald zu sammeln, wie Ihr es am liebsten wollt. Rethtulu hat mich begleitet und etwas für Euch mitgebracht.“

„Was ist es denn?“, wollte Elrond wissen.

„Werdet Ihr ja gleich sehen.“ Ceomon zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu.

Elrond grummelte missmutig. „Ich hasse Geheimnistuerei.“

„Genau deswegen tue ich es ja auch!“, lachte Ceomon.

Elrond warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick, von dem sich Ceomon freilich nicht beeindrucken ließ.

„Ihr hofft doch wohl nicht wirklich noch immer, dass das bei mir oder Rethtulu wirkt?“, konterte der Noldo. „Ich habe Euch als Säugling gefütt–“

„Jaja, ich weiß“, unterbrach ihn Elrond. „Tön es bloß nicht durch den ganzen Palast, damit es auch der letzte verstanden hat.“

Einige Elben kamen vorbei und warfen Ceomon einige lange und vielsagende Blicke zu, insbesondere dem achtzackigen Stern, den er auf seiner Kleidung trug.

„Warum nimmst du ihn eigentlich nicht ab?“, fügte Elrond daraufhin an. Er selbst trug den Stern, das Zeichen der Feanorer, schon lange nur noch unter seiner Kleidung, nachdem er irgendwann einmal die spöttischen und auch beleidigenden Bemerkungen dazu nicht mehr hatte ertragen können.

„Weil _cundu_ Makalaure nun einmal einst _herinya_ gewesen war“, sagte Ceomon. „Und Ihr seid sein Adoptivsohn, demnach gehört auch Ihr freilich zur Familie, der ich diene. Also trage ich noch immer das Zeichen jener Familie. Mir ist egal, was alle anderen dazu sagen, Dienst ist Dienst. Dasselbe gilt ja auch für Rethtulu, weshalb er es mir gleich tut – oder ich ihm, wie man es sieht.“

„Ich bewundere dich dafür“, sagte Elrond. „Ich wünschte, mich würde das ebenso kalt lassen wie dich.“

„Warum immer nur so trübselig?“, fragte Ceomon. „Und außerdem sind wir da. Seid ihr nicht neugierig, was Rethtulu für Euch hat?“

„Ich ahne es doch schon fast …“

Ceomon öffnete die Tür und Elrond trat in seine Gemächer. Auf dem Teppich vor ihm im Flur lag ein verwundeter Wolf. Das Tier winselte und sah mit zurückgelegten Ohren und gesenktem Kopf zu ihm auf.

„Was ist denn das?“, rief er aus.

Während Ceomon die Tür wieder schloss, trat Rethtulu aus dem Schatten. „Ein Wolf, der Eure Hilfe benötigt“, sagte er, als sei es das natürlichste der Welt.

Elrond besah sich das Tier genauer. Es schien sich böse an einer Pfote verletzt zu haben. „Nein, das ist kein Wolf, er ist ein Mischling“, stellte er fest. „Seht ihr, die Pfoten sind für einen Wolf zu klein, auch das Gebiss und der Kopf sind zu zierlich. Aber die Rute und das Fell sind von einem Wolf. Vielleicht war einer seiner Eltern ein Mischling, er aber ist mehr Hund als alles andere.“ Schließlich war dies nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand ihm ein verletztes Tier brachte, und der erste Wolf, den er von nahem sah, war dies daher freilich auch nicht.

Er ging in die Hocke und näherte sich vorsichtig und langsam seitlich dem Wolfshund. Das Tier senkte den Kopf noch mehr und zeigte seine Zähne. Es knurrte. Elrond hielt inne. Das Knurren ließ nach, und er näherte sich weiter. Er wusste, dieser Moment war sehr wichtig, um von dem Tier zumindest geduldet zu werden, damit er es behandeln konnte; Vertrauen und schließlich sogar Respekt sollte er wohl lieber nicht sofort erwarten, das Tier war wild. Also musste er ihm behutsam deutlich machen, dass er nichts Böse wollte, und das tat er am besten, indem er die Sprache des Tieres einsetzte: Körpersprache.

Er mied zunächst Blickkontakt, denn das konnte der Wolfshund noch als Bedrohung auffassen, und er sollte ihn ja nicht als Bedrohung wahrnehmen. Eine ganze Weile kniete er nur neben dem Tier und versuchte ruhig und bestimmt aufzutreten; das verdeutlichte dem Tier, dass er hier zu bestimmen hatte – sozusagen der Rudelführer war. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis der Wolfshund anfing, sich in seiner Gegenwart ein wenig zu entspannen; kein Tierhirn konnte den Zustand der Anspannung oder gar Aggression – worin Anspannung durchaus führen konnte – ewig aufrecht erhalten, man musste nur warten, bis dieser Zustand der Entspannung wich, und dabei selbst ruhig bleiben. Elrond war der Ansicht, dass Tiere egal welcher Art Energien spüren konnten und darauf reagierten, immerhin ging er auf dieselbe Weise mit Pferden um, und bis jetzt hatte selbst der wildeste Hengst ihn weder gebissen noch getreten.

Die bisher abwehrend in die Höhe gehaltenen Pfoten senkten sich allmählich, dass Fell glättete sich und die Ohren gingen ein wenig nach vorn. Das Zähne zeigen wurde weniger. Dies sah Elrond als das Zeichen für den nächsten Schritt. Er ballte eine Hand zur Faust und hielt sie dem Tier hin, damit es daran schnuppern konnte, ihm aber nicht in die Finger biss, sollte es doch zuschnappen. Zunächst musterte der Wolfshund ihn nur weiterhin, streckte dann aber doch den Kopf vor, um zu schnuppern. Ein weiteres Zeichen für Elrond, dass seine Methode Erfolg zeigte, denn das natürlichste Verhalten von Hunden und Wölfen gleichermaßen war vor Sehen und Hören das Schnuppern. So fanden sie schließlich ihre Beute, untereinander begrüßten sie sich ja auch mit Beschnuppern des jeweils anderen.

Der Wolfshund schnupperte eine ganze Weile an der ihm dargebotenen Hand und begann schließlich sogar daran zu lecken. Elrond hätte beinahe aufgelacht, so schnell hatte er sogar das Vertrauen des Tieres erlangt. Als er den Wolf zur Belohnung zu kraulen begann und das Tier sich entspannt vor ihm hinlegte, wusste er, dass er sogar seinen Respekt hatte. Das war einfacher als gedacht. Der Wolfshund unterwarf sich ihm völlig.

„Immer wieder erstaunlich“, kommentierte Ceomon, als Elrond ihm einen triumphierenden Blick zuwarf. „Aber wenn Ihr dabei von irgendwelchen Energien redet, verstehe ich immer noch nichts.“

„Weil du einfach kein Gespür dafür hast“, war Elronds Erklärung. „Dir fehlen dafür eindeutig die Instinkte und das Feingefühl.“

Jetzt war es an Ceomon, missmutig zu brummen.

„Und nun?“, erkundigte sich Rethtulu, wie immer eher sachlich orientiert.

„Jetzt werde ich mir das genauer ansehen“, sagte Elrond und griff nach der Pfote des Wolfshundes. Dieser knurrte und zeigte wieder Zähne. Elrond machte ein Geräusch, das sich in etwa wie ein scharfes „Shht“ anhörte, und hob mahnend den Finger. Das Knurren hörte auf, die Zähne blitzen aber weiterhin auf. Elrond packte das Tier am Hals und drückte seinen Kopf nach unten; er hatte des Öfteren beobachtet, wie Hunde andere Hunde maßregelten, indem sie diese im Nacken packten und sie unten hielten, bis der andere sich entspannt hatte und wieder ruhig war. Also machte auch er diesen Biss nach. Es half. Das Tier entspannte sich wieder und ließ zu, dass er die verletzte Pfote behandelte.

Der Wolfshund schien sich schon vor Tagen etwas eingetreten zu haben, wohl ein großer Dorn oder Splitter. Es schien nicht von selbst wieder herausgefallen zu sein, zudem war Schmutz in die Wunde gelangt. Nun eiterte sie böse und war entzündet. Elrond hatte einige Mühe, das verletzte Tier trotz Betäubungsmittel ruhig zu halten, während er die Verletzung reinigte und nähte. Am Ende hatte er eine blutige Nase und aufgekratzte und teils aufgebissene Arme und Hände. Bei so etwas half eben kein hundepsychologischer Trick mehr. Rethtulu reichte ihm ein Tuch, dankend nahm er es an. Schließlich war aber alles vorbei, und als das Tier wieder ruhig und entspannt war, kraulte Elrond es ausgiebig, damit keine negativen Erinnerungen zurück blieben. Hunde lebten allein im Hier und Jetzt, wahrscheinlich war die unangenehme Behandlung schon alsbald über den Streicheleinheiten vergessen.

„Das Tier wird noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben müssen“, bemerkte Elrond, „bis alles vollständig abgeheilt ist. Es ist ein Rüde und offenkundig ein Streuner, das heißt, ich werde ihm noch einige Medizin verabreichen, da er sich sicherlich das eine oder andere eingefangen hat, die ganze Palette. Außerdem wird ihm eine ordentliche Fellpflege und ein Bad wohl auch gut tun.“

Elrond richtete sich auf. „Aber das hier ist wohl nicht das Hauptereignis des Tages“, sagte er.

„Wo Ihr es schon sagt“, begann Rethtulu, „uns kam zu Ohren, Celebrimbor von Eregion hätte Kunde geschickt. Was hat es damit auf sich?“

„Er berichtete uns, dass Sauron wieder an Macht gewinnt und mehr zu fürchten ist denn je“, sagte Elrond und rieb sich die Stirn. So viel an einem Tag bereitete Kopfschmerzen! „Celebrimbor fürchtet nun endgültig einen neuen Krieg, der in Eregion seinen Anfang nehmen wird. Darum ersuchte er den König um Hilfe. Gil-galad beabsichtigt, ein Teil des Heeres zur Verteidigung Eregions auszusenden. Ich soll es führen. _Ich!_ Und nicht einmal Maethor! Er wird mir als Militärtribun zur Seite stehen, doch nicht selbst den Oberbefehl innehaben.“

Zunächst schwiegen Ceomon und Rethtulu, dann aber musste Ceomon unvermittelt lachen.

„Was ist daran so komisch?“, empörte sich Elrond. „Das ist eine ernst zu nehmende Sache!“

„Ich stelle mir nur gerade vor, wie Ihr lauthals protestiert habt“, sagte Ceomon. „War sicher sehr laut und ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sämtliche Würdenträger dieses Landes und Eregions anwesend waren.“

„Nein, nur Gil-galad und Erestor, und wir waren im Park.“ Auf einmal klang Elrond wie ein bockiges Kind. Dann aber wurde er wieder ernst, wenn nicht gar regelrecht niedergeschlagen. „Und ich weiß einfach nicht, wieso ich mich darauf eingelassen habe! Mit euch Orks jagen gehen ist schließlich etwas völlig anderes als gleich ein ganzes Heer zu führen! Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros haben nie gesagt, wie man so etwas macht, und aus Büchern lernt man das gewiss nicht.“

„Gewiss, aus Büchern lernt man so etwas nicht“, gab Rethtulu zur Antwort. „Aber dafür habt Ihr ja uns, oder? Und natürlich Maethor. Als Militärtribun wird es seine Aufgabe sein, Euch mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen.“

„Und die Herren Maglor und Maedhros haben Euch sehr wohl alles gelehrt, was Ihr wissen müsst für das Leben und die Stellung, die Euch von Geburt an zustehen“, ergänzte Ceomon. „Ihr habt es nur nie als führen und befehlen empfunden. Erinnert Ihr Euch an den Sinda, den _cundu_ Maedhros eingestellt hatte für den Heilkundigen, den er wenige Tage zuvor entlassen hatte?“

„Ja, Gwailin, wie könnte ich ihn und seine verrückten Geschichten vergessen?“, sagte Elrond.

„Eure Onkel sagten zu Euch und Eurem Bruder, dass Ihr darum bitten solltet, wenn Ihr ihn sehen wolltet, und er würde kommen. Ihr habt damit nichts weiter getan, als zu befehlen, er solle ins Haus kommen, denn das durfte er nur, wenn Ihr es wolltet. Ihr habt es lediglich in einer Bitte ausgeschmückt. So haben Euch Eure Onkel schon von Kindesbeinen an gelehrt zu führen und zu befehlen, nur in einer etwas anderen Art und Weise. Ihr solltet diese Sitte weiterhin beibehalten, es wird Euch zugutekommen.“

Elrond schwieg eine Weile und grübelte über Ceomons Worte nach. Ihm war nie bewusst geworden, dass Onkel Maglors Erziehungsmethoden tatsächlich in diese Richtung abgezielt hatten. „Wenn das so ist …“, sagte er, doch Skepsis ob seiner unverhofften Führungsrolle schwang noch immer in seiner Stimme.

Rethtulu trat auf ihn zu. „Ihr werdet dieses Heer führen, Ihr habt bereits alles, was Ihr dazu braucht“, sagte er. „Und was die noch fehlende Erfahrung angeht: Die steuern freilich wir bei.“

Nun breitete sich doch langsam ein Lächeln über Elronds Gesicht aus. „Wenn ich euch nur nicht hätte, meine Freunde!“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zitat
> 
> Morna ñole - Dunkle Kunde; Quenya
> 
> mellon - Freund
> 
> Maethor - Krieger; Quenya, weitere Quenyaform wäre ohtar. Maethor ist trotz gleichen Namens nicht mit Isildurs Knappen Ohtar zu verwechseln!
> 
> cundu - Prinz; Quenya


	3. Cáno - Heerführer

Als Elrond am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fragte er sich, warum ihn jemand mit einem feuchten Lappen im Gesicht wecken wollte. Er brummte etwas Unverständliches und tastete schlaftrunken nach dem Störenfried. Plötzlich fasste er verfilztes Haar. Er hielt inne. Was war das bloß? Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er schlug die Augen auf, und siehe, er blickte direkt in das Gesicht des Wolfshundes. Er warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu und wies von sich. Das Tier verstand, was er von ihm wollte, und ließ sich ein wenig entfernt vom Bett nieder.

Elrond fuhr sich wenig begeistert durch das Gesicht und erhob sich. Mit einem feuchten Hundekuss geweckt zu werden, war nicht gerade das, was er als angenehmen Guten-Morgen-Gruß empfand. Wenigstens verstand der Wolfshund sofort, was er von ihm wollte und musste nicht lange gemaßregelt werden. Anscheinend ein von Natur aus sehr gehorsames und unterwürfiges Tier, was den Umgang mit ihm äußerst leicht machte.

„Guten Morgen!“, hörte er da auch schon Ceomon rufen, als dieser bemerkte, dass er munter war – wenn auch unfreiwillig.

„Gleiches“, wünschte er. „Wie spät ist es?“

„Spät genug, als dass es für Euch Zeit wird aufzustehen“, sagte Ceomon beim Eintreten. Er hielt eine Schüssel in Händen, bei deren Geruch sofort die Aufmerksamkeit des Wolfshundes geweckt wurde. „Hier, seht, das habe ich in der Küche aufgetrieben“, sagte Ceomon. „Ein paar Knochen, Fleischreste und ein wenig Fett für den Hund.“

Dieser sprang wie auf Kommando auf und hechtete auf Ceomon zu, um von ihm das Futter zu ergattern. Ceomon war im Begriff, es ihm zu überlassen, als Elrond dazwischen ging.

„Warte, so einfach ist das nicht“, sagte er und nahm die Schüssel entgegen. Er hielt sie außer Reichweite des Wolfshundes und fasste diesen in den Blick. Das Tier sah ihn erst groß an und verstand nicht recht, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Als Elrond aber erneut einen Finger hob, setzte er sich gehorsam, woraufhin Elrond die Schüssel vor ihm abstellte.

„Immer erst Gehorsam und eine entspannte Haltung einfordern und erst bei Blickkontakt das Futter geben“, erklärte Elrond.

„Und warum?“, fragte Ceomon.

„Weil wir dem Hund gegenüber Rudelführer zu sein haben“, war die Antwort. „Hunde und Wölfe leben von Natur aus in Rudeln. Sie sehen daher in Elben ihre Rudelführer. Und ein Rudelführer bestimmt, wann gefressen wird, und kein anderer.“

„Klingt einleuchtend und logisch“, meinte Ceomon.

„Den Fehler, den die meisten machen, ist der, dass sie auf ihre Tiere zu sehr unsere Gefühle und Emotionen abbilden“, sagte Elrond. „Tatsächlich haben Tiere keine Emotionen und Gefühle, oder zumindest nicht solcherart, wie wir sie kennen, und wenn doch, ist es nicht erwiesen.“

Elrond ließ den Wolfshund alles auffressen, da das Futter ihm helfen würde, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Indes wusch er sich und kleidete sich an. Rethtulu hatte bereits das Frühstück serviert – er wollte ja permanent Dienstmädchen spielen.

Nach dem Essen suchte Elrond einen Gürtel, den er dem Wolfshund um den Hals legte, darauf achtend, dass es nicht zu fest und nicht zu locker war. Zunächst sträubte der Wolfshund sich freilich dagegen, doch mit Geduld und dem nötigen Wissen hatte er das provisorische Halsband angenommen. Darauf band Elrond einen Strick an das Halsband, um es als Leine zu verwenden.

Nachdem die verletzte Pfote provisorisch verbunden worden war, damit kein Schmutz in die Wunde gelangte, war der nächste Gang der zum Sattler, schließlich konnte es Elrond nicht bei dem Gürtel und dem Strick belassen. Außerdem wollte er sehen, ob er ein Gestell anfertigen lassen konnte, das das verletzte Bein des Wolfshundes entlasten würde. Ob seines neuen Schützlings erntete er auf den Straßen zwar einige neugierige und auch verwunderte Blicke – immerhin dachten die meisten, er führe einen Wolf an der Leine –, doch er beachtete sie nicht weiter. Der Wolfshund ging gut Beifuß an der kurzen Leine, zog nur selten und ging auch kaum voraus, sodass Elrond ihn nicht viel maßregeln musste, und wenn, dann nahm das Tier die kurzen Rucke an der Leine oder eine Berührung mit dem Fuß in die Flanke, um seine volle Konzentration wieder auf Elrond zu richten, gut auf und verinnerlichte sie.

Nur eines fiel Elrond negativ auf: Der Wolfshund hatte Angst vor Hunden und allen anderen Elben außer ihm, Ceomon und Rethtulu, und das war etwas, das nicht gut war, insbesondere, da er ihnen aggressiv gegenüber trat. Was das Führen an der Leine betraf, lag also noch einiges an Arbeit vor Elrond. Irgendetwas hatte ja sein müssen, es gab schließlich kaum perfekte Hunde.

Beim Sattler angekommen, machte auch dieser große Augen. „Ein Wolf?“, fragte er zur Begrüßung.

„Nein, ein Mischling“, entgegnete Elrond. „Rethtulu brachte ihn mir gestern, er ist an der Pfote verletzt. Da.“

„Uh, das sieht nicht gut aus“, meinte der andere Elb und beugte sich vor, um es sich genauer anzusehen. Ein Fehler, denn sofort ertönten bei dem Wolfshund alle Alarmglocken und er griff an. Elrond konnte von Glück reden, dass er schnelle Reflexe hatte, denn sonst hätte das Tier den Sattler erwischt. Er zog die Leine straff nach oben, sodass es nicht mehr direkt angreifen konnte. Je weniger Bewegungsmöglichkeiten Hunde für  Hals oder gar Schultern hatten, desto weniger Kraft konnten sie aufbringen. Der Wolfshund fletschte daraufhin die Zähne und knurrte. Elrond packte ihn fest im Nacken und drückte ihn zu Boden, sodass das Tier sich nicht mehr wehren konnte. Er wartete, bis das Tier wieder ruhig wenn auch nicht völlig entspannt war und ließ dann erst locker.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte er zu dem Sattler. „Es ist eben ein wildes Tier und noch nicht gezähmt. Darum werde ich mich in den nächsten Tagen noch kümmern müssen. Das gerade eben war eine Angstreaktion, er scheint Furcht vor anderen Elben und Hunden zu haben.“

„Na ja, es ist ja nichts passiert“, räumte der Elb ein. „Aber nun sagt, was führt Euch heute zu mir, _hîr_ Elrond?“

Elrond blieb noch neben dem Wolfshund knien und sorgte dafür, dass dieser den Kopf am Boden behielt und so lange in dieser Unterwerfungshaltung verharrte, bis er wieder entspannt war. „Ich brauche eine Halsband aus Leder und Fell und eine Leine aus Leder für das Tier“, sagte er. „Außerdem wollte ich anfragen, ob es Euch möglich ist, ein Gestell für seine verletzte Pfote herzustellen, sodass er sein Bein solange nicht belastet, bis seine Verletzung abgeklungen ist. Und ein Maulkorb wäre wohl auch keine so schlechte Idee.“

Mittlerweile war der Wolfshund wieder ruhig und Elrond gestattete es ihm, sich wieder aufzurichten, während er selbst aufstand.

Der Sattler besah sich das Tier vor ihm, das nun schon wieder die Ohren aufrichtete und ihn fixierte, ein Zeichen von Angriffsbereitschaft. Elrond zog die improvisierte Leine einmal kurz zur Seite, woraufhin der Wolfshund seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf ihn richtete und mehr im Gehorsam stand.

„Maulkorb, Leine und Halsband sind kein Problem“, sagte er. „Für das Gestell muss ich Maß nehmen. Garantiert Ihr, dass er nicht wieder angreift?“

„Garantie kann ich im Moment nicht geben, aber ich kann verhindern, dass er Euch erwischt“, sagte Elrond. „Macht nur, ich habe ihn unter Kontrolle.“

„Einen Wolf, ich fasse es nicht.“ Der Elb schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf.

„Er ist nicht mal zur Hälfte Wolf, und so schwer ist das nicht“, schwächte Elrond ab.

Im Folgenden schnitt der Sattler Fell- und Lederstreifen zurecht und fertigte aus ihnen nach Elronds Erklärungen Maulkorb, Leine und ein spezielles Halsband, das stets direkt unterhalb des Kopfes lag und nicht die Gefahr barg, sich zu fest zuzuziehen, sollte der Wolfshund an der Leine ziehen.

Schließlich war alles gerichtet und Elronds neuer Schützling nicht nur provisorisch versorgt. Nun jedoch hieß es für ihn wieder, seine Arbeit zu verrichten. Gil-galad hatte ihn schon am Morgen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er ihn nach dem Mittag bei sich sehen wolle. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihm mitteilen, was er am Vortag noch geregelt hatte betreffend den kommenden Kriegsfall.

Elrond bat darum, dass er den Wolfshund vor den König bringen durfte. Erst, als er erklärte, weshalb er darum bat, wurde es ihm erlaubt, allerdings nur von Gil-galad persönlich, alle anderen waren ob seiner anscheinend neuen Macke skeptisch. Er wurde ja ohnehin für seltsam gehalten …

Interessanter Weise war Gil-galad der einzige, der es erheiternd fand, dass der Wolfshund ihn von allen am wenigsten leiden konnte. Selbst Elrond hatte Mühe, das Tier zu bändigen, damit es nicht auf den König losging, weshalb im Thronsaal, wo ihn der König mit seinen anderen Ratsherren erwartet hatte, so einige Stimmen laut wurden.

„Schweigt!“, fuhr Gil-galad die gegen Elrond protestierenden Elben an – es waren zu Elronds Leidwesen wieder einmal nicht wenige. Dann wandte sich der König an seinen Herold, der es mittlerweile geschafft hatte, den Wolfshund wieder irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, und nun keuchend, mit wirrem Haar und etwas belämmert drein schauend dastand.

„Ich will nur eines wissen“, begann Gil-galad schmunzelnd. „Wieso hast du darum gebeten, ihn mitbringen zu dürfen? Kuschelig ist er ja nicht wirklich.“

Elrond versuchte die finsteren Blicke der anderen zu ignorieren. Selbst Erestor stand einmal nicht auf seiner Seite. „Rethtulu brachte ihn mir gestern“, erklärte er. „Das Tier ist verletzt, ich will es gesund pflegen. Es zeigt jedoch Angststörungen gegenüber anderen Elben und Hunden, wie ich bemerkte. Daher wollte ich es mit so vielem wie möglich konfrontieren, um ihm die Angst zu nehmen. Die Aggression gerade eben war eine Angstrektion.“

Gil-galad nickte. Er verstand und hatte Verständnis. „ _Násië_ “, bestätigte er. „Du weißt ja schließlich, was du tust. So, nun aber zum Geschäftlichen.“

Elrond fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er sollte sich überlegen, wie er sich bei Gelegenheit bei Gil-galad für seine übergroße Güte ihm gegenüber bedanken konnte; der König ließ ihm aus reiner Freundschaft so vieles durchgehen.

Elrond bedeutete dem Wolfshund, sich nahe einer der Säulen hinzulegen und zu bleiben, als der König sie an einen großen, massiven Tisch an einer der Längsseiten des Thronsaales verwies, auf dem zahlreiche Karten und Notizen ausgebreitet waren. Im Folgenden legte Gil-galad noch einmal für alle die Situation dar, obgleich vieles aufgrund der Vorgeschichte bekannt war.

Im Nachhinein verkündete Gil-galad, Elrond zum Heerführer ernannt zu haben. Kein Murren dieses Mal, doch der eine oder andere missverständliche Blick. Wieder wurden einige der Elben scharf von Gil-galad zurechtgewiesen, dem es dieses Mal wohl auch zu viel gewesen war, denn es folgte eine Strafpredigt, dass er nie wieder auch nur den leisesten Widerspruch gegen Elrond hören wollte. Es war eine sehr strenge Strafpredigt. Wie Elrond noch feststellen sollte, würde sie sehr lange vorhalten, auch wenn er später gern den Fakt unter den Tisch kehrte, dass vorrangig er sich dieses Mal ihren Respekt erarbeitet hatte mit dem, was noch folgen sollte.

Es wurden Truppenstärke, Stationierung der Truppen, Versorgung und vieles weitere besprochen. Es sollte ein langer Tag werden. Es wurden die _tírila_ und _témacáno_ bestimmt, die unter Elronds Befehl standen, sowie, welche Truppenteile seines Heeres Gil-galad nun überhaupt entsenden wollte. Am Ende entschied er sich für gut ein Drittel des Heeres.

Am Ende des Tages, es ging schon auf den Abend zu, taten Elrond die Füße weh, denn die meiste Zeit standen sie, da sie immer wieder um den großen Tisch herum gehen mussten, um diese oder jene Karte zu studieren. Immerhin war Elrond froh, dass der Wolfshund sich ihm so gut unterwarf und in der Regel still blieb, sodass er sich nicht auch noch großartig um ihn kümmern musste. Solange das Tier noch nicht gebändigt war, wollte er nicht, dass Ceomon oder Rethtulu oder gar ein anderer an es herangingen, um es in der langen Zeit zu bewegen.

Die Sonne war schon gesunken, als sie am späten Abend die Gespräche abschlossen und auch tatsächlich abgeschlossen hatten. Es war erstaunlich schnell gegangen, befand Elrond. Als Gil-galad ihn schon in früheren Jahren mit Truppenteilen ausgesandt hatte, um Orks zu jagen, hatten sie teils länger gebraucht für wesentlich kleinere Angelegenheiten. Vielleicht lag ihnen allen ja auch einfach nur Gil-galads Strafpredigt im Magen und sie wollten ihn nicht mit unnötigen Diskussionen erzürnen.

Gil-galad entließ sie nun endlich, bedeutete Elrond aber, noch einen Moment zu verweilen. „Ich möchte dir etwas geben“, begann er geradeheraus, als er auch die Wachen fortgeschickt hatte.

Elrond runzelte die Stirn. „Ich frage mich, womit ich das verdient habe“, sagte er.

Er setzte schon an, sich für den Hund als auch für Gil-galads Zornausbruch über die Reaktion der anderen Ratsherren auf ihn zu entschuldigen, als der König ihn unterbrach. „Nein, Elrond, sag’s nicht“, lachte dieser. „Ich weiß doch, was dir auf der Zunge liegt. Dass es dir leidtut, dass du in mancherlei Hinsicht so ein Sonderfall bist. Aber du bist nun einmal mein Freund – mein bester, um genau zu sein – und Freunden erweist man hin und wieder einen kleinen Freundschaftsdienst. So hat es ja auch mein Vater mit Maedhros immer gehalten. Du erweist mir wahrscheinlich sogar eine größeren Freundschaftsdienst, als du ahnst.“

Elrond runzelte die Stirn. Was meinte Gil-galad?

Dieser schmunzelte. „Denn du bist immerhin der einzige an diesem Hof, ja, im ganzen Land, möchte ich wetten, der mich als den völlig normalen und auch ein wenig exzentrischen Elb sieht, der ich wirklich bin. Weißt du, wie gut das tut?“

„O ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen“, sagte Elrond leise. „Wenn ich schon damit zu schaffen habe, dass niemand Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros so sehen kann wie ich, wie muss es dann ihnen ergangen sein? Wie muss es nun dir gehen?“

„Genau. Ich sehe, du weißt, wovon ich rede. Aber darum soll es hier ja nicht gehen. Hier.“  Und mit diesen Worten nahm er Vilya, den Luftigen, ersten und mächtigsten der drei Elbenringe, vom Finger und reichte ihn Elrond. „Ich leihe ihn dir als meinen Herold und nun auch Heerführer. Er wird dir gute Dienste leisten.“

Dieser sah den König nur groß an und wies die Geste von sich. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen, Galad. Vilya! Das geht selbst über Freundschaft hinaus.“

„ _Márië_. Aber nicht über das Wohlwollen des Hohen Königs zu seinem treuesten Untertan“, entgegnete Gil-galad und steckte den Ring kurzerhand Elrond an den Finger.

Elrond hatte alles Mögliche erwartet vom Blitzeinschlag bis hin, dass er wie gefällt umfiel, nur nicht das. Im ersten Moment schien ihn Vilyas Macht zu überwältigen, und es kostete ihn enorme Willensanstrengung, um den Ring zu bändigen, bevor er ihn niederzureißen drohte. Er starrte den unscheinbaren und doch eleganten Ring mit dem blauen Stein an seiner Hand verblüfft an. Er hatte gewusst, dass Gil-galad mit ihn irgendwie sein Reich auf besondere Weise schütze, wie diese Macht jedoch im Einzelnen aussah, darüber hatte er sich nie Gedanken gemacht. Es schien, als sei er an dem Ring gewachsen, schier ungeahnte Dinge schienen ihm nun zum Greifen nahe.

„Ja, es erfordert einen starken Willen, um ihn sich zu unterwerfen“, sagte Gil-galad. „Ich werde dich in den nächsten Tagen in seinem Gebrauch unterweisen, allerdings bleibt das lieber unter uns. Ich glaube, es ist nicht so klug, es an den großen Nagel zu hängen, dass ich dir einen der Ringe der Macht lieh. Dennoch ist es so gut, du wirst seine Fähigkeiten sicherlich nützlich finden, um Celebrimbor in Eregion beizustehen.“

Elrond bemühte sich noch immer um einen klaren Gedanken und gleichzeitig um die Kontrolle über den Ring. „Ist es überhaupt ratsam, einen Ring wieder nach Eregion zu bringen, wo Sauron doch überall nach ihnen suchen wird?“, fragte er schließlich schleppend.

„Vorerst wird er mir hier ja kaum etwas nützen und zur Not hat Círdan immer noch Narya“, sagte der Hohe König. „Trage du nun in den nächsten Tagen immer den Ring bei dir, damit er sich an dich gewöhnt und du dich an ihn, doch trage ihn im Verborgenen. Versuche nichts! Wir werden nun das Heer zusammenstellen, ich will dich in den nächsten Tagen mit mir auf dem Übungsplatz sehen. Ich werde dich wohl noch ein wenig drillen müssen, ebenso brauchst du Übung im Führen von Heeren. Immer am Abend will ich dich in meinen Gemächern sehen, dann zeige ich dir, wie der Ring zu gebrauchen ist. Wenn er dich erst einmal angenommen hat, dann wird er dir sicherlich auch das eine oder andere von selbst offenbaren, denke ich.“

Elrond sah das Kleinod an seinem Finger befremdlich an. „Du redest davon, als habe er einen eigenen Willen“, sagte er. „Das ist mir, mit Verlaub, unheimlich.“

„Alle Ringe der Macht haben das“, erklärte Gil-galad. „Sie sind etwas ganz Besonderes, jeder hat seinen eigenen Charakter. Welchen Charakter der Eine hat, dürfte uns allen wohl klar sein …“

Gil-galad hielt inne, und Elrond fragte sich, was der König nun wieder in seinem Hirn ausheckte. Das, was er gerade angerichtet hatte, würde es sicher nicht übersteigen. „Wie heißt eigentlich der Hund?“, kam dann doch eine unerwartet profane Frage.

Elrond brauchte einen Moment, um sich auf sie einzustellen. „Er hat keinen Namen und ich werde ihm wohl auch keinen geben“, sagte er.

„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Gil-galad unschuldig wie ein Kind. „Bis auf seine Bissigkeit von vorhin ist er doch nun ein braves, diszipliniertes Hündchen – wie auch immer du das gemacht hast.“

„Energie“, war Elronds einfache Antwort. „Und ich werde ihm keinen Namen geben, da ich zum einen nicht vorhabe, ihn zu behalten, und zum anderen es eine zu persönliche Bindung zu ihm aufbauen würde, was seiner Resozialisierung nur hinderlich wäre.“

„Ach …“ Gil-galad konnte nicht folgen.

„Ich denke, Tiere handeln emotionslos“, fügte Elrond erklärend an. „Emotionen lassen uns in den Augen eines Hundes schwach erscheinen, wenn sie unser Handeln bestimmen. Also unterbinde ich das von vornherein bei ihm. Erspart mir Bisse und Kratzer, weißt du.“

„Das macht Sinn“, räumte Gil-galad ein. „Nun, der Plan ist bekannt. Dir noch einen schönen Abend.“

 

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen verliefen so, wie Gil-galad es befohlen hatte. Denn dieses Mal war es in der Tat ein Befehl gewesen, als er Elrond auf den Übungsplatz und später zu Privatstunden in Ringkunde zu sich gerufen hatte. Sie frischten ihre Schwertkünste wieder auf – in letzter Zeit hatte Elrond denkbar wenig Gebrauch von seiner Waffe gemacht und auch Gil-galad war der Meinung, dass er sich ein wenig Speck von den Rippen schmelzen könne. Die meiste Zeit verbrauchten sie aber damit, dass Elrond die Soldaten unter Gil-galads Anleitung über den Platz scheuchte und er sich dabei näher mit Maethor bekannt machte.

Maethor war ein großer, grauäugiger Krieger, dessen ansonsten schwarzes Haar mit feinen grauen Strähnen durchsetzt war. Er war distinguiert und in seinen Ansichten und seinen Denkweisen vollkommen auf das Militär ausgerichtet. Elrond bezweifelte, dass er jemals mit diesem Elben Freund werden konnte, wusste aber, dass er auf dessen Fundus an Erfahrung angewiesen war. Außerdem glaubte er, dass Maethor ihn zumindest im Moment noch nicht wirklich schätze, denn immerhin hatte Elrond den Oberbefehl inne und nicht er.

Am Anfang sagte dieser Drill Elrond wenig zu, doch als auch Ceomon und Rethtulu auf Gil-galads Anraten hinzukamen und ihm ebenfalls wertvolle Informationen zukamen ließen, gewöhnte er sich doch erschreckend schnell daran. Das einzige, woran er sich so schnell nicht gewöhnte, waren die neuen Anredeformen, _cáno_ , _inga_ oder auch _hest_ und _main_ und dergleichen.

Wie gewünscht, kam er abends nach getaner Arbeit zu Gil-galad. Allein seine beiden treuen Diener wussten darum, was Elrond bei diesen Besuchen bei sich trug, und selbst sie waren mehr als nur verblüfft gewesen, als er es ihnen gesagt hatte. Diese Besuche waren zumeist geprägt von trockener Theorie, doch Elrond erkannte schnell, dass dies seine Berechtigung hatte. Der Ring besaß weitaus größere Macht, als er geahnt hatte, diese unbedacht einzusetzen, könnte entsetzliche Folgen für ihn und alles in seiner Umgebung haben.

Gil-galad ließ es behutsam angehen und fing mit kleinen Dingen an, ein leichter Hauch im Zimmer, ein winziges Bauschen der Vorhänge. Doch intuitiv wusste Elrond schon nach wenigen Tagen, an denen er den Ring trug, zu was dieser alles fähig war: die Macht, die Naturgewalten höchstselbst seinem Willen zu unterwerfen. Es war erschreckend und berauschend zugleich.

Was den Wolfshund anging, so hatte Elrond ihn schon nach drei Tagen vollkommen resozialisiert, es war kein allzu schwerer Fall gewesen. Freilich musste er weiter an ihm arbeiten, aber das musste man an jedem Hund. Allein die Verletzung brauchte ihre Zeit, bevor sie ausgeheilt war. Immerhin konnte er ihn  jetzt überall gefahrlos mitnehmen, nach nur einer Woche ließ er ihn ohne Leine laufen. Der Hund folgte getreu.

Als es mit dem Heerführen nach knapp einem Monat schon besser klappte und Elrond auch in der Ringkunde erhebliche Fortschritte machte, da Vilya ihn nun bereitwillig angenommen hatte und ihn in seiner Beherrschung unterstützte, führte ihn Gil-galad im Dunkel der Nacht ein wenig fort aus der Stadt. Nachdem er die Wachen, die sie begleitet hatten (lästig, diese Leibwachen, zumindest Gil-galads Kommentar zufolge), irgendwann einmal hatte stehen lassen, ging der König mit ihm noch ein ganzes Stück weiter, bis sie zu einem kleinen Fluss kamen. Er floss träge dahin und mündete alsbald im Meer.

„Benutze Vilya“, sagte Gil-galad nur.

Elrond wusste, was er meinte, Vilya sagte es ihm.

Als die gewaltige Flutwelle an ihnen vorbeigerauscht war und sie beide mit Sprühwasser durchnässt hatte, war Elrond tatsächlich zutiefst erschüttert, was er tatsächlich alles mit Vilya bewerkstelligen konnte, obgleich der Ring es ihm schon vor einiger Zeit anvertraut hatte.

„Ich sehe, ihr beiden versteht euch gut“, schmunzelte Gil-galad, als sei das gerade eben nichts Weltbewegendes gewesen. „Du bist nun also bereit, in ein paar Tagen unseren lieben Freund zu besuchen, er wird sich sicher freuen.“

Elrond starre noch immer den Ring an seiner Hand groß und schon beinahe entsetzt an und hatte nicht wirklich registriert, was der König gesagt hatte. Das war gerade wirklich er selbst gewesen? Grundgütiger! Er hatte ja Angst vor sich selbst!

Gil-galad schien seine Gedanken zu kennen. „Warum machst du dir Sorgen?“, fragte er. „Der Ring hat dich als seinen zeitweiligen Träger angenommen, er wird dir helfen und sich nicht gegen dich stellen. Obgleich es noch immer eine Kraftanstrengung ist, ihn unter dem eigenen Willen zu halten, so wird er es dir jedoch nicht noch schwerer machen. Ihn zu tragen und zu beherrschen, wird dir gut tun, du wirst sehen. Man wächst nur an Herausforderungen, sagte mein Vater.“

„Und Onkel Maedhros erwiderte stets, dass man doch auch sehr leicht an ihnen zugrunde gehen kann“, konterte Elrond.

„Das verbitte ich mir!“, schnaubte der König. „Vater war darüber immer sehr erbost, jetzt bin ich es auch. Sei nicht immer so pessimistisch.“

„Ich hätte Strichliste führen sollen, wie oft ich das schon in meinem Leben gehört habe …“

„Du wärest geschockt, darauf verwette ich meine Krone.“

 

Wie schon in den vergangenen Wochen war auch in den letzten Tagen vor Aufbruch des Heeres hektischer Betrieb in Forlond. Gil-galad hatte aus dem ganzen Land die Soldaten einbezogen, die nun alle irgendwie untergebracht werden mussten. Immerhin waren es drei _rimbi_ , die er unter Elronds Befehl Celebrimbor zur Unterstützung sandte und damit keine geringe Anzahl an Elben, die in der Garnison der Stadt zeitweilig stationiert waren. Es war ein kleiner logistischer Albtraum, und Elrond war froh, dass er sich nicht damit belasten musste. Zumindest noch nicht, und bei diesem Gedanken und dem Anblick des Heeres, das er zu führen hatte, hätte er sich am liebsten unter seiner Decke verkrochen und wäre nie wieder hervorgekommen.

Die Waffen wurden geschliffen, Rüstungen poliert, Flaggen gehisst. Die Schmieden liefen auf Hochtouren, die Bäcker und Wirte der Stadt hatten so viele Mäuler zu stopfen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Als sich auch noch eine der Getreidelieferungen aus Harlindon, die Gil-galad für diesen Zeitraum zusätzlich einschiffen musste, sich um einen Tag verspätete, wäre beinahe alles mit einem Schlag in Chaos versunken. Elrond bewunderte Gil-galad dafür, dass er es irgendwie schaffte, alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen, und verkroch sich tatsächlich unter seiner Decke, als er daran dachte, dass ihm das auch passieren könnte. In der Fremde. Mit einem feindlichen Heer im Rücken! Es bedurfte einigen guten Zuredens von Seiten Ceomons, bevor er wieder hervor kam.

Schließlich kam Nachricht aus Númenor in Form von Schiffen, die Vorräte und auch Soldaten an Bord hatten. Tar-Telperien hatte ihre Unterstützung zugesichert. Nun errichteten die Númenorer an der Küste Forlindons ein provisorisches Lager, von dem sie im Ernstfall aus die Versorgung ihrer Verbündeten sichern wollten. Die Soldaten schlossen sich dem Heer des Hohen Königs an, um ihn auch auf diese Weise zu stärken. Eine Flotte wurde ihnen ebenso versprochen, auch wenn dies noch seine Zeit brauchen würde, wie es hieß. Sie waren gerüstet.

Elrond konnte einfach nicht in Worte fassen, was für ein Horror ihn packte, als der Tag der Tage näher und näher kam. Warum war er nur diesem Wahnsinn anheimgefallen? Warum hatte er sich darauf eingelassen? Er war verrückt, anders konnte es doch gar nicht sein. Er war vollkommen verrückt! Die ganze Sache war vollkommen verrückt. Er war im Vergleich zu allen anderen der reinste Grünschnabel, führte aber ein Heer nach Eregion, um dessen Heer wahrscheinlich auch gleich noch zusammen mit Celebrimbor zu kommandieren. Es war ja nicht so, dass er noch überhaupt keine Erfahrung hatte …

Dann war der Tag gekommen, an dem das Heer ausrückte. Elrond wollte sterben.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cáno - Anführer, Befehlshaber, Gebieter; verwendet im Sinne von Heerführer und als Synonym für den römischen Legat; Quenya
> 
> násië! – so ist es; Quenya
> 
> tírila - Bewachender; der, der bewacht; PPA v. tír- - bewachen; Quenya; eigen erstelltes elbisches Synonym für den römischen Präfekt
> 
> témacáno - Reihenbefehlshaber; Quenya; eigen erstelltes elbisches Synonym für römischen Centurio
> 
> inga - erst(e, er es) in einer Reihen- oder Rangfolge; hier im Sinne von Anführer verwendet; Quenya
> 
> hest – Hauptmann, Sindarin
> 
> main – erst(e, er es), haupt-, im Sinne von primär wichtigster, nicht nummerisch, Sindarin
> 
> márië – es ist gut; Quenya
> 
> rimbi - Scharen, Sg. rimbe; Quenya; selbst gewähltes elbisches Synonym für römische Legion


	4. Ciriyaleliër - Schiffsreisen

Es war bestimmt worden, dass sie mit dem Schiff nach Eregion reisen würden, denn in Anbetracht der Notlage und des weiten Weges wäre dies die schnellste Lösung. Späher berichteten bereits von einem starken Heer in Calenardhon, das sich unaufhaltsam nach Norden auf Eriador zu bewegte. Zunächst sollten sie entlang der Küsten Harlindons und Minhiriaths nach Süden fahren, bis sie die Mündung des Gwathlo erreichten. Dann würden sie stromaufwärts rudern, bis sie Ost-in-Edhil erreicht hatten, wo Celebrimbor nahe der Tore von Moria seinen Sitz genommen hatte. Elrond hatte es gewagt, vor Gil-galad schwachen Protest einzulegen, wurde aber zu seinem Leidwesen mit deutlicher Mehrheit überstimmt. Mit einem Heer zu Schiff nach Eregion zu reisen, würde schneller sein als der Landweg.

Schiffsreisen. Er verabscheute sie! Jedes Mal wurde ihm speiübel. Wie hatte sein Bruder das nur aushalten können? Seekönig?! Es war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel.

Etwas kläglich stand er am Kai, an dem das Flaggschiff der Flotte, mit dem sie auszogen, festgemacht war. Um ihn herum herrschte hektischer Betrieb, während die Schiffe von den Mannschaften beladen wurden und die Soldaten an Bord gingen. Zahlreiche Familienangehörige waren erschienen, um von ihren Verwandten, die nun in den Krieg zogen, Abschied zu nehmen. Es war mehr als voll. Elrond war nicht wirklich wohl in seiner Haut, obgleich sowohl Ceomon als auch Rethtulu, beide nun in beeindruckender Rüstung, neben ihm standen und auch Gil-galad nicht fern war.

Der König schrie einige letzte Befehle mitten in das Durcheinander (Elrond fragte sich, ob ihn irgendwer verstanden hatte, er jedenfalls nicht) und wandte sich dann seinem Herold zu, um von ihm Abschied zu nehmen. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du schaffst das schon“, munterte er ihn auf. „Wirst schon sehen. Die Rüstung steht dir im Übrigen sehr gut.“

Elrond sah an sich herab. Er trug eine Rüstung, die der Ceomons sehr ähnlich war, wenn auch prunkvoller gestaltet. Als Kind hatte er sich immer so eine Rüstung wie Ceomons gewünscht, jetzt hatte er sie. Er musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken.

Der Wolfshund, der bis jetzt in der Umgebung geschnüffelt hatte, kam zu Elrond, setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wolltest du ihn nicht eigentlich wieder aussetzen, jetzt, wo er genesen ist?“, fragte Gil-galad.

„Wollte ich“, war Elronds schlichte Erklärung. „Aber er nicht. Er kam immer wieder, anhänglich wie eine Klette. Ich frage mich, wo ich versagt habe, als ich ihm ‚Bleib!‘ beibrachte. Also habe ich jetzt wohl einen Hund.“

Gil-galad lachte. „Treu, wie nur Hunde sein können! Hat er jetzt einen Namen?“

Elrond sah auf das Tier herab und kraulte es zwischen den Ohren. „Ich habe ihn Garahû genannt.“

Garahû leckte seinem selbsterwählten Herrchen die Hand.

Gil-galad lachte. „Was für ein kreativer Name! Wolfshund!“

Elrond stimmte mit ein. „Aber willst du bestreiten, dass Maglors Namen für meinen Bruder und mich kreativer waren?“

„Nein“, räumte Gil-galad ein. „Aber ich wette, er nannte euch am Anfang so, um zu unterscheiden, wer wer ist und beließ es später einfach dabei.“

„So schwer ist es nun wirklich nicht, mich von meinem Bruder zu unterscheiden!“, entrüstete sich Elrond. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum alle immer solche Probleme damit hatten. Nun, dieses Problem hatte allerdings schon einmal dazu geführt, dass er für einen Tag König von Númenor gewesen war, als er seinen Bruder besucht hatte und sie einfach am Morgen und unbemerkt von allen die Kleider getauscht hatten. Es hatte zu Elronds Verwunderung niemand gemerkt. Spaß hatte es dennoch gemacht! Auch als Elbenfürst durfte man sich hin und wieder wie ein kleiner Junge benehmen …

„Ach … Sagst du, nicht aber ich“, stellte Gil-galad klar. „So, du solltest allmählich an Bord gehen und kein Teekränzchen mit mir am Kai halten – hinterlässt keinen guten ersten Eindruck bei deinen Leuten.“

„Meine Güte, wie das klingt …“, murmelte Elrond.

„Gewöhnungsbedürftig, nicht?“, sagte Gil-galad. „Und nun lebe wohl.  _Iliya alma ardo nauvacen._ “

„ _Rainicen yesti laiteanye_ “, erwiderte Elrond mit einem leichten Neigen seines Kopfes. Schweren Herzens wandte er sich dem Schiff zu und sehnte sich schon jetzt nach dieser gewissen kleinen Phiole in seinem Quartier, die ihm das Leben auf dieser überdimensionierten Nussschale hoffentlich um einiges leichter machen würde. Er pfiff kurz, Garahû sprang auf und kam an seine Seite. Dann betrat er die Planken, mit weichen Knien, wie immer.

Als alsbald alles verstaut war und die Letzten an Bord gegangen waren, gab er dem Kapitän das Zeichen zum Ablegen. Er warf noch einmal einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Ufer. Beinahe meinte er, Gil-galad, der ihm zuwinkte wie einer aus dem gemeinen Volk, schelmisch zwinkern zu sehen. Dieser Elb war wahnsinnig! Er verzog sich unter das Deck und in sein Quartier, um im Elend zu versinken.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Mittel, was Ihr da zusammengerührt habt?“, fragte Ceomon unschuldig, der ihn wie Rethtulu in der kleinen Kajüte erwartete; sie selbst hatten jeder für sich ebenfalls eine bekommen, jedoch noch einmal deutlich kleiner als Elronds. Immerhin hatten sie jeder eine, dafür hatte er sich eingesetzt, jetzt, da sie für diesen Ausnahmezustand von ihm den Stand von Beratern zugesprochen bekommen hatten.

Elrond zückte besagtes Mittel und stürzte den klaren Inhalt der Phiole in einem Zug hinunter. „Hilft gegen Seekrankheit“, erklärte er. „Ich habe es entdeckt, als ich immer mal wieder Elros besuchen war auf Númenor.“ Schon jetzt merkte er, wie der eigentlich im Hafenbecken noch so gut wie gar nicht vorhandene Seegang ihm auf den Magen schlug, was aber durch die Wirkung der Medizin sehr schnell verdrängt wurde. Die Nebenwirkung, leicht benebelte Gedanken, setzte allerdings auch recht rasch ein. Wenn dies der Preis für eine Überfahrt war, bei der er nicht permanent über der Reling hängen würde, war er bereit, ihn zu zahlen, egal, was man sagen würde. Er schnappte sich Garahû und vergrub das Gesicht in dessen nach gründlichster Pflege mittlerweile glatten und vollen Fell. Der Hund brummte zufrieden.

 

Auf diese Weise verbrachte er mehr oder weniger die gesamte, mehrwöchige Überfahrt. Während Ceomon und Rethtulu sichtlich Vergnügen daran fanden, verkrümelte Elrond sich meist in irgendeine Ecke, wo er niemandem im Weg war und stumm leiden konnte. Nützlich konnte er sich ohnehin nicht machen, da die allzeit küstennahe Fahrt keine großartigen navigatorischen Meisterleistungen abverlangte und er allgemein nichts von der Seefahrt verstand.

Die Flotte zählte gut eine Hand voll großer Galeonen, die tagein tagaus in stets derselben Formation entlang der Küstenlinie fuhren. Für Elrond wurde es sehr schnell zu einem ermüdenden Anblick, denn auch die Küste bot keine allzu große Abwechslung, zumal sie nur als schmales Band am Horizont auszumachen war.

Sie kamen noch gut voran, denn die Winde standen zumeist günstig und sie mussten nur wenig rudern oder gar gegen den Wind kreuzen. Allzeit herrschte hektische Betriebsamkeit, und bald musste sich auch Elrond eingestehen, dass das emsige Treiben der Mannschaften auf den Schiffen doch etwas Faszinierendes an sich hatte. Bald hatte er festgestellt, dass es an Deck doch etwas angenehmer war als darunter, denn hier hatte er wenigstens frische Seeluft. Also döste er nun die meiste Zeit des Tages unter einem Sonnensegel auf dem Achterdeck des Flaggschiffes – einen wacheren Gemütszustand ließ das Medikament, das er täglich nahm, um nicht die Fische füttern zu gehen, ohnehin nicht zu – und beobachtete den Ameisenhaufen, wie er das Schiff insgeheim nannte. Noch waren die Pflichten des _cáno_ sehr angenehm, wie er fand: Er hatte bisher keine nennenswerten.

Ceomon und Rethtulu kümmerten sich wie immer um sein leibliches Wohl und räumten die Kabine auf. Insgeheim bemerkte Ceomon für sich, dass es wirklich erstaunlich war, wie viel Unordnung ein einzelner Halbelb auf so engem Raum verursachen konnte. Doch auch sie hatten die meiste Zeit des Tages kaum etwas zu tun. Im Gegenzug zu Elrond befassten sie sich also genauer mit der Handhabung eines Schiffes und fragten nicht selten den Kapitän über allerlei Dinge aus. Da dieser ein Teler aus Círdans Volk war, war er anfangs nicht wirklich begeistert, dass ausgerechnet diese beiden Noldor ihn belagerten. Doch schon bald wurden ihre Fragen sachlicher – und er ihnen sehr viel wohlgesonnener.

Was Garahû betraf, nun, der tat es liebend gern seinem neuen Herrn nach und döste neben ihm. Elrond konnte von Glück reden, dass sein neuer treuer Begleiter nicht unbedingt der aktivste war und recht gut damit umgehen konnte, für die Dauer der Reise nur an Bord des Schiffes Auslauf zu haben. Zumeist streunte er, wenn er nicht gerade Elrond Gesellschaft leistete, unter Deck umher und fing die Ratten. Als Dank bekam er dafür, verborgen vor Elronds strengem Auge, vom Schiffskoch immer wieder das eine oder andere Leckerli. Bald schon hatte er wieder die ersten Fettpolster angesetzt, die er während seiner Genesungszeit nur spärlich auf den Grippen besessen hatte und davor so gut wie gar nicht.

Elrond begann zu überlegen, was er mit seinem Hund anfangen sollte. Im Gehorsam stand er ja mittlerweile sehr gut, er folgte ihm und auch jedem anderen aufs Wort, war ruhig und unterwürfig. Er könnte ihn ausbilden, aber für was? Was würde ihm nützen? Er sollte sich dabei nach den natürlichen Instinkten des Tieres richten, das ganz gewiss. Ein Suchhund? Wirklich aktiv nach Ratten suchte er ja nicht, er fing sie nur gelegentlich … Ein Wachhund? Wieso nicht? Er hing immerhin sehr an Elrond, und Rudeltiere waren bestrebt, ihren Rudelführer zu schützen, war er einmal in Bedrängnis. Ein Wachhund war also, wenn er bedachte, dass er in den Krieg zog, sicherlich etwas sehr Nützliches. Ein treuer Gefährte, der einem im Kampf bedingungslos zur Seite stand. Ja, das war eine gute Sache. Allerdings sollte er damit erst anfangen, wenn er wieder von diesem verfluchten Schiff herunter war, so benebelt, wie er zur Zeit von seiner Medizin war, würde er Garahû nicht einmal dazu bringen, Pfote zu geben.

Allmählich freundete er sich auch mit dem Gedanken an, eine Zucht zu beginnen, sollte das hier erst einmal vorbei sein und er endlich wieder in ein ruhiges und normales Leben zurück konnte. Dafür aber musste erst einmal die Gefahr von Eregion abgewendet werden. Wäre es doch nur so einfach …

Nach gut einer Woche schwenkte die Flotte in die Mündung der Grauflut ein. In Lond Daer, einem Seefahrerhafen der Númenorer, der von Tar-Aldarion gegründet worden war, gingen sie für einen Tag vor Anker. Elrond nutze den freien Tag, um sich endlich mal wieder die Beine zu vertreten, Garahû Auslauf zu verschaffen, ihm ein paar Kleinigkeiten in der Stadt zu kaufen, und um sich selbst wieder einen klaren Kopf zu verschaffen. Diese Medizin war auf Dauer auch nicht die perfekte Lösung …

Da sie über Nacht blieben, lud der _liëheru_ Elrond, sowie seine Offiziere und die Kapitäne der Galeonen in seine Villa ein, dort zu nächtigen, um zumindest eine Nacht ihrer Reise nicht in den unbequemen Betten der Schiffskajüten zu verbringen. Elronds Rücken dankte es ihm. Auch erhielten sie hier Neuigkeiten über die Lage im Land. Trotz der Fröhlichkeit über das Heer der Elben in der Stadt spürte man doch die Angst um das, was dieses Heer bedeutete. Elrond bemerkte, dass man große Stücke auf ihn setzte, und es sagte ihm nicht sonderlich zu. Noch immer waren die Versagensängste allgegenwärtig. Zumal ihnen nun zu Ohren kam, dass Saurons Heerscharen immer weiter nach Norden vorrückten und nun allerhöchste Eile geboten war, sollte überhaupt noch irgendetwas zu retten sein. Erste Gerüchte über die Truppenstärken des Feindes waren ebenso wenig beruhigend.

Dass ein Heer der Elben im Hafen der Stadt ankerte, war bei weitem keine kleine Attraktion. Als Elrond am nächsten Tag zum Flaggschiff zurückkehren wollte, fand er die gesamte Flotte von neugierigen Bürgern belagert. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er seine Autorität das erste Mal in seiner neuen Karriere als Heerführer durchgesetzt und die Soldaten davon abgebracht hatte, sich von den Menschen wie eitle Pfaue zur Schau zu stellen. Noch länger dauerte es, bis er erreicht hatte, dass alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang lief und er die Menschen davon abgebracht hatte, bei ihren Reisevorbereitungen nur im Wege zu stehen. Erstaunlicher Weise war ihm, nebst Ceomon und Rethtulu, Garahûs wölfisches Knurren eine sehr große Hilfe. Ja, er sollte ihn ausbilden und das mit der Zucht im Auge behalten. Garahû war ein gutes Tier, es wäre schade, solche Anlagen ungenutzt vergehen zu lassen.

Verspätet doch noch immer am späten Vormittag konnten sie nun endlich wieder aufbrechen. Ihnen folgten die begeisterten Rufe der Menschen Lond Daers. Elrond hatte das Gefühl, dass man in dieser Stadt den Kindern noch sehr lange davon erzählen würde.

Ihr Kurs führte sie nun mehr oder weniger nordöstlich ins Landesinnere. Da sie nun einen Fluss hinauffuhren, mussten sie verstärkt rudern, doch insgeheim sorgte Elrond mit Vilya dafür, dass die Winde nicht immer nur landab gingen und sie auch gegen den Strom kreuzen konnten. Zu ihrer Linken lag Minhiriath, ein weites, grünes Land, deren Besiedlung durch Menschen gerade erst begonnen hatte mit der festen Siedlung der Númenorer in Mittelerde. Zu ihrer Rechten erstreckte sich Enedwaith, das im Gegenzug ein ödes und nahezu unbesiedeltes Land war. Nur einige Wilde Menschen lebten hier und ein wenig weiter nördlich in Dunland an den Ufern des Glanduin, hieß es. Elrond war froh, dass er noch keinem von ihnen begegnet war, die Berichte hatten ihm gereicht.

In Tharbad, nur ein wenig südlich des Zusammenflusses von Mitheithel und Glanduin, die als Gwathlo weiterflossen, sahen sie sich gezwungen, nun zu Fuß weiterzuziehen. Von hier an, war das Heer nicht mehr auf die Schiffe angewiesen, die Elrond daher wieder nach Forlond zurücksandte. Sie wandten sich nun nach Osten, dem Lauf des Glanduin folgend und durch Nîn-in-Eilph, ein sumpfiges Gebiet, das nach den zahlreichen Schwänen benannt war, die hier lebten. Die Landschaft an sich war, wie Elrond für sich von seinem Pferd aus befand, auf dem er dem Heer voranritt, flankiert von seinen Dienen und neuerdings Beratern, nicht unbedingt reizvoll, doch sah es äußerst nett aus, wenn sie die Schwäne aufschreckten und die majestätischen Tiere in großen weißen Schwärmen aufstoben.

Nach weiteren zwei Wochen, in denen das Nebelgebirge direkt vor ihnen immer mehr in den Himmel gewachsen war, erreichten sie endlich dessen Vorgebirge und dort, irgendwo in den Ebenen, über deren Norden, einsam und für sich auf einem kleinen Bergrücken stehend, wachte Ost-in-Edhil, die Festung der Elben vor den Toren Morias, der mächtigen Zwergenstätte. Mehr als ein Tagesmarsch vor der Stadt sahen sie helle Banner im Wind wehen und Rüstungen in der Sonne gleisen. Zwischen diesem Heer aber, an dessen Speeren Celeborns Wappen wehte, und ihrem lagerten die Heerscharen Mordors. Sie waren zwar an ihrem Ziel, doch zu spät, wie es schien. Der Feind war ihnen trotz ihrer Eile zuvor gekommen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciriyaleliër - Schiffsreisen, Quenya
> 
> Garahû - Wolfshund, Sindarin, Eigenkreation aus draug bzw. garaf (Wolf) und hû (Hund), allerdings grammatisch nicht ganz korrekt, ich habe das f von garaf wegfallen lassen, da es für mich so besser klingt.
> 
> Iliya alma ardo nauvacen. – Möge alles Glück der Welt mit dir sein., Quenya
> 
> Rainicen yesti laiteanye. – Deine freundlichen Worte rühmen [im Sinne von "ehren"] mich., Quenya
> 
> liëheru – lië (Volk) u. heru (Meister), also im Sinne von Bürgermeister bzw. Gouverneur 
> 
> Nîn-in-Eilph – später im Westron (was in diesen Tagen noch nicht existierte) Schwanfleet genannt


	5. Ohta órta - Krieg zieht auf

Wie paralysiert zügelte Elrond sein Pferd und starrte auf das feindliche Heer. In seiner Naivität hatte er geglaubt, noch rechtzeitig Ost-in-Edhil zu erreichen, wo er mit Celebrimbor hätte reden und sich seelisch und moralisch auf das Bevorstehende einstellen können. Ihm war, als hätte man ihn unversehens in ein Eismeer geworfen. Unsicher sah er zu Ceomon und Rethtulu und hoffte, dass niemand außer den beiden seine Unsicherheit bemerkte.

„Befehlt dem Heer Aufstellung zu nehmen“, riet Maethor. Allerdings fragte sich Elrond, ob dies ein Rat oder ein Befehl an ihn war. Maethor redete immerhin selbst in alltäglichen Situationen, als stünde er auf dem Exerzierplatz.

„Ganz genau so, wie Ihr es für solche Situationen gelernt habt, versucht einfach nichts Neues“, ergänzte Rethtulu.

Elrond nickte leicht, atmete tief durch und rief seine Befehle. Mit den Hornsignalen der _oromi_ einer jeden _témacánië_ wurden sie innerhalb der Untereinheiten des Heeres weitergeleitet. Bewegung kam in die Masse des Heeres, Waffen und Rüstungen klirrten, Packpferde schnauften, Befehle wurden gebrüllt. Elrond glaubte, sein Herz springe gleich aus der Brust, so stark hämmerte es. Seine Finger hatten sich krampfhaft um die Zügel gekrallt. Eine Schlacht! Eine echte, ausgewachsene Schlacht, und er musste sie führen! Am liebsten hätte er sich auf und davon gemacht.

 „Unser Ziel ist es, zu Celeborn vorzudringen, dann können wir siegen“, erklärte Maethor.

Elrond zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Und wenn es nur für Garahû war, sagte er sich. Dann gab er die entsprechenden Befehle und trieb sein Pferd an. Nun gut, er würde es schon schaffen. Irgendwie würde er es überstehen.

Doch die Überraschung war groß, als sich Mordors Heer auf einmal zurückzog. Als die Noldor nah genug herangekommen waren, kam Bewegung in das Meer von Orks, und sie marschierten eine gute Meile wieder nach Süden. Der Weg zu Celeborn war frei. Was mochte dies bedeuten?

„Das ist gut oder schlecht“, sinnierte Maethor. „Entweder ziehen sie sich zurück, weil sie sich nicht stark genug fühlen, um gegen ein vereintes Heer anzutreten, oder sie tun es, weil sie sich trotzdem stark genug fühlen.“

Elrond besah sich das feindliche Heer. „Es ist wohl das letztere. Mir sagt das Ganze nicht zu.“

Schließlich erreichten sie Celeborns Heer. Er selbst trug eine weiß-silberne Rüstung, die weithin über die Ebene schien, sein Pferd war schneeweiß mit einer lang wallenden Mähne. Neben ihm saß sein Bannerträger auf einem ähnlich prachtvollen Tier. Als Celeborn nun Elrond ausmachte, ritt er ihm eilends entgegen, der Bannerträger folgte ihm.

Eine gespenstige Stille lag über der Grasebene. Allein hoch oben kreisten Schwärme von Aasvögeln. Für sie würde es heute ein Festessen geben.

Celeborn war nun herangeritten. Elrond stieg ab, um ihn zu begrüßen, und Celeborn tat es ihm nach. Sie verneigten sich voreinander, während Knappen herbeieilten, um ihre Pferde zu halten.

„Elrond!“, begrüßte Celeborn ihn mit freudiger Überraschung in der Stimme. „Dann hat der Hohe König Gil-galad seinen Herold höchstselbst geschickt und das auch noch mit einem größeren Heer im Rücken, als wir gehofft hätten. Nun sehe ich guter Hoffnung in die Zukunft Eregions.“

„Auch ich freue mich, Euch hier zu sehen“, erwiderte Elrond. „Besonders wegen dieser unschönen Überraschung dort drüben.“ Er deutete auf den Feind.

Celeborn lachte freudlos auf. „Eine unschöne Überraschung ist wohl noch eine Untertreibung“, sagte er. „Vor wenigen Wochen erst berichteten uns unsere Späher, dass sich Sauron unverhofft nach Norden in Richtung Eregion gewandt hatte. Ich konnte gerade noch das Heer aufstellen und hierher bringen. Wir wussten, dass wir Sauron nicht aufhalten können, höchstens aber seinen Vormarsch verzögern, wenn Ihr nicht kämet. Beinahe wäre es zu spät gewesen.“

„Der Weg ist lang von Lindon, doch wir eilten so schnell es ging. Schließlich haben wir es doch im letzten Moment erreicht“, sagte Elrond. „Und genau am rechten Ort, wie ich nun sehe.“

„Ihr seid mehr als nur willkommen“, sagte Celeborn. „Nun kommt, unsere Heere werden an diesem Tag gemeinsam streiten.“

Sie stiegen wieder auf die Pferde und ritten nun gemeinsam zu Celeborns Heer. Das Heer der Noldor setzte sich in Bewegung und auf Elrond Befehl hin nahm es nun Seite an Seite mit dem von Celeborn Aufstellung. Er sah dennoch mit Sorge zu Saurons Horden hinüber. Was mochte das bedeuten? Waren sie wirklich so stark, wie sie sich gaben? Ach, wenn er doch nur mehr Zeit hätte, um alles zu durchdenken und zu planen! Er war Heiler und kein Kriegsstratege, dazwischen lagen förmlich Welten!

Gil-galad, dieser wahnsinnige Elb …

Ceomon stupste ihn unauffällig in die Seite und zwinkerte ihm frech zu. Das brachte ihn wieder etwas zum Schmunzeln.

„Geht doch“, murmelte Ceomon grinsend.

Elrond und Celeborn riefen ihre Heerführer zu sich, als nun alle Aufstellung genommen hatten, um ihre weiteren Schritte und ihre Taktik zu besprechen. Elrond glaubte, bald wahnsinnig zu werden. Er war doch noch völlig unerfahren! Das würden die anderen doch gewiss spüren, er würde sich zum Gespött machen! Seine erste Schlacht und schon versagte er auf ganzer Linie.

Der Stupser war dieses Mal fester und energischer, und Ceomons Blick versprach für das nächste Mal einen Tritt mit seinem gepanzerten Stiefel.

Elrond schreckte zusammen, bemerkte Ceomons bösen Blick und straffte die Schultern. Sein Bruder wäre davor nie und nimmer zurückgeschreckt, er hätte die Situation beim Schopfe gepackt und gemeistert. Das schaffte er auch! Das war wie die vielen Erkundungsausflüge, die er immer wieder in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten und Jahrhunderten unternommen hatte, nur größer. Nichts weiter als das. Dieser Gedanke half ein wenig.

„Wir stehen vor einer kritischen Situation, die Lage ist äußerst prekär“, begann Celeborn. „Unsere Entscheidungen müssen rasch fallen und klug sein.“

„Was wissen wir über den Feind?“, fragte Maethor.

„Der Feind ist äußerst zahlreich, uns mindestens fünf zu eins überlegen“, sagte Celeborn. „Allerdings sind es fast ausschließlich Orks, wild, jedoch nicht schlecht ausgebildet, sie sind hingegen nicht so gut gerüstet wie wir.“

 „Dann kann sich hier die Strategie meines ehemaligen Herrn bewährt machen. Sie hat uns oftmals geholfen, den Himring zu verteidigen“, warf Rethtulu ein. „Unsere schwere Infanterie ist standfest und schlagkräftig. Die Orks werden sich an ihren breiten Schilden und starken Speeren brechen wie Wellen an einer Felswand.“

„Ich setze nicht auf Standfestigkeit sondern auf Schnelligkeit und ein schnelles Zuschlagen und Zurückziehen“, konterte Celeborn. „Mein Volk besitzt die besten Bogenschützen, unsere Langbogen sind treffsicher, stark und reichen äußerst weit. Viele der Orks würden fallen, bevor sie uns auch nur erreicht hätten.“

Elrond runzelte die Stirn, während er erneut das feindliche Heer musterte. „Wir müssen auf beides setzten“, sagte er. „Zumindest erscheint es mir am klügsten, obgleich ich natürlich noch über keinerlei praktische Erfahrung besitze.“

Der Tritt erfolgte prompt und tat mehr weh als gedacht. Elrond musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht aufzujaulen.

„Es sollte eine Mischung aus beidem erfolgen“, schloss Maethor. „Es stimmt, Eure Schützen sind tödlich, auf Distanz wie auch auf Nähe. Ebenso sind unsere Soldaten äußerst standfest und können stehen, als seien sie eine einzige Mauer, die durch nichts zu Fall gebracht wird. Nun haben wir einmal diese beiden Stärken, dann müssen wir sie auch ausnutzen.“

Celeborn nickte. „Ja, das sollten wir“, stimmte er zu. „Allerdings kann es sein, dass beide Einheiten sich ab einem gewissen Punkt gegenseitig behindern. Wenn Eure Infanteristen, Elrond, den Feind erreicht haben, ist es für meine Schützen nicht mehr möglich, weiterhin auf die Orks zu schießen ohne Eure Leute in Gefahr zu bringen.“

„Ja, das kann zum Problem werden“, stimmte Elrond dem zu. „So würden wir uns selbst den Trumpf nutzlos aus der Hand spielen. Hm …“ Er sah sich um. „Vielleicht können wir irgendwie die Landschaft mit einbinden“, überlegte er.

„Bevor wir uns dem widmen, sollte eines auf keinen Fall unerwähnt bleiben“, warf Celeborn ein. „Es sind nur Gerüchte, unsere Kundschafter konnten die Berichte noch nicht bestätigen. Beunruhigend ist es dennoch. Es heißt, Sauron persönlich begleite sein Heer oder würde zumindest mit weiteren Truppen nachfolgen. Wir sollten das auf keinen Fall außer Acht lassen.“

Elrond hielt inne und fasste sich dann an die Stirn, als litt er unter Kopfschmerzen. „Das ist wahrlich beunruhigend“, stimmte er dem zu. „Das korrigiert unsere Aussichten noch einmal deutlich nach unten.“

Er dachte an Vilya. Es war ein Risiko, ihn mit nach Eregion zu tragen, das war ihm mehr als bewusst, und auch Gil-galad hatte es immer wieder betont. Gleichzeitig hatte der König aber auch betont, wie wertvoll der Ring sein konnte, seine Kräfte, physischer wie psychischer Natur, konnten eine gesamte Schlacht durchaus entscheiden. Wenn aber Sauron von Vilya erführe … Elrond wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was dann geschehen würde. Der Vernichtung Eregions wäre absolut nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Und was dann mit ihm als dem Träger des Ringes geschehen würde … Nun, es war offensichtlich, aber so grausam, dass er erst recht nicht darüber nachdenken wollte. Er musste äußerst vorsichtig und behutsam im Einsatz dieser ihm gegebenen Macht sein, womöglich sollte er am besten nur im äußersten Notfall von ihr Gebrauch machen.

Maethor deutete auf eine felsige und zerklüftete Hügelgruppe nicht weit von den vereinten Heeren entfernt. „Diese dort erscheinen mir geeignet, die linke Flanke zu schützen“, sagte er. „Erfahrungsgemäß ist die linke Seite des Heeres stets schwächer, denn der linke Arm hält den Schild, doch der rechte schwingt die Waffe. So können wir zusätzlichen Schutz und Sicherheit gewinnen im Falle eines feindlichen Ausbruchs. Ich schlage vor, dass die _satari_ des rechten Flügels in den Linken des Feindes dringen und diesen brechen. Indes können die _satari_ des linken Flügels und vor allem aber des Zentrums über die restlichen Truppen des feindlichen Heeres hereinfallen.“

„Die Stärke meiner Armee liegt in der Beweglichkeit ihrer leichten Truppen“, ergänzte Celeborn. „Ich halte es für klug, dass meine Soldaten die Euren mit raschen Vorstößen an den äußeren Flanken und wenn möglich sogar im Rücken des Feindes unterstützen, sodass er umkreist ist.“

„Und doch ist das Problem mit Euren Schützen noch nicht geklärt“, gab Elrond zu bedenken. „Sie müssen näher an den Feind gebracht werden und doch geschützt bleiben, um nicht selbst von ausbrechenden feindlichen Truppen in Bedrängnis gebracht zu werden. Wie Maethor schon sagte, sollten wir den rechten Flügel zuerst angreifen lassen, in seinem Rücken aber sollte meine leichte Infanterie postiert werden, denn wie Ihr sagtet, sind Eure Infanteristen mehr von Nützen, wenn sie sich bewegen können, und hinter ihren Reihen stehen Eure Bogenschützen.“

Ceomon nickte anerkennend. Es war eine kluge Idee!

Nachdenklich rieb sich Celeborn das Kinn. „Ja, so machen wir es. Ich habe nichts einzuwenden. Gebt also die Befehle an Eure Soldaten weiter, ich werde dasselbe tun. Gemeinsam werden wir diese Schlacht gewinnen.“

So hielten sie es. Elrond stieg wieder auf sein Pferd und verteilte von dessen Rücken aus seine Befehle, während er auf und ab ritt und alles überwachte. Seine _satari_ und _témacániër_ eilten an ihre von ihm zugewiesenen Plätze, die Masse von Soldaten bewegte sich wie eine Einheit, er hatte sie gut aufeinander eingesprochen. Ob dies auch in Bezug auf ihn geschehen war, würde er bald sehen. Auch Celeborn gab seine Befehle, wenn auch auf eine ruhigere, konstantere Weise. Er war ebenso wieder auf sein Pferd gestiegen, ritt jedoch nicht umher, sondern überwachte alles ruhig vom hohen Rücken des Tieres aus. Beinahe war Elrond neidisch auf ihn: Er besaß eine Gelassenheit und Erfahrung, die Elrond noch lange fehlen würde.

Als schließlich das Heer Aufstellung genommen hatte, ritt Elrond wieder zu Celeborn und bezog neben ihm Position. Sie wandten sich dem Heer zu. Celeborn hob ein silbernes Horn, das er bei sich trug, und blies hinein. Ein heller Ton hallte über das Feld.

„Freunde und Verwandte!“, rief er. „Heute werden wir Seite an Seite kämpfen! Gesten noch dachten wir, wir würden alleine dastehen, doch schon heute ist es nicht mehr so, unsere Brüder haben uns nicht vergessen, sind gekommen, um uns beizustehen! Der Hohe König Gil-galad sandte uns seine Truppen unter der Führung seines Heroldes höchstselbst. Lasst unseren Feind erzittern, ihn lehren, warum er die Eldar fürchten soll. Lasst ihn sehen, dass er sich mit uns, mit einer Macht angelegt hat, die zu groß für ihn ist! Anders als in der Vergangenheit stehen wir vereinigt und mit einem Ziel hier! Dies ist unser Land unsere Heimat und wir werden sie halten, niemand wird sie uns nehmen können!“

Er blies erneut sein Horn, während tosender Beifall ihnen entgegen brandete. Elrond zog Nahtanár und reckte es hoch in die Luft, gleißend brach sich das Sonnenlicht an den Schneiden. Sein Umhang wehte leicht im Wind, sein dunkelbraunes, beinahe schwarzes Schlachtross schnaubte unter ihm. Ja, die Dramaturgie dürfte er getroffen haben, er sollte einen genügend beeindruckenden Anblick bieten. Seinen Soldaten schien es zu gefallen. Er wendete sein Pferd, stolz wandte es sich dem Feind zu.

Hoffentlich würde Garahû nichts zustoßen, durchfuhr es ihn. Er hatte den Hund einem Knappen bei den Nachschubtruppen überlassen, und doch … Er atmete tief durch.

„ _Póna!_ “, befahl er.

„Vorwärts!“, wiederholte Celeborn und blies erneut in sein Horn.

Sie trieben ihre Pferde zu einem langsamen Schritt. Mit dröhnenden Schritten folgten die Soldaten des linken Flügels und der Mitte. Der rechte Flügel stürmte hingegen voran und fiel in die linke Flanke des Feindes, um Chaos unter ihm zu stiften. Celeborns Bogenschützen schossen unermüdlich ihre Pfeile in den Himmel und brachten dem Feind Tod und Vernichtung. Die Waffen der Elben glühten förmlich in einem kalten Feuer, so sehr loderte der Hass in ihnen.

Ihre rechte Flanke brach wie ein Orkan in die Reihen des Feindes. Die Noldor hatten sich zu einer festen Schildformation zusammengeschlossen, die nach allen Seiten von schweren Speeren und Schwertern nur so starrte. Gil-galad hatte Elrond erläutert, dass dies die altbewährte Kriegstaktik der Noldor war: nicht schnell aber äußerst standhaft und vor allem gegen leicht gerüstete Orks absolut verheerend.

Die Soldaten drangen tief in die Reihen der Orks ein, bis ihr Vormarsch aufgehalten werden konnte. Ihre breiten Schilde bildeten eine ringsum undurchlässige Wand. Die Soldaten der ersten Reihe hielten ihre Schwerter erhoben und schlugen damit nach jedem, der in die Reichweite der kleinen Lücken zwischen den Schilden kam. Die Soldaten der zweiten und dritten Reihe taten dasselbe mit ihren starken Speeren. Alle anderen Soldaten in den einzelnen Blockformationen hielten ihre Schilde über ihren Köpfen, um sich vor Pfeilen zu schützen.

Elrond war zutiefst beeindruckt von den Igeln, wie die Noldor diese Formation nannten.

Erst jetzt, wo die Igel zum Stehen gebracht worden waren, wurden die Formationen aufgelöst und die Noldor gingen in den offenen Kampf über, obgleich sie auch jetzt ihre Reihen dicht geschlossen hielten, da der Schutz, den ihnen ihre Schilde boten, ihre größte Stärke war.

Nun blies Celeborn weitere Befehle. Daraufhin stürmten seine beweglicheren Fußsoldaten vor und schwärmten in _témacániër_ aus, um den Feind zu umkreisen und der Hauptarmee in die Schwerter zu treiben.

Dann war es soweit, nun hatte ihre Hauptstreitmacht das feindliche Heer erreicht. Celeborn blies den Befehl für die Schützen, das Feuer einzustellen, da sie sonst noch die eigenen Soldaten getroffen hätten.

„ _Á tarne ar á horya!_ “, befahl Elrond. Dann trieb er selbst sein Pferd an, hob das Schwert, biss die Zähne zusammen und ging zum Angriff über, Ceomon und Rethtulu auf ihren schwer gepanzerten Schlachtrössern an seiner Seite und Celeborn mit ihm. Ihr Heer folgte ihnen in _témacániër_ mit dröhnenden Schritten.

_Minna ohtá._

Mit Feuer in den Augen ritt Elronds Ross die Feinde unerbittlich nieder, biss und trat sogar nach ihnen, während Elrond sein Schwert schwang. Eine Schlacht, er kämpfte in ihr, er führte sie.

Es war eine Sache, gegen eine Gruppe marodierender Orks auszurücken, doch eine ganz andere, gegen unendlich scheinende Heerscharen dieser Bestien ins Feld zu ziehen, unermüdlich sein Schwert zu schwingen und allzeit den Überblick über das immerfort dauernde Kampfgeschehen zu behalten. Es war eine ungeahnte Konzentrationsleistung, aber auch eine Prüfung seiner Ausdauer, Kraft, Schnelligkeit und Geschicklichkeit. Er hätte nie geahnt, wie anspruchsvoll eine Schlacht _tatsächlich_ war. Ausholen und zuschlagen, ausholen und zuschlagen, immer wieder. Es blieb keine Zeit, um genau zu zielen. Hauptsache den Gegner kampfunfähig machen, egal ob er nach dem Schlag nun tot war oder verstümmelt.

Nach allen Seiten hin musste gekämpft werden, der Feind war überall. Auch nur ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit konnte den Tod bedeuten. Parieren und angreifen, ein ewig scheinender Tanz des Todes.

Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. Waffen klirrten, Elben schrien vor Schmerz oder Wut, Orks kreischen wild in ihrer Raserei. Und erst der Kampf! Am Krieg war noch nie etwas Ehrenvolles gewesen, das hatte er von seinen Onkeln gelernt und es in vielen kleineren Kämpfen selbst erlebt. Aber hier hielt der Tod tausendfach blutige Ernte. Im Sterben und Töten lag nichts Gutes, nichts Ehrenhaftes, allein darin, _wofür_ gekämpft wurde, konnte dieses Schlachten gerechtfertigt werden.

Elrond bedauerte jedes Mal, dass er zum Schwert greifen musste, doch gleichsam loderte Zorn in ihm, dass Sauron sie zu solchen Taten zwang. Es musste beendet werden, all das, was er sich in seinem Leben aufgebaut hatte, musste bewahrt werden, seine Heimat und all jene, die dort mit ihm lebten, mussten beschützt werden. Das gab ihm Kraft, immer wieder sein Schwert zu heben und einen Ork mehr vom Angesicht der Welt zu tilgen, das gab ihm die Kraft, seinen Leuten Befehle zu erteilen und sie in den Kampf – und vielleicht auch in ihren Tod – zu führen. Das gab ihm die Kraft, an der Spitze eines Heeres Sauron höchstselbst zu trotzen.

War er anwesend, würde er kämpfen? Und wenn ja, was würde dann aus ihnen werden? Nein, er durfte nicht zulassen, dass sich Angst seiner bemächtigte nur aufgrund von Vermutungen. Noch war Sauron nicht hier, noch mussten sie nicht gegen ihn persönlich antreten. Solange dies nicht geschah, war alles gut.

Die rechte Flanke hatte sich mittlerweile in den Feind eingegraben und focht erbitterte Einzelkämpfe mit den Orks. Die Formation hatte sich weitestgehend aufgelöst, da sie gegen die Masse der Orks nicht mehr zu halten war. Nun kam es dort zum Kampf Elb gegen Ork und die Elben konnten ihre Stärke nicht mehr nutzen, sie war ihnen jetzt sogar zum Nachteil gereicht, da ihre großen Schilde sie unbeweglich und langsam machten. Viele warfen die Schilde sogar weg, auch wenn sie damit auf ihren wichtigsten Schutz verzichteten. Trotz allem war es ihnen gelungen, die Reihen der Orks zu brechen und sie in große Unordnung zu bringen, besonders dadurch, weil sie soweit hatten vordringen können.

Allerdings barg dies die Gefahr der Umzingelung mit sich. Die Orks erkannten die Gelegenheit und versuchten, den Elben in den Rücken zu fallen. Celeborn bemerkte dies noch vor Elrond und blies einige kurze Befehle über das Schlachtfeld. Sofort wandten sich einige seiner Einheiten ab und eilten den in Bedrängnis geratenen Noldor zur Hilfe, was die Umzingelung für eine Weile aufhalten konnte.

Die Infanteristen Celeborns leisteten ganze Arbeit. Schnell waren sie in die hinteren Reihen des feindlichen Heeres gefallen und tatsächlich hatten sie es sogar geschafft, dessen Reservetruppen anzufallen und diese zu bedrängen. Immer wieder stießen sie rasch vor, zogen sich ebenso rasch zurück und griffen erneut an und gaben damit dem Feind kaum eine Möglichkeit, sich neu zu sammeln. Ihre Soldaten waren zwar nicht so schlagkräftig wie die schwer gepanzerten Noldor, dennoch waren sie eine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung für den Feind, da sie ihn damit abhielten, in die Hauptstreitmacht einzufallen, und ihn zwangen sich gegen sie zu verteidigen.

Die Hauptstreitmacht der Elben, ihr rechter Flügel und ihre Mitte, waren frontal und auf Angriff ausgerichtet, denn das war in diesem Fall wirklich ihre beste Verteidigung. Und solange Elrond und Celeborn noch immer auf ihren eindrucksvollen Schlachtrössern dem Heer voranritten, war die Moral des Heeres hoch. Die Elben sahen zu ihren Führern auf, sahen, wie sie ihre Schwerter schwangen und tapfer Ork um Ork niedermachten, und taten es ihnen gleich. Solange Elrond und Celeborn noch stark waren, waren sie es auch, solange  waren sie stark gegen die Gräuel der Schlacht, gegen das Schlachten an ihren Kameraden, Freunden und Verwandten.

Es war ein höchst befremdliches Gefühl für Elrond. Noch nie hatten so viele Elben zu ihm aufgeblickt. Nie! Hatte überhaupt schon einmal jemand zu ihm aufgesehen? Hatte man ihn überhaupt schon einmal mit dieser Art von Bewunderung angesehen, mit diesem Stolz, mit ihm sein zu dürfen? Wollte er diese Bewunderung und diesen Stolz erfahren? Noch wusste er es nicht.

Hin und her wogte die Schlacht und lange blieb der Status quo unverändert. Die Orks kamen nicht gegen die Kampfkraft der Elben an, zu leicht waren sie ausgerüstet. Gleichsam war aber auch der Vormarsch der Elben zum Erliegen gekommen. Die Situation war wortwörtlich festgefahren, als sich nun beide Kontrahenten als mehr oder weniger gleichstark entpuppten. Die Elben waren in der Unterzahl aber kampfstark, die Orks warfen ihnen ihre schiere Masse entgegen.

Nahezu überall waren Einzelkämpfe ausgebrochen, die Formationen konnten kaum noch gehalten werden. Nur, wo Elrond und Celeborn kämpften, nur dort, wo die Moral der Truppen besonders hoch gehalten wurde, dort hielten die Schildwälle, dort brachen sich die Orks wie Wellen an hohen Felsküsten.

Stunde um Stunde wurde gekämpft, und noch immer war keine Entscheidung in Sicht. Wolken waren schon längst aufgezogen und hatten den Himmel bedeckt, denn Orks hassten das Sonnenlicht, es machte sie schwach. Hier aber, im Schutze dunkler Wolken, konnten sie all ihre Bosheit und Grausamkeit ausleben. Zudem kam die Erschöpfung vom andauernden Kampf hinzu. Die Erde war zerwühl und feucht vom Blut, das machte einen sicheren Stand schwierig und das Kämpfen tückisch.

Elrond merkte, wie ihm der Arm immer schwerer und schwerer wurde, wie ihm der Schweiß trotz des kühlen Windes, der unter den Wolken wehte, in Bächen das Gesicht und den Rücken hinabrann. Wie hielten es nur Ceomon und Rethtulu aus?! Besonders Rethtulu machte den Eindruck, als sei all das keine große Anstrengung für ihn. Der Elb war Elrond ein beängstigendes Rätsel. Wie macht er das?! Wann nahm das hier bloß ein Ende, er war der Erschöpfung nahe! Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so lange gekämpft. Aber er durfte jetzt nicht nachlassen, nicht solange noch nichts entschieden war. Wenn er dies zuließe, wäre es vorbei, sowohl für ihn wie auch für seine Leute. Wie er es hasste, sie sterben zu sehen, sie weinend im blutigen Schlamm liegend zu sehen, ihre verstümmelten Gliedmaßen umklammernd, bis ein Ork kam und sie brutal niederstach. Wie er es hasste, nichts für sie tun zu können! Es waren so viele um ihn, die er hätte retten können, wenn er ihnen nur sofort zur Hilfe hätte eilen können. Aber er konnte nicht, es war ihm verwehrt! Es machte ihn rasend.

Die Entscheidung musste schnell gefällt werden, sie konnten nicht ewig so weiter kämpfen. Allmählich zeichnete es sich zudem ab, dass die Orks die ausgeruhteren Soldaten führten. Wenn nicht bald etwas zu ihren Gunsten geschah, dann könnte dies fatal für die Elben enden. Ihre Hauptarmee, die Noldor Gil-galads, hatten einen weiten und harten Marsch hinter sich, selbst ihre Ausdauer konnte schließlich nicht ewig anhalten. Allmählich ermüdeten sie. Dieser Umstand bereitete Elrond rasende Kopfschmerzen. Was konnte er tun, wie seine Soldaten einsetzen, damit ein siegreiches Ende bald herbeigeführt sei? Er wusste es nicht, zu festgefahren war die Situation. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als abwarten und sehen, wie sich die Schlacht entwickelte.

Tatsächlich war es am Ende die pure Masse der Orks, die eine Entscheidung erzwang. Schließlich wankten die Reihen der Elben, in ihrem rechten Flügel brachen mehrere Trupps des Feindes aus und stürzten sich auf Celeborns Bogenschützen. Elronds leichte Infanteristen, die er zum Schutz der Bogenschützen bei diesen gelassen hatte, konnten dem plötzlichen Ansturm nichts entgegensetzten, da sie deutlich in der Unterzahl waren. Sie wurden förmlich überrannt und auch ein Großteil von Celeborns Schützen wurde niedergemacht oder versprengt, bevor die Heerführer auf die unvermittelte Schlachtenwende reagieren konnten und mehrere _satari_ der Reservetruppen zum Gegenangriff abkommandieren. Doch der Schaden war angerichtet.

Nun, da ihre Reihen durchbrochen und ihre Verteidigung Löcher bekommen hatte, konnten die Orks an betreffenden Stellen nachsetzten, und genau das taten sie. Mit neuer Kampfkraft rückten sie gegen die Elben an, welche gegen diese rohe Gewalt nichts mehr entgegen zu setzten hatten. Hilflos musste Elrond mit ansehen, wie innerhalb weniger Minuten das Schlachtenglück zu ihren Ungunsten kippte. Er erlaubte sich einen heftigen Fluch.

Nun waren es die Elben, die mehr und mehr zwischen zwei Fronten gefangen waren. Immer mehr Orks rückten aus, um den Elben in den Rücken zu fallen. Um dem wenigstens irgendetwas entgegen zu setzten, kommandierte Celeborn seine Infanteristen zurück, auf dass sie sich neu formierten und gegen die ausfallenden Orks vorgingen. Es war eine schwache Hoffnung, auf die er damit setzte, denn in einem offenen Frontalangriff waren seine nur leicht gerüsteten Truppen den Orks unterlegen, aber sie mussten es versuchen, die Noldor mussten weiterhin gegen die Hauptarmee des Feindes standhalten und so gut es ging versuchen, diese zurückzuhalten, damit nicht noch mehr Orks ihre Verteidigung durchbrachen und in ihren Rücken fielen.

Ja, es war eine schwache Hoffnung. Celeborns Soldaten hielten den Orks nicht lange stand, gaben den Schützen aber immerhin genügend Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen und auch unter dem Risiko, die eigenen Leute zu treffen, auf den Feind zu schießen. Sie mussten jeden Ork töten, deren sie habhaft werden konnten! Celeborns Leute wurden alsbald mehr und mehr zurückgedrängt, es gelang ihnen gerade noch so, nicht vom Hauptheer abgeschnitten zu werden.

Ihre Verteidigung fiel allmählich aber doch unaufhaltsam komplett zusammen. Die Schlacht drohte in einem Gemetzel und einer totalen Niederlage zu enden. Die kalte Wut überkam Elrond. Das konnte nicht das Ende sein! Sie hatten tapfer und gut gekämpft, wieso verloren sie? Nein, sie konnten nicht verlieren! Celeborn sah die Niederlage leichter ein als er. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sich zu Elrond durchzukämpfen, obgleich sie irgendwann in den letzten Stunden getrennt worden waren.

„Elrond!“, rief er, während er die Orks um sich herum niederritt oder ihnen den Schädel spaltete.

Elrond fuhr herum. Sofort deckten Ceomon und Rethtulu ihn, damit er nicht abgelenkt werden konnte. Ihre Dienste in der Schlacht waren wahrlich unbezahlbar, wie oft sie ihm in den letzten Stunden das Leben gerettet hatten!

Celeborn war nun heran. „Wir müssen uns zurückziehen!“, keuchte er. Auch er war allmählich am Ende seiner Kräfte. „Wir müssen retten, was zu retten ist, solange es noch möglich ist.“

Einem Ork gelang es, sich an den beiden Noldor vorbei zu kämpfen, endete aber auf Elrond und Celeborns Schwertern.

„Wir können noch nicht aufgeben!“, protestierte Elrond. „Es muss doch noch etwas zu retten sein, die Schlacht ist noch nicht verloren.“

„Ganz genau: noch!“, konterte Celeborn. „Die Reihen sind zerbrochen, unsere Verteidigung gefallen. Eure Stärke lag in der Verteidigung, nicht im offenen Kampf, meine Leute sind den Orks nun aber ebenso weit unterlegen, da sie für solche Schlachten nicht gemacht sind. Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl, als uns zurückzuziehen. Auch wir haben dem Feind schwere Verluste beigebracht, mit ein wenig Glück lässt er uns ziehen und leckt seine Wunden.“

„Elrond, er hat Recht!“, mischte sich nun auch Rethtulu ein. „Seid kein Narr, begeht nicht denselben Fehler, den mein ehemaliger Herr immer wieder begangen hätte, wenn ich ihn nicht daran erinnert hätte, dass es da noch andere Elben um ihn herum gab als nur seinen Hass auf die Orks. Wir können nur darauf hoffen, dass wir den Feind weit genug geschwächt haben, dass er uns ziehen lässt. Und nun macht!“

Rethtulu hatte ihm noch nie etwas befohlen. Im ersten Moment war Elrond zu perplex, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu machen. Dann aber nahm er doch Vernunft an.

„ _Nanwen!_ “, brüllte er über das Schlachtfeld. „ _NANWEN!!!_ “

Celeborn nickte. Dann schmetterte auch sein Horn den Befehl zum Rückzug.

Es war schwer, sich die Niederlage einzugestehen, aber Celeborn und Rethtulu hatten Recht. Würden sie bleiben, würden sie untergehen und abgeschlachtet werden und dann lägen Eregion und schließlich ganz Eriador und Lindon schutzlos da. Sie durften kein solches Risiko eingehen.

Er wendete sein Pferd, nicht, um sofort loszustürmen, sondern um den Rückzug zu ordnen und um seinen Leuten den Rücken zu decken. Ein Anführer war stets der Erste beim Angriff und der Letzte beim Rückzug, das war das erste, was Gil-galad ihm eingebläut hatte. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, auch in der Niederlage nicht. Niemals, es wäre tödlich für die Moral der Truppen!

Weitere Befehle wurden gebrüllt und mit Hornsignalen übermittelt. Sie kämpften mit den letzten Truppen, die noch standhalten konnten, die johlenden Orks nieder, die, da sie erkannten, dass sie gesiegt hatten, frech den Elben hinterher eilten.

Dann, als das Heer schon im Rückzug begriffen war, fiel es Elrond siedend heiß ein. „Die Verwundeten!“, rief er Celeborn zu. „Wir müssen die Verwundeten bergen, wir können sie doch nicht einfach so da liegen und elendig krepieren lassen.“

Celeborn sah ihn nur groß an und fragte sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, welcher Wahn Elrond gepackt hatte.

Ceomon griff kurzerhand in die Zügel von Elronds Pferd und zwang es so, ihm zu folgen, auch wenn Elrond protestierte. „Das ist die dümmste Idee, die Ihr seit langem hattet!“, fluchte er. „Ihr müsst aufhören, wie ein Heiler zu denken, sondern wie der Militärstratege, der Ihr nun seid. Und jetzt kommt! Die meisten von ihnen sind ohnehin bald tot, ob mit oder ohne Behandlung.“

Ohne auf die Protestworte zu achten, führte Ceomon Elronds Pferd vom Schlachtfeld. Schließlich sah auch Elrond doch noch seine dumme Idee ein und gab klein bei. Nun folgte er bereitwillig.

So schnell es ging, zogen sich die Elben zurück, doch schon bald endete der halbwegs geordnete Rückzug in einer heillosen Flucht. Elrond trieb sein Pferd an und es gab noch einmal seine letzten Kräfte, um seinen Herren in Sicherheit zu bringen. Irgendwie hatte Garahû ihn wiedergefunden und war zu ihm gerannt. Nun eilte er an seiner Seite, bereit, jedem Ork an die Kehle zu gehen, der sie verfolgen sollte.

Erst verfolgten die Orks sie noch, doch wurde schnell ersichtlich, dass ihre Versuche nur halbherzig waren. Schon bald ließen sie, wie Celeborn gehofft hatte, von der Verfolgung ab und ließen sie ziehen. Der Feind sammelte sein stark zusammengeschmolzenes Heer um sich und zog sich mit ihm weiter nach Süden zurück, während die Elben, so schnell es ihre Verletzungen zuließen, nach Norden eilten und in Richtung Ost-in-Edhil, wo sie vorerst in Sicherheit wären.

Es gelang schließlich Elrond und Celeborn, auch ihr Heer zu sammeln, nun, da die Panik verflogen war und man erkannt hatte, dass der Feind sie vorerst nicht weiter verfolgte. Sie rasteten kurz, nur kurz, um das Heer in Marschposition zu bringen, und zogen dann weiter. Sie wollten noch einige Meilen hinter sich bringen, bevor sie es wagten, für die Nacht Rast zu machen, um in Ruhe ihre Wunden zu lecken. Elrond unterdrückte seinen Protest. Ceomon hatte Recht, er musste wie ein Stratege und nicht wie ein Heiler denken. Dennoch kreisten seine Gedanken immer und immer wiederum die Verwundeten; von ihnen würden noch viele auch nach der Schlacht und noch vor dem Ende des Tages sterben, nur weil sie keine Ruhe und Pflege hatten bekommen können. Es schmerzte ihn sehr.

Erst als es vollends dunkel war und sie mehrere Meilen zwischen sich und das Schlachtfeld gebracht hatten, hielten sie und ließen das Lager aufschlagen. Elrond und Celeborn überwachten die Tätigkeiten der Soldaten oder zumindest derer, die noch in der Lage waren, aus eigener Kraft zu stehen. Es fehlte dennoch nicht viel und Elrond wäre einfach vom Pferd gesprungen und ohne Umwege zu den Verwundeten geeilt. Der Drang, sie zu pflegen, wurde allmählich übermächtig. Es lag in seiner Natur zu heilen!

„Ihr habt ein gutes Pferd“, sagte Celeborn, der anscheinend spürte, dass Elrond schon lange nicht mehr bei der Sache war und Ablenkung jedweder Art benötigte. „Ein sehr gutes sogar. Wo habt Ihr es her?“

Celeborn war mittlerweile vorsorglich von seinem eigenen Pferd gestiegen, da es wirkte, als stünde es kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch, während Elronds Tier noch lange nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken schien, halb tot zu sein.

Er lächelte leicht. „Ja, fürwahr ein gutes Tier. Der Hengst ist eine Handaufzucht von mir, dass er sich aber _so_ gut schlagen würde, hätte ich dennoch nicht erwartet. Ich habe ihn Corchmor genannt.“

„Und der Hund?“

„Das ist Garahû, aber ihn habe ich noch nicht allzu lange. Rethtulu brachte ihn mir einige Wochen vor meinem Aufbruch hierher zur Pflege, da er verletzt war. Als er wieder gesund war, wollte ich ihn laufen lassen, aber er wollte nicht gehen. Also beschloss ich, ihn zum Wachhund auszubilden, damit er mich im Kampf unterstützen kann, aber ich fand logischer Weise noch keine Gelegenheit dazu.“

Celeborn schmunzelte. „Ich hörte schon, dass Ihr Tiere sehr mögt. Das ist gut.“

Mittlerweile war das Lager weitestgehend errichtet und Elrond befand, das es keiner weiteren Aufsicht bedurfte. „Wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt? Ihr findet mich im Lazarett.“ Er lächelte entschuldigend und ging davon. Vielleicht würde er in seiner Arbeit von den vergangenen Stunden abgelenkt werden. Ceomon und Rethtulu folgten ihm, das sie ihm wie immer assistierend zur Seite stehen würden; er hatte ihnen schon vor vielen Jahren gezeigt, wie sie ihm in solchen Situationen dienen konnten.

Zwar hatte Ceomon schon pflichtbewusst Elronds Heilerausrüstung aus dessen Gepäck geholt, dennoch hielt er es für notwendig, seine Bedenken einzuwerfen. „Ihr solltet ruhen“, sagte er. „Wir müssen morgen schon früh aufbrechen und lange marschieren, um so schnell wie möglich Ost-in-Edhil zu erreichen. Der heutige Tag brachte ungeahnte Strapazen mit sich, und Ihr wisst, wie viel Ruhe Ihr immer benötigt. Gerade jetzt solltet Ihr aber so ausgeruht wie möglich sein, um Euren Truppen ein gutes Vorbild zu sein. Legt Euch lieber hin.“

Elrond schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube, das ist jetzt besser für mich“, sagte er. „Es ist weniger körperlicher denn mentaler Ursache. Wenn ich jetzt nicht noch bis zur totalen Erschöpfung arbeite, werde ich nie und nimmer in dieser Nacht Schlaf finden. Es ist heute so viel geschehen, ich kann es noch gar nicht wirklich begreifen.“ Er wandte sich an Rethtulu. „Bitte hilf mir aus meiner Rüstung, sie wird nur hinderlich sein.“

Rethtulu tat wie ihm geheißen und brachte die verbeulte, zerkratzte und teils stark beschädigte Rüstung zu Elronds Zelt, das man für ihn errichtet hatte. Auf einmal fühlte er sich so leicht, durchfuhr es Elrond. Und auf einmal spürte er all seine Verletzungen. Keine war ernst und musste sofort behandelt werden, aber es waren zahlreiche. Aber das musste warten. Als Rethtulu wiederkehrte, gingen sie weiter und betraten das Lazarett.

Es waren so viele Verletzte, dass sie alle nie und nimmer in die großen Zelte passten. Nicht wenige Feldbetten standen unter freiem Himmel. Elrond betrat eines der Zelte, wo die am schwersten verletzten Elben untergekommen waren, hier war seine Hilfe am dringendsten von Nöten.

Der Geruch von Blut und Leid war beinahe erschlagend. Ein grauenvolles Stöhnen und Jammern lag in der Luft, nicht wenige Schmerzensschreie zerrissen die Nacht. Selbst Elrond, der schon viele Kampfverletzungen gesehen und behandelt hatte, war im ersten Moment geschockt von den Dimensionen der Verletzungen, die die Schlacht mit sich gezogen hatte. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er viele, die nicht mehr lange zu leben hatten. Wo sollte er nur anfangen?

„ _Cáno_ Elrond!“, hörte er einen der Lazarettheiler seinen Namen rufen. Er eilte zu dem Elb, der mit einer kleinen Gruppe weiterer Heiler um eines der Feldbetten stand. Der Elb, der auf dem Bett lag, hatte eine schwere Beinverletzung davongetragen, es musste ihm womöglich abgenommen werden. Wären Amputationen bei Elben nur nicht so eine Sache … Manche, nur manche, überlebten den Verlust eines Körperteils und vor allem die seelischen Folgen, die ein solcher Verlust für einen Elben bedeuteten, die meisten gingen daran zugrunde. Elrond kannte nur sehr wenige Elben, die dieser Verlust nicht gebrochen hatte, einer davon war freilich sein Onkel Maedhros gewesen. Aber Maedhros war so oder so in allen Belangen besonders.

„Was gibt es?“, erkundigte sich Elrond. Er atmete durch den Mund, selbst für ihn war der Geruch nach Blut zu stark.

Der Heiler senkte die Stimme, damit der Verletzte ihn nicht verstehen konnte. „Sein Bein ist unrettbar“, erklärte er, „aber er ist unschlüssig, ob er es wagen soll, es sich abnehmen zu lassen, oder ob er den Freitod wählen soll. Er bittet, dass Ihr ihm sagt, was er tun soll.“

 _Ich?!_ , durchfuhr es Elrond. Er atmete tief durch. Nun gut, er würde sehen, was er tun konnte. Er trat an den Verletzten heran und kniete sich neben ihn. „Wie heißt du, mein Freund?“, erkundigte er sich.

„Faebain, mein Herr“, antwortete dieser mit schwacher Stimme. „Es hat mich heute mit Stolz erfüllt, an Eurer Seite zu kämpfen.“

„Du hast gut gekämpft“, erwiderte Elrond. Feingefühl war eine der wichtigsten Eigenschaften eines guten Heilers.

„Nicht gut genug“, hielt Faebain bedauernd dagegen. „Kann die Wunde wieder verheilen?“ Angst lag in seiner Stimme und schien aus seinen Augen.

Elrond besah sich die Verletzung genauer, doch eigentlich war der Fall eindeutig. Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, mein Freund.“

Aber könnte Vilya etwas ausrichten? Die Ringe der Elben waren vornehmlich geschaffen, um zu verstehen, zu schaffen und zu heilen. Es musste einen Weg geben, er musste es nur versuchen. Gil-galad hatte ihn nie über diese Facette der Macht des Ringes aufgeklärt, doch hatte er gesagt, dass Vilya ihm durchaus von sich aus zeigen konnte, wie er seine Macht einsetzten konnte. Er beschloss, es zu wagen.

Elrond ergriff Faebains Hand. „Ich kann dein Bein nicht retten, das wird niemand können“, sagte er. Manchmal musste man die Wahrheit gerade heraus aussprechen. „Aber es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du es dennoch überstehst. Willst du es riskieren?“

Faebain sah ihm erst unsicher, dann jedoch immer fester in die Augen. Er nickte. „Ihr seid weise, ich vertraue Eurem Urteil“, sagte er.

Elrond atmete tief durch, nickte fest und konzentrierte sich auf das bevorstehende. Er betete stumm, dass er dem armen Elb genug Stärke geben konnte, um die Operation und vor allem ihre Folgen zu überstehen. Er stand auf und beorderte reichlich Wein, den stärksten, den sie auftreiben konnten. Während einer der umstehenden Heiler hinauseilte, machte er sich daran, die Amputation vorzubereiten. Die Wunde war bereits gut gesäubert worden, deswegen musste er das Bein nur noch kurz oberhalb der Wunde fest abbinden. Dann holte er die Knochensäge hervor, legte sie aber so, dass Faebain sie nicht sehen konnte. Das Bevorstehende würde auch so schon traumatisch genug werden.

Schließlich kehrte der Heiler mit dem Wein wieder, von dem sie Faebain so viel einflößten, dass er sturzbetrunken war. Es würde hoffentlich ein wenig den Schmerz lindern. Sicherheitshalber verpasste Rethtulu ihm noch einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf, damit er vollends weggetreten war. Mehrere der Umstehenden packten Faebain so fest sie konnten, dann setzte Elrond die Säge kurz unterhalb des Knies an.

Sämtliche Maßnahmen, die sie getroffen hatten, um Faebain in gnädiger Ohnmacht zu halten, wirkten nur bedingt. Schon sehr bald fuhr er kreischend auf und bäumte sich mit aller Macht auf. Sie mussten ihn so fest packen, dass sie ihm wahrscheinlich beinahe die Knochen brachen. Selbst sieben kräftige erwachsene Elben, darunter Noldor wie Rethtulu und Ceomon, die selbst für ihresgleichen sehr stark waren, hatten ihre liebe Not, ihn ruhig genug zu halten, damit Elrond seine blutige Arbeit verrichten konnte. Er versuchte, nicht auf die schauderhaften Schmerzenslaute Faebains und sein Flehen nach Erlösung zu achten und konzentrierte sich allein auf sein Werk. Hin her, hin her, die Arme bis zu den Ellbogen mit Blut beschmiert.

Schließlich waren die Schmerzen so übermächtig, dass sie Faebain erneut in gnadenvolle Ohnmacht schickten, dennoch erwachte er noch mehrere Male aus ihr, und es war jedes Mal qualvoller als das vorige Mal. Elrond wünschte ihm so sehr, dass er endlich in der Ohnmacht verweilen würde. Hoffentlich würde Vilya ihm helfen können …

Endlich war das zerstörte Bein ab und Faebain noch immer in seiner Ohnmacht gefangen. Alle atmeten sie auf, als sie Faebain loslassen konnten. Elrond fuhr sich über die Stirn, verschmierte aber nur noch mehr Blut an sich. Als letztes versorgte er die Amputationswunde nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Vielleicht würde es Faebain ja schaffen. Er trug einen starken Namen, er selbst war stark.

Elrond richtete sich auf. „Ich komme morgen wieder, bevor wir aufbrechen, und sehe nach ihm“, sagte er.

„Herr, Ihr seht nicht gut aus, Ihr solltet nach Euch sehen lassen“, gab einer der Heiler zu bedenken.

„Es wird schon gehen“, wiegelte Elrond ab. Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um selbst wieder Luft zu Atmen zu haben.

Dann fiel er um und blieb ohnmächtig liegen.

 

Er erwachte mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen auf dem Bett in seinem Zelt liegend, Ceomon mit besorgter Miene über sich gebeugt sehen.

„Was ist geschehen?“, fragte Elrond mit schwacher Stimme. Er versuchte gar nicht erst sich aufzurichten, da er wusste, dass es nur in einem Desaster enden konnte.

„Na, was wohl?“, erwiderte Ceomon. „Ihr habt Euch wieder einmal übernommen, _sermo_. Außerdem waren Eure Wunden gar nicht so harmlos, wie Ihr uns gestern Abend hattet weismachen wollen. Tja, und dann der Elb, den Ihr unbedingt noch behandeln musstet … nun, Ihr wisst mindestens genauso gut wie ich, worin das enden kann und in diesem Falle auch tatsächlich endete.“ Er hielt inne. „Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?“, fragte er.

„Grässlich“, stöhnte Elrond. „Kannst du mir das Mittel gegen Kopfschmerzen aus meiner Tasche geben? Danke.“ Ceomon reichte es ihm, und Elrond stürzte den Inhalt des kleinen Fläschchens mit einem Male hinunter. Es schmeckte widerwärtig, half dafür aber sehr schnell.

„Weißt du, wie es Faebain geht?“, erkundigte er sich.

Ceomon schmunzelte. „Ganz der alte, immer erst an die anderen denken, statt an sich“, sagte er. „Aber Faebain hat die Nacht zumindest überlebt, wie es mit ihm weitergeht, kann im Moment aber niemand sagen.“ Er senkte die Stimme. „Hattet Ihr gestern Abend Vilya zu Hilfe genommen? Faebain wirkte mir recht … aufgeweckt für die Umstände.“

Elrond nickte. „Dann ist es gut. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie ich es anstellen sollte, das hat mir Gil-galad nie gezeigt. Es war ein Risiko, aber vielleicht hat es geholfen.“ Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Draußen scheint es so hell zu sein.“

„Es ist Mittag, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände und den Berichten der Späher hat Celeborn beschlossen, an diesem Tag nirgends hinzugehen“, erklärte Ceomon. „Wir brauchen Euch gesund und bei Kräften, wir gehen demnach erst Morgen weiter.“

Nun wollte Elrond sich doch aufrichten. Wenn es erst am nächsten Tag weiterginge, dann konnte er ja noch heute weiter im Lazarett helfen. Doch Ceomon wusste dies zu verhindern.

„Nein, Ihr bleibt schön hier liegen“, sagte er streng. „Es ist allen mehr geholfen, wenn Ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt, ist das klar?“

Elrond öffnete schon den Mund, um zu protestieren, schloss ihn aber wieder. Ceomon hatte ja Recht … Er legte sich wieder hin.

Elrond blieb bis zum frühen Abend im Bett, erst dann hatte er sich wieder so weit gesammelt, dass er wieder aufstehen konnte. Und selbst dann war Ceomon mit Argusaugen hinter ihm her, dass er sich auch ja nicht zu den Verwundeten begab. Immerhin erlaubte er ihm, Faebain zu besuchen, um sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihm ging. Faebain war in einer erstaunlich guten Verfassung, bedachte man, dass ihm erst am vorigen Abend das Bein abgenommen worden war. Elrond war froh, dies zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte es ja geholfen …

Noch an diesem Abend besprach er einige Dinge mit Celeborn, wie sie nun weitervorgehen würden. Im Zuge ihrer Beschlüsse wurde das Lager früh am nächsten Morgen abgebrochen und sie begannen den Marsch auf Ost-in-Edhil zu. Die Späher berichteten, dass sich auch der Feind anscheinend noch nicht von seinen Verlusten wieder gesammelt hatte und keinerlei Ambitionen zeigte, ihnen allzu bald nachzusetzen. Sie konnten es unbehelligt nach Ost-in-Edhil schaffen, wenn sie sich beeilten.

Elrond ritt erneut auf Corchmor, hielt sich jedoch nahe des Zuges der Verwundeten, um auf sie alle ein Auge werfen zu können. Er war einer der besten Heiler der Gegenwart, sollte ein Vorfall auftreten, der seiner sofortigen Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte, dann würde er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach helfen können.

Sie marschierten erneut bis in die Nacht hinein, obgleich Elrond sich um viele der Verletzten Sorgen machte, die Strapazen könnten zu viel für sie sein. Aber er sah ein, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten. Auch der nächste Morgen brach früh für sie an und brachte einen dritten und letzten strammen Marsch mit sich. Gegen Mittag sahen sie die Tore Ost-in-Edhils vor sich. Sie waren in Sicherheit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohta órta - Krieg zieht auf; Qu.
> 
> oromi - Hornbläser; Qu.; selbstgewähltes Synonym für römischen cornicen, den Hornbläser einer jeden Centurie, hat jedoch nichts mit dem Vala Orome zu tun; er selbst nannte sich anders
> 
> témacánië - Reihenführung; Qu.; selbstgewähltes Synonym für römische Centurie
> 
> satari - treue Gefolgsmänner, Sg. satari; Qu.; selbstgewähltes Synonym für römische cohors
> 
> póna - vorwärts; Qu.
> 
> Á tarne ar á horya! - Formation halten (wörtl.„stehen [bleiben]“) und angreifen; Qu.
> 
> Minna ohtá. - Auf in die Schlacht, wörtl. „In den Krieg hinein“; Q.
> 
> nanwen - Rückzug, wörtl. "Zurückgehen"; Qu.
> 
> Chorchmor - Rabenschwarz; S.
> 
> Faebain - Guter Geist; S.
> 
> sermo - Freund; Qu.


	6. Eldaminasse

Ost-in-Edhil war, wie der Name schon sagte, eine beeindruckende Feste der Elben. Sie war zu Füßen der Nebelberge auf einem felsigen Hügel errichtet, von wo aus sie die gesamte umliegende, flache Graslandschaft überblicke und dominierte. Mächtige graue Mauern ragten um den Hügel auf, die allein an einer Stelle von einem wehrhaften Tor unterbrochen wurden. Auch innerhalb des Mauerrings konnte Elrond zwei weitere Mauern mit je nur einem Tor ausmachen. In regelmäßigen Abständen waren Wehrtürme auf die Mauern aufgesetzt, jedes Tor wurde zusätzlich von je zwei Türmen geschützt.

Auf dem Gipfel des Hügels ragte eine beachtliche Trutzburg auf, auf dessen Zinnen und Türmen zahlreiche Fahnen mit dem Wappen Celebrimbors wehten: der Stern Feanors, den er, obgleich er sich schon vor vielen Jahren von seiner Familie losgesagt hatte, noch immer trug.

Um den Hügel herum waren Felder angelegt, auf denen vieles angebaut wurde, was die Bewohner der Feste für ihr tägliches Leben benötigten. Selbst die Bauernhöfe waren wehrhaft angelegt, stellte Elrond fest, während er mit Celeborn an seiner Seite seinem Heer über die Hauptstraße und zwischen hoch stehendem goldenem Korn voranritt und die arbeitenden Elben beobachtete. Die allerdings hielten ebenfalls inne in ihrer Arbeit, legten die Geräte beiseite und eilten herbei, als sie das Banner des Hohen Königs stolz im Wind wehen sahen. Nicht wenige riefen begeistert Elronds Namen, als sie in ihm den Heerführer erkannten.

Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln und richtete sich im Sattel ein wenig mehr auf. Es tat gut, auch einmal so offen und herzlich bejubelt zu werden.

Allmählich kamen sie der Feste näher und traten schließlich in ihren Schatten. Jetzt, wo sie näher waren, konnten sie die ganzen Ausmaße der Mauern ausmachen. Sie waren wahrlich gigantisch, beinahe als hätten Riesen sie errichtet. Zumindest schien es Elrond so, der sich neben ihnen unbedeutend klein vorkam. Die Mauern ragten mehr als sechzig Schritt über ihnen auf, an ihrer Sohle maßen sie in der Breite gut zwanzig Schritt. Noch nie hatte er vergleichbare Bollwerke gesehen, nicht einmal die Ruinen der Festung auf der Insel Himling reichten an dieses Werk heran, und jene waren immerhin vor langer Zeit von Maedhros, dem ältesten Sohn Feanors, errichtet worden als Bollwerk gegen Angband im Norden. Wie mochte Celebrimbor diese Leistung nur vollbracht haben?

Als sie das große zweiflüglige Tor durchschritten, war es beinahe, als gingen sie durch einen kleinen Tunnel. Das Tor war weit offen, seine stählernen, reich mit Szenen aus elbischer Geschichte verzierten Flügeltüren lagen halb verborgen in Nischen in den Mauern. Von dort konnten sie aufgrund eines einmaligen Systems von Winden und Schienen mühelos und beinahe lautlos von nur wenigen Mannen innerhalb von Augenblicken geschlossen und wieder geöffnet werden. Als Elrond nach oben zur Tunneldecke sah, konnte er dort gleich zwei Nischen für Fallgitter ausmachen, je eines vor und eines hinter dem eigentlichen Tor. Auch Pechnasen waren in die Mauern eingelassen. Dieses Tor zu überwinden schien ihm nahezu unmöglich.

Dann ritt er in die Feste ein, und als er das tat, war er mit einem Male geneigt, sie schon als kleine Stadt zu bezeichnen. Alles war in symmetrischen Mustern und möglichst effizient angelegt. Jeder noch so geringe Pflasterstein der Straße schien einem genauen Plan zu unterliegen. Die Straßen jeder Ebene der Feste, denn darin war sie durch die inneren Mauern noch einmal unterteilt, liefen in konzentrischen Ringen um die Mauern herum, immer wieder durchkreuzt von Querstraßen, die wie Speichen eines Rades die Ringstraßen miteinander verbanden. Die Häuser der Bewohner und aller öffentlichen Einrichtungen waren entlang dieser Straßen angelegt, ihre Dächer waren zumeist weitestgehend flach angelegt und wurden nach innen immer höher. Sollte es einmal zu einer Belagerung kommen und der Feind wider Erwarten durch die äußere Mauer brechen, so konnten auf den Dächern Bogenschützen postiert werden, die, da sie nach innen zu immer erhöhter standen als jene auf den Dächern vor ihnen, stets freies Schussfeld hatten. Nichts war hier dem Zufall überlassen, alles folgte einem strategischen Plan, dem die Idee der optimalen Verteidigung dieser Feste zugrunde lag.

Die Hauptstraße führte in Serpentinen um den Hügel hinauf zur Feste. Dabei durchquerte sie als einzige Straße auch die anderen beiden Tore, die stets um ein Viertel des Mauerringes zum vorigen Tor versetzt platziert worden waren. Auch hierin lag freilich eine ganz bestimmte Verteidigungsstrategie, denn so konnte kein Feind einfach auf geradem Weg durch die Feste hinauf zur Burg stürmen, sondern musste erst den gesamten unteren Bereich durchqueren und sich dabei an den Verteidigern vorbeikämpfen.

Entlang dieser breit angelegten Straße nun hatte sich anscheinend alles Volk versammelt, das diese Festung bewohnte, um den Mannen des Königs und nicht zuletzt Elrond zuzujubeln. Anscheinend hatte Celebrimbor dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Empfang besonders herzlich ausfiel, zumal Elrond mit einiger Erheiterung die bunten Girlanden bemerkte, die die Straße überspannten. Das Volk wirkte regelrecht erleichtert, dass er nun endlich angekommen war, wie Gil-galad es in seiner Antwort auf Celebrimbors Bitten versprochen hatte. Nun, wenn er bedachte, wie ernst die Lage in Eregion war, verwunderte es ihn eigentlich auch nicht wirklich.

Als Elrond noch so die Elben betrachtete, fiel ihm etwas äußerst Sonderbares ins Auge: Nicht nur Elben waren unter den Zuschauern, sondern auch sonderbar kurze Wesen mit kleinen Augen und beachtlichen Bärten. Gedrungen waren sie und augenscheinlich fast so breit wie hoch. Es waren Zwerge! Elrond war sich bewusst, dass er sehr offensichtlich die Zwerge angaffte, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders, schließlich hatte er in seinem Leben noch keinen einzigen Zwerg gesehen. Er hatte gewusst, dass die Elben von Ost-in-Edhil Freundschaft zu den Zwergen von Moria hielten und dass Celebrimbor selbst sehr eng mit Narvi befreundet gewesen war. Dennoch überraschte es ihn, Zwerge so offen und vor allem so zahlreich hier anzutreffen.

Ein kleines Elbenmädchen trat aus den Reihen der Zuschauer und an Elronds Pferd heran. Es sah schüchtern zu ihm auf und streckte ihm einen Blumenstrauß entgegen. Er lächelte und beugte sich aus dem Sattel, um das Geschenk entgegenzunehmen.

„Ich danke dir“, sagte er. „Das sind schöne Blumen.“

Ein strahlendes Lächeln schlich auf ihr Gesicht, und sie machte einen höfflichen Knicks. „Die hab ich selbst gezogen“, erklärte sie.

„Dann sind sie nur noch umso schöner!“

Nun klatschte sie sogar lachend in die Hände, machte einen kleinen Luftsprung und rannte dann zu ihrer Mutter zurück.

Schließlich durchritten sie das letzte der vier Tore und kamen in den weiten Hof der eigentlichen Burg. Man ließ Blütenblätter auf sie regnen, der ganze Boden war bereits damit bedeckt und dämpfte die Tritte der Pferde merklich ab. Die Wachen der Festung standen in Paradeuniformen Spalier, auf den Stufen vor den Toren zur Festung erwartete sie Celebrimbor mit seinen Offizieren.

Elrond hieß seine Soldaten zu warten und ritt mit seinem Offiziersstab voran. Vor der Treppe hielt er und stieg ab, um die letzten Meter zu Fuß zu gehen. Celebrimbor kam ihm entgegen.

„ _Alatalasse narlmen tuliëtya_ “, begrüße Celebrimbor ihn. „ _Quetnyet esselisse meldolma._ “

Elrond verbeugte sich. „ _Aiya! Hantalenya tenya. Nai tulionya nátya_ “, erwiderte er den Gruß.

Danach wechselten sie wieder in das Sindarin, das dieser Tage die allgemeine Sprache war.

„Meine Güte, bin ich froh, dich zu sehen, kleiner Vetter!“, rief Celebrimbor aus. Dann fiel er ohne jegliche Vorwarnung Elrond um den Hals.

Dieser war ob der herzlichen Begrüßung völlig überrumpelt. Hatte Celebrimbor ihn tatsächlich als seinen _kleinen Vetter_ bezeichnet? Es war erstaunlich, befand Elrond, dass Celebrimbor sich so offen und bereitwillig zu der Verwandtschaft mit ihm bekannte, obgleich es zugegebener Maßen nur eine Wahlverwandtschaft war.

„Es ist erfreulich zu sehen, wie zahlreich ihr erschienen seit“, fuhr Celebrimbor fort, als er Elrond wieder freigegeben hatte. Seine Augen leuchteten, als er den Blick über das Heer schweifen ließ, mit dem Elrond erschienen war. „Der Hohe König Gil-galad erweist uns damit große Güte, ich werde ihm meinen Dank ausrichten lassen.“ Dann wandte er sich wieder Elrond zu. Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn und musterte ihn eine ganze Weile schweigend. Elrond fragte sich, was Celebrimbor wohl sehen mochte. Er war immerhin der Enkel Feanors, bei dieser Familie wusste man nie, woran man war. Tatsächlich war es selbst ihm schwer gefallen, in manchen Momenten die Stimmung seiner Onkel zu deuten.

„Du hast dich verändert“, stellte Celebrimbor leise fest. „Oder besser: Etwas in dir hat sich verändert.“ Dann weiteten sich seine Augen. „Gil-galad gab ihn also dir zur Verwahrung.“

Erst da dämmerte es Elrond, was Celebrimbor gesehen haben mochte: Er als Schmied der Ringe der Macht erkannte freilich, wenn einer der Ringe vor ihm stand. Er lächelte. „Doch nur als Leihgabe“, betonte er.

„ _Márië_. Er wird uns von großem Nutzen sein“, sagte Celebrimbor. „Gil-galads Güte erweist sich größer, als ich dachte. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihm danken soll.“

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen“, lächelte Elrond. „Du musst ihn selbst fragen.“

„Dann werde ich das bei Gelegenheit tun. Doch nun komm herein, für dich und die deinen soll gesorgt werden. Du kannst mir später alles erzählen, aber erst einmal bekommt ihr eure wohlverdiente Ruhe.“ Celebrimbor winkte ihn in die Burg und Elrond folgte ihm, nachdem er sich vor Celeborn empfohlen hatte und dieser nun fürs Erste seiner Wege ging.

„Seit wann hast du eigentlich einen Hund?“, fragte Celebrimbor, als Garahû zu ihm trabte und an ihm schnupperte.

„Seit er mir an dem Tag, als dein Brief uns erreichte, untergeschoben wurde.“ Elrond warf Rethtulu, der ihm wie immer mit Ceomon folgte, einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Celebrimbor folgte dem Blick und schmunzelte.

„Und dann wollte Garahû auf einmal die Bedeutung von ‚Bleib!‘ nicht mehr verstehen, als ich ihn wieder aussetzten wollte, nachdem er wieder gesund war“, fuhr Elrond fort.

Als hätte er verstanden, dass über ihn geredet wurde, lief Garahû wieder zu Elrond und schob seinen großen Kopf in dessen Hand. Elrond kraulte ihn zwischen den Ohren.

Auf ihrem Weg durch die Burg verteilte Celebrimbor nach rechts und links allerhand Befehle an die Dienerschaft und schon bald darauf brach eilige Betriebsamkeit aus. Die Soldaten und Elronds Offiziere sollten in den Kasernen der Festung unterkommen. Elrond betonte zwar, dass es ihm genügen würde, dort ebenfalls Unterkunft zu finden, doch Celebrimbor bestand darauf, dass er in der Burg wohnen würde. Immerhin konnte Elrond heraushandeln, dass auch Ceomon und Rethtulu hier unterkommen würden; es war ja so, dass sie als treue Anhänger der Feanorer hier nicht unbedingt so scheel angesehen werden würden wie andernorts, wenn auch Celebrimbor persönlich über sie nicht sonderlich erfreut schien.

Celebrimbor begleitete Elrond zu seinen neuen Gemächern und rief einige Bedienstete herbei, die Elronds Gepäck und Speis und Trank für ihn bringen sollten. Dann empfahl er sich und versprach, später am Tag noch einmal vorbeizukommen, um ihn durch die Stadt zu führen.

Während Elrond noch seine neuen Unterkünfte in Augenschein nahm, kamen auch schon die Bediensteten mit seinem Gepäck wieder und räumten alles nach seinen Wünschen ein. Ceomon und Rethtulu hatten je ein Gemach für sich bekommen, die direkt an seines grenzten, wie es Elrond gewünscht hatte. Die beiden waren zwar nun auch seine Ratgeber, doch noch immer vordergründig seine Kammerdiener und er hatte sie lieber in seiner Nähe.

Als schließlich alles zu seinen Wünschen eingerichtet war, ließ er sich im Salon nieder, nahm sich ein wenig Obst und eine Karaffe Wein und machte es sich gemütlich, während er die Bücherregale durchsah. Bei einem Gedichtband blieb er hängen, nahm ihn sich und ließ sich in einem der großen weichen Sessel nieder.

Über diesem Gedichtband verging einige Zeit, bis es auf einmal an der Tür klopfte. „Herein!“, rief Elrond, ohne von dem Buch aufzublicken.

Celebrimbor kam herein und gesellte sich zu ihm. Er warf einen Blick auf das Buch. „Ah, irgendwie überrascht es mich nicht, dass du dir ausgerechnet dieses Buch aus dem Regal herausgesucht hast“, lächelte er.

„Einige der Gedichte sind von Onkel Maglor“, stellte Elrond leise fest. „Er hat sie für uns geschrieben.“

„Wirklich, sind sie tatsächlich seine letzten Werke? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht“, sagte Celebrimbor. Dann hielt er kurz inne und fragte dann: „Hast du mittlerweile etwas von ihm gehört?“

Elrond blickte auf und klappte das Buch zu. „Warum fragst du?“

„Weil ich mich um das Wohl meines kleinen Vetters sorge“, erwiderte Celebrimbor. „Ich kann nicht gutheißen, was Maglor und seine Brüder taten – allen voran mein eigener Vater. Aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass ich mich nicht um dich sorge.“

„Nein, ich habe noch nichts von ihm gehört“, sagte Elrond nach einer kleinen Weile des Schweigens. „Jetzt, da ich so hoch in der Gunst des Königs stehe und jeder meinen Namen kennt, hätte ich vielleicht gehofft, dass auch Onkel Maglor etwas davon zu Ohren kommt und er kommt, um nach mir zu sehen. Aber …“ Er sprach seine innersten Befürchtungen nicht aus: Dass Maglor vielleicht gar nicht mehr am Leben war und all sein Hoffen vergebens. Er raffte sich auf, legte das Buch beiseite und erhob sich. „Aber wir sind ja nicht hier, um einen Plausch zu halten. Du wolltest mir die Stadt zeigen?“

„ _Násië_ “, bestätigte Celebrimbor.

Er führte ihn zunächst durch die Burg, um ihn mit seinen Mauern und vor allem den Verteidigungsanlagen vertraut zu machen. Elrond war ja nicht nur aus Spaß mit einem Heer im Rücken erschienen. Celebrimbors Heim war kein Lustschloss wie Gil-galads Palast (auch wenn dieser freilich ebenso nicht nur Prunk und Zierde war) sondern diente ausschließlich militärischen Zwecken. Elrond war zutiefst beeindruckt von der Präzision und Genauigkeit, mit der alles bis ins letzte Detail geplant war.

„Als ich beschloss, mich mit den meinen hier niederzulassen, da wussten wir, dass es besser war, im Süden unseres Landes eine starke Feste zu errichten, um Eregion zu verteidigen“, erklärte Celebrimbor.

Mittlerweile waren sie in den großen Schmieden der Festung angekommen, die von der Bruderschaft der Gwaith-i-Mírdain geleitet wurden. Es war laut und es war warm und stickig. Celebrimbor musste beinahe schreien, um sich verständlich zu machen. Ihn schien das alles aber im Gegenzug zu Elrond nicht zu stören, er fühlte sich wohl.

„Südlich dieser Lande lag unerforschtes wildes Land“, fuhr Celebrimbor fort. „Es war nicht ohne Risiken, hier zu siedeln, doch uns war es lieber so. Viele von uns haben einst meiner Familie gedient, sie fühlten sich mir gegenüber verpflichtet. Es war ihnen eine Art … Gegenleistung.“

Elrond sagte zunächst nichts dazu und sah sich in der Schmiede um. Man bemerkte sofort, dass dies Celebrimbors ganzer Stolz war. Zahlreiche kleinere Essen und eine große befanden sich in dieser Halle, in der viele zugleich arbeiten konnten. Eine von ihnen war etwas gesondert, es war Celebrimbors eigene.

Hier also waren die Ringe der Macht geschmiedet worden. Vilya spürte dies und teilte dies Elrond auch mit. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Hand, an der er den Ring trug, verborgen vor allen Augen nur nicht vor seinen.

„Man kommt eben doch nicht von den Wurzeln los“, lachte Celebrimbor, dennoch war sein Gesicht ernst. Er sah sich mit leuchtenden Augen um und ließ den Blick über die arbeitenden Schmiede schweifen. „Es gibt immer etwas zu tun. Sogar Zwerge arbeiten manchmal hier; wir haben eine zweite Halle für sie, etwas kleiner als diese. Beide grenzen an eine Lagerhalle an. Dort hinten, siehst du? Ja, es gibt immer viel zu tun, leider kann ich selbst nur dem wenigsten davon nachgehen. So viele andere Pflichten …“

„Das scheint mir von Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros nicht haften geblieben zu sein“, sagte Elrond scherzhaft. „Wir hatten nie eine Hand für das Schmieden, auch wenn Onkel Maedhros es uns eines Tages schließlich doch beigebracht hatte. Er hatte es schnell wieder gelassen.“

Celebrimbor hob eine Augenbraue. „Für das Schmieden seid ihr wirklich nicht gerade bekannt“, sagte er. „Aber wieso hatte er es schnell wieder gelassen?“

„Gwailin war auf einmal überlastet“, sagte Elrond. „Er ist ein Grünelb gewesen, und auch wenn er nicht zum Haushalt gehört hatte, hatte er sich doch immer um Elros‘ und meine Krankheiten und Verletzungen gekümmert. Ich frage mich, was aus ihm geworden ist, ich mochte ihn sehr …“

Celebrimbor musste schmunzeln, als er verstand, worauf Elrond hinaus wollte. „Eure armen, zarten Daumen“, scherzte er.

„Mach dich nicht lustig!“, beschwerte sich Elrond. „Diese Hände berühren viel lieber die Saiten einer Harfe als den Griff eines Hammers. Es widerspräche sich ja sonst grundlegend.“

Celebrimbor lächelte. „Onkel Maedhros und Onkel Maglor haben euch sehr geprägt“, sagte er. „Beinahe könnte man meinen, Maglor sei euer leiblicher Vater gewesen. Vielleicht ist es ja gut so, dass dem so ist. Aber ich … ich kann niemals vergessen, was sie taten. Mit Verlaub, ich kann es ihnen nicht nachsehen, auch wenn ich nachvollziehen kann, warum sie diese Schlachten führten – wenn man es denn noch so nennen will.“

„Jedem anderen würde ich widersprechen und ihm sagen, er kannte sie nicht so, wie ich sie kenne, aber sie sind ja sogar deine leibliche Familie“, sagte Elrond leise. „Es ist wohl jedem das seine, was er denkt. Ich liebe sie und vermisse sie aufs Schmerzlichste: Sie waren alles, was ich mit meinem Bruder je an Familie hatte.“

Celebrimbor warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Ganz gleich, was auch immer zwischen mir und meiner Familie steht und stand: Dir wünsche ich, dass du Maglor eines Tages wirst finden können. Du hast es verdient.“

Er drückte die Schultern durch und ging voran in die Schmiede. Elrond folgte ihm ohne etwas zu erwidern. Was gab es auch schon noch zu sagen? Er hätte sich vielleicht noch bedanken können, dass Celebrimbor Ceomon und Rethtulu gegenüber Nachsicht walten ließ obgleich seiner Abneigung seiner Familie gegenüber, doch eine stille Abkunft war zwischen ihnen in diesem Moment getroffen worden, dass Celebrimbor es hinnehmen würde, solange sie nicht mehr darüber sprachen. Es hatte in seinem Blick gelegen, als Elrond genau dieses Thema soeben hatte ansprechen wollen, bevor Celebrimbor losgegangen war.

Celebrimbor führte ihn durch die Schmiede und zeigte ihm die Arbeiten, die sie hier verrichteten. Im Prinzip, so fand Elrond, war es hier wie in jeder Schmiede, nur größer. Aber Celebrimbor zuliebe machte er gute Miene zu bösem Spiel.

Schließlich führte er ihn an eine etwas ruhigere Stelle, wo man sie gleichsam auch nicht gut belauschen konnte. „Du trägst also Vilya“, sagte Celebrimbor. „Ausgerechnet den mächtigsten der Drei, den ich für Gil-galad höchstselbst schmiedete. Erstaunlich. Wie gut beherrschst du ihn bereits?“

„Vollkommen“, sagte Elrond ohne falsche Bescheidenheit. Warum es herunterspielen?

Celebrimbor sah ihn verwundert an. „Wirklich?“, brachte er hervor. „Und wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht?“

Elrond überlegte kurz. „In etwa einen Monat“, schätzte er.

Celebrimbor wirkte, als wäre er beinahe zu Boden geschlagen worden. „Du scherzt, nehme ich an?“

„Nun …“, begann Elrond etwas verunsichert. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es ist eine ernste Sache mit den Ringen, ich würde in dieser niemals scherzen. Zugegebener Maßen schien auch Gil-galad beeindruckt über die Zeitspanne, die es benötigt hatte, auch wenn er nie ein Wort darüber verloren hat.“

„Das verstehe ich nicht“, murmelte Celebrimbor, bevor er sich wieder an Elrond wandte. „Du musst wissen, die Ringe schmiedete ich einst speziell für ihre Träger. Sicher, sie können weitergegeben werden, jedoch ist einzig ihr ursprünglicher Träger derjenige, der sie wohl am besten beherrschen kann. Und auch dieser braucht definitiv länger als nur ein Monat, um die Kunst zu lernen, sie zu meistern.“

„Kann es vielleicht daran liegen, dass Gil-galad Vilya irgendwie hatte begreiflich machen können, warum er ihn an mich gab?“, überlegte Elrond. „Der Ring scheint mir ohnehin ein gewisses Eigenleben zu haben.“

„Ja, eine Eigenart der Ringe“, erklärte Celebrimbor. „Sie beeinflussen den Willen ihres Trägers, wie er die Ringe mittels seines Willens ebenfalls beeinflussen kann. Es ist ein Wechselspiel zwischen beiden, und man muss einen starken Willen haben, um dieses Spiel auf seinen Seiten zu halten. Aber nein, ich glaube nicht, dass nur dies allein der Grund ist. Du trägst ihn gerade bei dir, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, dem ist so.“

„Und nicht einmal ich kann ihn wahrnehmen, nur erahnen, bin ich doch immerhin der Schmied.“ Celebrimbor fasste sich an den Kopf und schien scharf nachzudenken. „Es scheint mir beinahe“, sagte er langsam, „aber ich bin mir da nicht sicher, dass du tatsächlich wie für Vilya geschaffen bist. Anders kann ich mir dieses Phänomen nicht erklären, wie du einfach den Ring bekamst und ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit so vollkommen beherrschst, dass du ihn sogar vor allen unerwünschten Augen verbergen kannst. Faszinierend.“

Eine kleine Gruppe Schmiede und Lehrlinge kam an ihnen vorbei. Sie verstummten, während sich die vorbeikommenden Elben respektvoll verneigten.

„Komm“, sagte Celebrimbor, als sie gegangen waren. „Genug von Schmieden und Ringen. Der Rest der Stadt ist ebenfalls sehenswert.“

Da sie mit der Besichtigung der Burg fertig waren, gingen sie als nächstes zu den Kasernen, die direkt an die Burg angrenzten. Elrond erkundigte sich nach seinen Soldaten und ihrer Unterbringung, doch freilich war alles zu ihrem Besten bestellt. Celebrimbor war ein fürsorglicher Gastgeber. Danach besichtigten sie die Stadt und vor allem die Märkte, die an den Hauptknotenpunkten der Straßen lagen.

Es waren große kreisrunde Plätze, die gesäumt waren mit wunderschön verzierten Fachwerkhäusern und prachtvollen Steinbauten. Hier tummelte sich das Leben, viele waren hier zusammengekommen, um an diesem warmen Spätsommertag Handel zu treiben, ihre Wahren anzubieten oder etwas zu kaufen. Jeder war hier vertreten, ob groß, ob klein, alt oder jung. Und freilich auch Zwerge.

Mit leuchtenden Augen wie ein Kind war Elrond vor der Auslage eines Zwergenschmiedes hängen geblieben und besah sich die Metallarbeiten, Schmuck und Waffen.

„Darf es etwas sein, der Herr?“, fragte der Zwerg mit akzentschwerem, dennoch aber gut verständlichem Sindarin. Seine Stimme war tief und rau. Gemächlich fuhr er sich mit der einen Hand durch den beachtlichen schwarzen Bart, während die andere seine Mütze zu Recht schob und er Elrond durch kleine Augen scharf musterte.

„Sieh mal die hübsche Kette da“, bemerkte Celebrimbor und wies Elrond auf ein filigranes Machwerk aus Gold und Edelsteinen hin. „Es wundervolles Geschenk für eine Frau, findest du nicht?“ Er lächelte verschmitzt.

Elrond warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Fängst du auch noch an! Schlimm genug, dass mich schon einer damit permanent nervt.“

„Ach? Wer denn?“, mimte Celebrimbor die Unschuld in Person.

„Gil-galad …“, brummte Elrond. „Ständig sagt er, ich soll mir eine Frau suchen, Celebrían sei doch eine vorzügliche Wahl und all das. Schrecklich!“

Celebrimbor hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach? Galadriels Tochter also? Sie soll ein wahrer Stern sein, eine Augenweide. Wieso nicht?“

Elrond atmete tief durch und sagte nichts.

Der Zwerg sah von einem zum andren. „Wollen die Herren nun etwas kaufen oder nicht?“, fragte er ungeduldig, da sich mittlerweile bereits andere Interessenten für seine Waren eingefunden hatten.

Elrond kaufte schließlich ein mit Rubinen besetztes Halsband für Garahû und einen Dolch. Man konnte ja nie wissen, und Zwergenarbeit sollte fast so gut sein wie die der Feanorer.

„Erzähl mir von den Zwergen“, bat er, als sie den Stand verlassen hatten. „Du warst doch einst gut mit einem von ihnen befreundet und auch jetzt noch haltet ihr gute Beziehungen zu Moria.“

„Zwerge sind schon ein seltsames Völkchen“, sagte Celebrimbor. „Zäh wie Stein und mit einem unglaublichen Dickschädel gesegnet. Leg dich nie mit einem an, sie sind schneller mit der Waffe als mit den Worten. Außerdem wirken sie raubeinig, im Grunde ihres Herzens sind sie aber gutmütige Gesellen. Jedenfalls die von Durins Volk.

Ja, es stimmt, ich war einst mit Narvi befreundet, der leider schon lange tot ist, und ebenso pflegen wir noch immer sehr gute Beziehungen zu Moria auf freundschaftlicher und wirtschaftlicher Basis. Wir haben viel voneinander gelernt. Viele meiner Schmiedekünste stammen von Zwergen, schlussendlich habe ich selbst an den Toren von Moria mitgewirkt und die Hulstbäume waren ein Geschenk unsererseits.

Wir haben im untersten Ring der Stadt, dem bürgerlichen, auch für Zwerge Wohnungen in den Fels geschlagen. Doch sie ziehen anscheinend richtige Höhlen vor; wo wir zugegebener Maßen ja auch lieber den Himmel über uns vorziehen. Mittlerweile haben wir die Wohnungen aus- und umgebaut, sie sind jetzt Tavernen und Gasthäuser für unsere Zwergenfreunde, wollen sie einmal länger zu Besuch bleiben.

Ich weiß gar nicht, was die Waldelben gegen Zwerge haben … Neulich kam mir zu Ohren, dass Oropher wutentbrannt Lórinand verlassen hatte und gen Norden und dann Osten zog, um Abstand zwischen sich und Moria zu bringen.“

Elrond lachte. „Das wundert dich bei diesem Elb? Ich habe schon so viel über ihn von Gwailin gehört, und es war selten ohne Spott. Dabei folgte Gwailin Oropher, der damals noch nur ein Fürst gewesen war. Ein Glück, dass sein Neffe Celeborn nicht so ist!“*

Sie beobachteten eine Gruppe Kinder, die nun ebenfalls am Stand des Zwergenschmiedes standen und mit leuchtenden Augen die Spielsachen betrachteten. Eines der Kinder eilte schließlich zu einer Elbin, wohl seine Mutter, zerrte sie zu dem Stand und bettelte lebhaft, eines der Spielsachen haben zu dürfen. Die Elbin ließ sich schließlich erweichen und kaufte es für die Kinder. Lachend liefen sie davon und begannen damit zu spielen.

Celebrimbor seufzte, als er diese Szene sah. „Ja, Zwerge sind auch für ihr Spielzeug bekannt. Ich hoffe nur, es wird auch in Zukunft solche Szenen wie diese geben: freundliche Zwerge, die Kindern ihr Spielzeug verkaufen und sie damit zum Lachen bringen. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen Späher in den Süden schicken, um die Lage auszukundschaften.“

„Dann werde ich sie begleiten“, sagte Elrond. „So kann ich mir besser ein Bild der Lage momentanen Lage machen, ich will wissen, was Sauron treibt, jetzt, wo ich ihm das erste Mal wiederstanden habe. Außerdem kann ich so Garahû ausbilden.“

„Zu was denn?“, fragte Celebrimbor.

Mittlerweile schlenderten sie zum nächsten Stand, wo Süßigkeiten feilgeboten wurden. Und Hundekuchen. Elrond kaufte Garahû eine Hand voll, die der große Hund freudig hechelnd hinunterschlang.

„Er ist ein gutes Tier, es wäre schade, das ungenutzt zu lassen“, sagte er. „Ich werde eine Zucht beginnen, denke ich. Außerdem gedenke ich, ihn zu meinem Kampfgefährten zu machen, es wäre insbesondere jetzt wohl nicht unklug, einen solchen Hund an meiner Seite zu haben.“

Celebrimbor sah zu Garahû hinab, der den Honig von Elronds Fingern leckte, da dieser gerade selbst nebst der Hundekuchen eine Honigschnitte gekauft hatte und sie sich nun gönnte. „Wenn du ihn so weiter anfütterst, wird das nichts mehr“, bemerkte er grinsend.

„Lass mich doch“, brummte Elrond. „Er ist schließlich mein Hund und nicht deiner.“

Garahû sah zu Celebrimbor auf und stupste seine Hand an.

„Nein, du verfressenes Vieh, ich werde dich nicht auch noch verziehen“, sagte Celebrimbor. „Es reicht, wenn das dein Herrchen tut.“

Garahû setzte sich vor ihn und legte den Kopf schief, als verstünde er, was Celebrimbor da sagte. Als er von Celebrimbor nichts bekam, leckte er weiter den Honig von Elronds Fingern.

Sie schlenderten weiter über den Markt, sprachen mit den Leuten, unterhielten sich und kauften noch das eine oder andere. Einmal kam zögernd ein Junge an, gefolgt von zwei Mädchen und einem weiteren Jungen, der Elrond schüchtern fragte, ob sie den Hund streicheln dürften. Freilich durften sie und schon kurz darauf spielte Garahû fröhlich mit den Kindern. Elrond ließ sie eine Weile gewähren, bis sie schließlich weiter mussten.

Durch die inneren Mauern war die Stadt in drei unterschiedlich große Bereiche aufgeteilt. Der unterste und größte war für die Bürgerlichen angedacht, wo sie wohnen konnten. Im mittleren hatten sich die Gewerbe angesiedelt, hier wurde Handel getrieben und die Gilden gingen ihren Geschäften nach. Auch fanden sich hier alle öffentlichen Einrichtungen, die eine Stadt benötigte. Im kleinsten und obersten Stadtring, der direkt an die Feste grenzte, wohnte die Oberschicht der Stadt, die Adligen und reichen Kaufleute und die Offiziere Celebrimbors und Celeborns. Dieser Teil war von großen Anwesen und prachtvollen Villen geprägt und war eindeutig ruhiger als der Rest der Stadt.

Celebrimbor hielt vor einem der Theater der Stadt. „Hier werden im Großen Saal auch gelegentlich Konzerte gespielt“, sagte er. „Wenn du willst, kannst du uns hier auch mit deiner Musik bereichern, immerhin heißt es, dass du äußerst begabt mit der Harfe sein sollst.“

Elrond sah Celebrimbor entsetzt an. „Bist du wahnsinnig?!“, rief er geschockt aus. „Nie im Leben trete ich vor Publikum auf! Das habe ich einmal gemacht und nie wieder. Nein, keine zehn Feuerdrachen und Ancalagon obendrauf würden mich dazu bringen.“

Er wandte sich fluchtartig um und wollte so schnell nichts mehr von diesem Theater wissen. Celebrimbor folgte ihm lachend.

Der Stadtrundgang dauerte bis zum frühen Abend, erst dann kehrten sie zur Burg zurück. Dort hatte man im Burghof bereits eine Feierlichkeit vorbereitet, wie Celebrimbor es früher am Tag schon angekündigt hatte. Auch in der restlichen Stadt sollte gefeiert werden, in sämtlichen Gaststätten gab es an diesem Abend kostenlos Speisen und Getränke.

Zunächst hielt Celebrimbor eine Rede, um allen noch einmal zu verdeutlichen, welcher Segen das Heer des Königs für sie war und dass sie gewiss siegen würden. Dann hob er seinen Kelch und trank auf Elronds Wohl. Der war sichtlich verlegen, erwiderte den Trinkspruch aber.

Später am Abend kam ein Zwerg, da sie als Verbündete der Gwaith-i-Mírdain freilich auch zu dieser Feierlichkeit geladen waren, zu ihm und bot ihm einen Krug mit Zwergenbier an. Erst war Elrond skeptisch, doch als er probierte, sagte ihm das würzige Getränk doch zu. Er nahm noch einen Krug voll. Er sollte es bereuen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dass Oropher Celeborns Onkel ist, ist eine Fantheorie, die Oropher zu Elmos Enkel macht. Von Tolkien nirgends belegt, aber ich finde, dass das passt.
> 
> Eldaminasse - Festung der Elben (denn nichts anderes heißt Ost-in-Edhil); Quenya
> 
> Alatalasse narlmen tuliëtya. Quetnyet esselisse meldolma. – Eine große Freude ist uns allen dein Kommen. Ich nenne [wörtl.: das Verb für sagen, sprechen verwendet] dich im Namen aller [wörtl.: bei dem Namen aller] unseren Freund. [sinnbildlich für Gast]; Quenya
> 
> Aiya! Hantalenya etya. Nai tulionya nátya. – Sei gegrüßt! Habe vielen Dank. [wörtl.: Meine Danksagung [ist] dein] Meine Hilfe sei mit dir. [wörtl.: Möge es sein, dass meine Unterstützung dein ist.]; Quenya


	7. I sére nó raumon

Elrond wurde wie üblich am nächsten Morgen von einer feuchten Hundenase im Gesicht geweckt, dieses Mal aber gefolgt von einem bohrenden Kopfschmerz. Er stöhnte leidvoll auf, was Garahû mit einem wehleidigen Jaulen quittierte und seinem Herrchen die Nase ins Gesicht stupste. Missmutig brummend wies Elrond in eine Ecke des Zimmers und rief nach Ceomon. Beinahe sofort stand dieser in der Tür; wahrscheinlich hatte er sich wie so üblich schon in der Nähe auf Lauer gelegt.

„Kopf …“, stöhnte Elrond nur. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm jeden Moment der Schädel platzen.

Ceomon runzelte die Stirn, doch dann grinste er. „Die Menschen in Númenor nennen so etwas einen Kater“, kommentierte er. „Und er plagt einen immer am Morgen nach zu viel Alkoholgenuss. Da habt Ihr wohl zu tief ins Glas geschaut.“

Elrond vergrub den Kopf unter dem Kissen und zog zusätzlich die Decke darüber. „Mach was.“ Es war beinahe nicht zu verstehen. „Und halt jeden Zwerg von mir fern, der mir etwas zu trinken anbieten will!“

Ceomon war die Schadenfreude deutlich anzusehen, doch Elrond zog den vergrabenen Zustand vor. Dennoch machte sich der große Noldo freilich an die Arbeit und suchte aus Elronds Medizinbeständen etwas gegen dessen Kater. Wenn man für Elrond arbeitete, kam man nun einmal nicht darum herum, auch etwas über Heilkunde zu lernen. Schnell hatte er einen Kräutersud gemischt und drückte ihn seinem Herrn in die Hand. Zögernd lugte Elrond unter dem Kissen hervor, beäugte den Sud und trank ihn dann in einem Zug leer. Er bot einen jämmerlichen Anblick.

„Also, da müssen wir noch etwas machen, bevor wir dieses Häufchen Elend der Welt zeigen können“, frotzelte Ceomon weiter.

Elrond brachte die Kraft auf, das Kissen nach ihm zu werfen. Garahû kläffte einmal (was Elronds Kopfschmerzen zu verdreifachen schien), sprang aus seiner Ecke auf und brachte Elrond schwanzwedelnd das Kissen zurück. Lobheischend drückte er ihm seine feuchte Nase in die Hand.

„Celebrimbor und Celeborn erwarten Euch beim Frühstück“, richtete Ceomon nun doch pflichtbewusst aus.

Elrond nickte nur und hielt den Becher hoch. „Mach mir davon noch etwas, das hilft.“

Ceomon kam dem nach, derweil sich Elrond umzog und erfrischte. Nach einem weiteren Morgentrunk war er nun doch immerhin etwas vorzeigbarer, auch wenn man ihm seinen Kater noch immer ansah. Er schickte Ceomon vor, damit dieser ein Stück Rindfleisch für seinen Hund organisierte, und ging dann mit Garahû zusammen zum Frühstück. Celebrimbor und Celeborn waren bereits dort.

Elrond wünschte ihnen einen guten Morgen. „Ich hoffe, Garahû stört niemanden am Tisch“, sagte er.

„Ach, er scheint mir doch gut erzogen“, erwiderte Celebrimbor und wies zu seiner Rechten.

Elrond setzte sich. „Den König hatte er allerdings bis vor Kurzem zum Fressen gern“, scherze er, um seinen Kopfschmerz zu überspielen.

Garahû ging bereits bei Celeborn betteln. Er legte ihm seinen großen zottigen Kopf und sah ihn aus eisblauen Augen wehleidig an. Elrond pfiff streng, worauf Garahû mit gesenktem Kopf zu ihm trottete und sich neben ihn setzte. Inzwischen war Ceomon mit einer Schüssel und einer ordentlichen Portion Rindfleisch erschienen.

„ _Aly’anta ilqua_ “, wies Elrond ihn an. Ceomon stellte das Futter etwas abseits vom Tisch, und Elrond erlaubte seinem Hund zu fressen.

„Ich bestaune immer wieder, wie er Euch auf’s Wort folgt“, warf Celeborn ein.

Elrond zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Allerdings siehst du mir nichtganz so gut aus, kleiner Vetter“, wechselte Celebrimbor das Thema.

„Also, das … nun …“, druckste Elrond zwischen zwei Bissen herum. „Das Zwergenbier hat mich ein wenig … überwältigt.“

Das Grinsen breitete sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam auf Celebrimbors Gesicht aus. „Vielleicht hätte ich dich vorwarnen sollen“, sinnierte er gespielt.

Elrond war empört, wenn auch ebenfalls nur im Scherz. „Ach, so ist das!“, ereiferte er sich. „Du lässt mich als Dank dafür, dass ich so eilte, ins offene Messer rennen!“

Sie lachten herzhaft, auch wenn dies erneut Elronds Kopfschmerzen intensivierte. Er musste schleunigst herausfinden, was er gegen solch einen Kater unternehmen konnte, denn Ceomons Sud hatte nur bedingt geholfen.

„Iss etwas, das hilft zumindest bedingt“, riet Celebrimbor.

„Du hast wohl Erfahrungen?“, stichelte Elrond.

„Nein, nicht persönlich“, konterte Celebrimbor trocken. „Aber mit meinen Zwergenfreunden mehr als reichlich.“

Da Elrond bemerkte, dass Celeborn zu diesem Thema nichts sagen wollte, beließ er es dabei. Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend. Im Hintergrund verschlang Garahû sein Fleisch und soff danach eine Schale Wasser. Nachdem er versorgt war, kehrte er zu seinem Herrchen zurück und bettelte bei ihm um Leckerbissen, die er freilich nicht erhielt.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns allmählich ernsteren Dingen zuwenden“, sagte schließlich Celebrimbor. „Bevor du vorhin kamst, erhielt ich bereits einen ausführlichen Bericht von Celeborn über die von euch geschlagene Schlacht. Dies war wirklich deine erste, Elrond?“

Elrond nickte. „Dem ist so“, bestätigte er. „Dies war die erste Schlacht dieser Größenordnung, die ich führte. Vorher hatte mich Gil-galad höchstens mit wenigen hundert Soldaten gegen marodierende Orkbanden gesendet.“

Anerkennend hob Celebrimbor eine Augenbraue. „Dann muss ich dir erst recht meinen Respekt zollen“, sagte er. „Da hast du dich wahrscheinlich besser geschlagen als viele andere. Und doch bin ich auf einige Fehler aufmerksam geworden, die nicht sein dürfen.“

„Dann kläre mich auf“, bat Elrond, denn Fehler durfte er sich freilich keine leisten.

„Die Kriegsführung der Noldor verlangt eigentlich einen Heerführer, der hinter den Reihen an einem möglichst geschützten Punkt steht, von wo aus er den besten Überblick hat, jedoch keinen, der sich mitten ins Getümmel stürzt“, erläuterte Celebrimbor. „Dies ist die Art von Herrn Celeborns Leuten, und das ist ein wichtiger Unterschied, den wir uns zu Nutze machen müssen. Sollten unsere Onkel dir und deinem Bruder jemals etwas über Kriegsstrategie erklärt haben, so nehme ich an, dass das nicht mit dabei war, da sie wie immer recht eigen waren, auch in solchen Belangen. Allerdings hätte ich gedacht, dass der König dir dies gesagt hat.“

„Nein, denn er schien dieses Wissen wohl für ebenso selbstverständlich zu halten wie du“, sagte Elrond. „Aber ich werde es mir merken und beherzigen und danke dir für deinen Rat.“

Dann schmunzelte Celebrimbor und fügte an: „Und komm bitte nie wieder mitten in der Schlacht auf die Idee, die Verwundeten versorgen zu wollen. Du bist Kriegsherr und kein Feldheiler.“

Elrond senkte verlegen den Blick und widmete erstaunlich viel Aufmerksamkeit seinem Essen. „Ja …“, machte er kleinlaut. „Ich weiß, dass es dumm war, aber in dem Moment …“

Celebrimbor winkte ab. „Ach, das war doch nicht so ernst gemeint“, entgegnete er. „Ich fand es nur recht … erheiternd, als ich es hörte. Es hatte ja keine Auswirkungen und wird auch nicht mehr vorkommen.“

Erleichtert nickte Elrond. „Ja, natürlich“, beeilte er sich zu sagen.

„Dennoch: Auch ich muss mein Lob aussprechen“, mischte sich nun Celeborn ein. „Es war eine gute Schlacht, die wir schlugen, auch wenn wir sie verloren. Ihr habt gut gekämpft. Was die Erfahrung anbelangt, so hat Celebrimbor alles gesagt, darüber hinaus sehe ich mich nicht in der Position etwas zu ergänzen. Ihr seid der Herold des Königs, Gil-galad wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, Euch dieses Amt zu verleihen, und er tat wohl gut daran. Ich bin froh, dass uns der König so zahlreiche Unterstützung zukommen lies. Ich zweifle nicht an der Stärke von Celebrimbors Leuten, doch sie sind wenige.“

Elrond lächelte dankbar. Dies waren ermutigende Worte und es tat gut, nicht Jahre und Jahrhunderte um Anerkennung kämpfen zu müssen, wie er es in der Heimat tun musste.

Bald war das Frühstück beendet. Elrond empfahl sich und ging mit Ceomon und Garahû zu den Siechenhäusern. Er wollte nach Faebain sehen und ebenso noch ein wenig helfen, wo er konnte. Zudem wollte er unbedingt wissen, ob er Faebain mit Vilya wirklich hatte helfen können.

Seine eigenen verwundeten Soldaten waren zunächst in den kaserneneigenen Krankenlagern untergekommen und sollten nach und nach in den diesbezüglichen Einrichtungen der Stadt verlegt werden. So begab sich Elrond zunächst zu den Kasernen. Schon jetzt, kurz nach der Schlacht und ihrer Ankunft in Ost-in-Edhil, trainierten die Soldaten unter dem Kommando ihrer Offiziere wieder in den Höfen der Kasernen.

Mit einigem Erstaunen sah Elrond, wie ihm aus einem der Lazarettgebäuden Faebain auf Krücken entgegen humpelte und ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trug. Er eilte auf den verkrüppelten Elb zu.

„Faebain, was machst du da?!“, rief er entsetzt aus. „Du brauchst Ruhe!“ Vorsichtig geleitete er seinen Sorgenpatienten zu einer Bank und setzte ihn hin.

„Aber, Herr, mir geht es gut“, verkündete Faebain. „Ich weiß nicht, wie Ihr das gemacht habt, aber ich bin Euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet.“

„Du meinst, dir geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut“, korrigierte Elrond. „Ich frage mich, wie du den Pflegern hast entkommen können. Eigentlich müsste ich dich wieder nach drinnen tragen lassen, aber ein bisschen frische Luft schadet nun auch nicht mehr.“

Er setzte sich neben Faebain. „Also, wie fühlst du dich?“

„Mein Bein schmerz noch immer – also das, was noch da ist“, berichtete Faebain. „Ich fühle mich hin und wieder noch sehr schwach und mir wird oft schwindlig, dass sich, selbst wenn ich liege, alles um mich herum dreht. Aber ich habe die anderen Heiler reden hören. Sie sagen, dass ich erstaunlich schnell wieder zu Kräften komme. Sie sagen auch, dass es beinahe an ein Wunder grenze, dass ich keinerlei Anzeichen für Depression zeige.“

Elrond hob in seiner so charakteristischen Geste eine Augenbraue. „Ein Wunder?“ Er musste schmunzeln. Von einem Wunder zu sprechen, war doch sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen, selbst, wenn man nicht von Vilya wusste.

„Es erstaunt mich ja selbst“, fuhr Faebain fort. „Wie hab Ihr das nur gemacht?“ Da er merkte, dass er sich wahrscheinlich soeben zu weit vorgewagt hatte, hielt er inne und fügte rasch an: „Wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf …“

„Ich weiß einfach mehr als viele andere über die Heilkunde“, antwortete Elrond mit einem Schulterzucken. „Jeder kann das lernen, was ich weiß, wenn er nur Gil-galads Bibliothek in Forlond besuchen kommt.“ Zu Vilya sagte er natürlich nichts.

„Ihr seid immer so bescheiden“, stellte Faebain fest. „Ihr seid sehr weise.“

„Nun ja, als weise würde ich mich nun nicht bezeichnen …“, gab Elrond zu bedenken, nicht beachtend, dass er damit nur Faebains Meinung von ihm untermalte.

Garahû saß eine ganze Weile still vor der Bank, wie es Elrond ihm gewiesen hatte. Inzwischen schnüffelte er aber am Boden um die Bank herum. Gerade kam ein Soldat aus einem der umstehenden Gebäude, der einige Bissen aus der Mensa bei sich trug. Hechelnd sprang Garahû auf ihn zu, um zu betteln; anscheinend war Wurst im Essen. Elrond pfiff laut, doch Garahû wollte nicht hören. Also stand er auf und wies seinen Hund zurecht. Erst jetzt wollte Garahû wieder folgen.

„Verfressenes Vieh“, grummelte er und wies vor sich auf den Boden. Garahû setzte sich wieder brav vor die Bank.

„Euer Hund ist ein sehr liebes und freundliches Tier“, sagte Faebain.

Garahû legte Elrond seinen großen Kopf in den Schoß und klopfte mit der Rute auf den Boden, als er nun doch von seinem Herrchen gekrault wurde.

„Manchmal“, korrigierte Elrond. „Sobald er aber Futter wittert, ist nichts anderes mehr auf der Welt wichtig für ihn.“

Garahû stieß einen wehleidigen Laut aus.

„Nein, du bekommst jetzt nichts“, rügte Elrond ihn.

Der wehleidige Laut wurde noch wehleidiger, noch untermal mit dem Blick aus großen blauen Hundeaugen, und Garahû rückte näher zu Elrond auf. Doch dieses Mal half alles Betteln nichts, Elrond blieb eisern. Schließlich gab es Garahû auf, legte sich zu Elronds Füßen und döste.

„Faebain, es wird jetzt Zeit für dich, dich wieder hinzulegen“, sagte Elrond. „Ich habe dir schon viel zu viel Zeit hier draußen zugeschrieben. Komm, ich helfe dir.“

Er half Faebain hoch und stützte ihn, als sie wieder nach drinnen gingen. Mit Ceomons Hilfe führte er seinen Patienten wieder in dessen Krankenzimmer und verfrachtete ihn in sein Bett. Dann sah er noch einmal nach dessen Verwundungen.

„Rethtulu hat dich doch recht derb erwischt“, kommentierte er, als er den feuerroten Fleck auf Faebains Wangenknochen sah, wo ihn Rethtulus Schlag getroffen hatte, um ihn zu betäuben.

„Es war notwendig“, sagte Faebain.

„Auch wenn der Effekt zu wünschen übrig ließ“, sinnierte Elrond mehr für sich. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, wenn er nach einem besseren Narkosemittel suchen würde. Unter Umständen könnte dies die seelischen Folgen einer Amputation mindern, schließlich besaß weder jeder einen Ring wie Vilya noch konnte Elrond jede Amputation selbst durchführen.

Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder auf Faebain. „Versprich mir, dass du nicht wieder auf Wanderschaft gehen wirst, ja?“, rügte er ihm und sah ihn dabei scharf an. „Ich werde nach dir sehen, sooft ich kann, vielleicht wird sich ja schon die Tage zeigen, wann du wieder bereit für solche Abenteuer wie heute bist.“

Faebain senkte den Kopf. „Ich werde mich daran halten“, versprach er.

Er sah nach der Amputationswunde, doch fand er sie gut versorgt vor. Da es hier für ihn nichts mehr zu tun hab, empfahl er sich.

„Und bleib ja im Bett“, bläute er Faebain noch einmal ein, weil er einfach nicht anders konnte. „Zur Not befehle ich es dir.“

Faebain konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Schmunzeln auf sein Gesicht stahl.

Als sie wieder draußen waren, wandte sich Ceomon an seinen Herrn. „Wisst Ihr, dass Ihr Euch manchmal wie eine Glucke benehmt, die sich allzu sehr um ihre Küken sorg?“, frotzelte er.

Elrond war ihm einen bitterbösen Seitenblick zu.

„Prinz Maglor hat wohl wieder einmal abgefärbt“, setzte Ceomon hinzu. „Er hatte ebenfalls hin und wieder sehr starke Mutterinstinkte gezeigt, beschränkte sich dabei jedoch immerhin nur auf seine Brüder sowie Euch und Euren Bruder.“

„Ich könnte dich entlassen, ist dir das bewusst?“, drohte Elrond. „Ein paar Sätze, meine Unterschrift und mein Siegel darunter und schon hast du deine Arbeit verloren.“

„Aber das werdet Ihr nicht machen.“ Ceomon grinste siegesgewiss.

Elrond schnaubte beleidigt und schwieg. Dummerweise hatte Ceomon Recht …

Garahû hatte schon wieder Futter gewittert und schnüffelte auf der Suche nach dem begehrten Leckerbissen am Boden herum.

„Wenn Orks nach Wurst riechen würden, wäre kein Ork der Welt vor diesem Hund sicher“, kommentierte Elrond lakonisch.

„Wobei Ihr Euch unter Umständen Garahûs Appetit zu Nutzen machen könntet, wenn Ihr ihn abrichten wollt“, warf Ceomon ein.

„Das sowieso.“ Elrond musste lachen. „Wobei ich immer mehr Schwierigkeiten habe, in diesem verfressenen, verschmusten Tier einen Gefährten im Kampf zu sehen. Man stelle es sich einmal vor: Garahû würde Orks mit Wurst verbinden und eilt zu ihnen, um sich von ihnen liebkosen zu lassen.“

Sie beide mussten bei dieser Vorstellung herzlich lachen.

Doch Elrond hatte an diesem Tag, ob er wollte oder nicht, noch andere Verpflichtungen. Nun waren sie vorerst in Sicherheit, da musste er die Gelegenheit nutzen, mit seinen Generälen ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Was natürlich insbesondere Maethor einschloss. Es schauderte Elrond. Irgendwie behagte ihm der Gedanke immer noch nicht, mit diesem Elben zu reden, er wurde einfach nicht warm mit ihm. Vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur zu verschieden, Maethor der Krieger und er der Heiler. Dazwischen lagen immerhin Welten! Nun, er würde sich schon mit ihm arrangieren müssen und auch können. Gil-galad hatte seine Gründe, ihm ausgerechnet Maethor zur Seite zu stellen, und es waren gute Gründe, das wusste Elrond sehr wohl.

Gemeinsam mit Ceomon begab er sich zum Stabsgebäude der örtlichen Kasernen. Auf seinem Weg kam er immer wieder an trainierenden Soldaten vorbei, die in ihren Waffenübungen inne hielten und ihn grüßten, als er vorüber ging. Manch einer gratulierte ihm auch zu der geschlagenen Schlacht. Elrond erwiderte diese Gesten lächelnd.

„Ungewohnt“, sagte er leise zu Ceomon.

Dieser warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Aber verdient“, erwiderte er.

Elronds Offiziersstab erwartete ihn bereits. Maethor hatte sich mit einigen anderen der ranghöchsten Offiziere um einen Tisch versammelt, auf den einige Karten des Umlandes lagen. Als Elrond den Raum betrat schlug er die Hacken zusammen und stand stramm. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

„ _Cáno_  Elrond“, begrüßten sie ihn.

„Die Herren“, erwiderte er. An diese militärische Zackigkeit, die Maethor so zu Eigen war und die er allen anderen aufdrücken wollte, musste er sich auch erst einmal gewöhnen … „Welche Berichte liegen vor?“

„Unsere Verluste, mein Herr“, erwiderte Maethor und reichte Elrond einen pergamentbogen mit den exakten Zahlen, welche Heereseinheit wie viele Soldaten verloren hatte. „Insgesamt haben wir in der letzten Schlacht tausenddreihunderteinundzwanzig Tote zu verzeichnen, weitere zweitausendachthundertsechsundfünfzig sind verwundeten. Bei diesen ist es von dreihundertachtzehn ungewiss, ob sie überleben werden.“

Elrond rieb sich das Kinn. Eine beachtliche Zahl, und eine, die ihm Bauchschmerzen bereitete. Zwar hatte er gleich mehrere  _rimbi_  an der Hand, doch noch so eine Schlacht und sie würden danach auch mit ihren Nachschubtruppen nicht mehr kampffähig sein. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass die nächsten Kämpfe weniger verlustreich ausgingen.

„Sonst irgendetwas Neues?“, fragte er weiter.

„Nein,  _cáno_  Elrond“, erwiderte Maethor. „Jedenfalls gingen bei uns keine Berichte über feindliche Bewegungen ein. Unsere Kontrahenten scheinen ebenso ihre Wunden zu lecken und sich wie wir erst einmal zurückgezogen zu haben. Was unsere eigenen Truppen anbelangt, so sind jene, die noch einsatzfähig sind, jederzeit bereit, dafür wurde gesorgt.“

„Sehr gut“, lobte Elrond. Wie angenehm es doch war, wenn alles funktionierte, auch wenn er nicht immer sofort seine Hand im Spiel hatte. „Es ist grob angedacht, in den nächsten Tagen Erkundungsgänge ins Umland zu unternehmen, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, welche Truppenbewegungen der Feind vornimmt. Dafür werden wir uns aber noch genauer mit Celebrimbor, Celeborn und ihren Generälen besprechen.“

„Habt Ihr weitere Befehle an uns,  _cáno_?“, erkundigte sich Maethor.

„Es sind einige Befehlshaber gefallen“, sagte Elrond mit Blick auf die Liste. „Ich wünsche, dass mir in den nächsten Tagen Namen von geeigneten Nachfolgern vorgelegt werden, damit entschieden werden kann, wer die leeren Stellen füllen kann.“

„Zu Befehl!“, sagte Maethor. „ Sonst noch etwas?“

„Vorerst nicht“, verneinte Elrond. „Haltet nur die Soldaten in Bereitschaft, gönnt ihnen aber Ruhe, es wird notwendig sein.“

„Wie Ihr sagt.“ Maethor schlug wieder die Hacken zusammen.

„Dann sehe ich diese kleine Besprechung für beendet“, schloss Elrond. „Wegtreten!“

Man verneigte sich vor ihm und zerstreute sich. Als sich auch Elrond zum Gehen wenden wollte, sah er, wie ein Botenjunge auf ihn zuhielt. Er hielt vor ihm inne und verneigte sich.

„Sprich!“, forderte Elrond ihn auf.

„Der Herr Celebrimbor wünscht Euch zu sehen“, berichtete der junge Elb. „Er will Euch in die Wehranlagen der Stadt einweihen.“

„Wo finde ich ihn?“

„In seinem Audienzsaal, Herr.“

Elrond bedankte sich und machte sich auf den Weg. Celebrimbor erwartete ihn dort, wo man es ihm gesagt hatte.

„Noch eine kleine Stadtführung für meinen kleinen Vetter“, sagte er und grinste schief.

„Welch Ehre mir doch zuteil wird, deine Stadt in allen Einzelheiten kennen lernen zu dürfen“, ging Elrond auf den Scherz ein.

„Ja, ja, da siehst du einmal, wie wichtig du mir bist, dass ich das für dich mache!“ Celebrimbor winkte ihm. „Komm, wir fangen hier in der Feste an, dem Kern dieses ganzen Schmuckstückes.“

Zu Elronds Erstaunen begaben sie sich zuerst zu seinen Gemächern.

„Die ganze Festung ist von geheimen Fluchtwegen durchzogen“, erklärte Celebrimbor, als sie dort angekommen waren. Er trat zu dem großen Bücherregal im Aufenthaltsraum und zog ein dickes enzyklopädisches Werk heraus. „Merk es dir gut, dieses Buch gibt es mehrere Male in dieser Festung. Dahinter sind stets Schalter versteckt, die diese Fluchtwege öffnen. Hier, siehst du?“

Elrond trat an Celebrimbors Seite, und tatsächlich, hinter dem Buch war ein Schalter versteckt. Celebrimbor betätigte ihn und mit einigem Rumpeln schwang das Regal zur Seite. Ein dunkler, staubiger Gang tat sich auf. Muffige Luft schlug ihnen entgegen. Celebrimbor nahm eine Fackel von der Wand und beleuchtete damit den Tunnel; einige Ratten uns anderes Ungetier huschten in die Schatten.

„All diese Wege führen aus der Stadt heraus und zu verborgenen Orten außerhalb der Mauern“, erklärte er. „Ich hoffe zwar, dass wir sie nie werden benutzen müssen, aber es ist besser, wenn du dennoch um sie weißt. Dieser Hebel dort schließt die Tür wieder von innen.“

Er zog an einem rostigen Fackelhalter, woraufhin die Regalwand wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Ort zurückschwang. Celebrimbor steckte die Fackel zurück in ihre Halterung und sie verließen wieder Elronds Gemächer.

„Diese Gänge durchziehen auch teils die Wände der Festung“, setzte Celebrimbor seine Ausführungen fort, während sie weiter durch sein Heim gingen. „Auf diese Weise kann man schnell und ungesehen von einem Ort zum anderen kommen. Darüber hinaus sind an gewissen Punkten Fallen installiert, sollte die Festung jemals gestürmt werden (was ich für unwahrscheinlich halte, aber besser haben als hätten). Du erkennst sie an solchen Druckplatten in der Wand.“

Celebrimbor deutete auf einen etwas helleren Stein in der Mauer. Elrond besah ihn sich genauer.

„Man muss allerdings fest darauf schlagen, um den Mechanismus auszulösen“, fügte der Schmied an. „Es ist eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, damit keiner, der hier zugange ist, aus Versehen die Falle auslöst und im schlimmsten Falle noch Tote verursacht.“

„Welcher Form sind diese Fallen?“, wollte Elrond wissen.

„Meist sind es Speere, die in einer Mann Länge Entfernung zum Auslöser aus den Wänden schießen“, erklärte Celebrimbor. „Manchmal sind es auch Fallgruben, die sich auftun, oder Felsbrocken, die in der Decke verborgen wurden und auf die Feinde herabfallen.“

„Wenn ich mir schon allein das ansehe, dann will ich nicht derjenige sein, der diese Festung angreifen muss“, sagte Elrond schmunzelnd. „Und ich gehe doch stark davon aus, dass es im Rest der Stadt ebenso aussieht.“

„Du hast es erraten!“ Celebrimbor wirkte sichtlich stolz auf sein Werk. „Ost-in-Edhil ist eine Festung, kein Kindergarten, und als solches wurde sie konzipiert. Komm, ich zeig dir den Rest.“

Sie gingen wieder in die Haupthalle.

„Du hast sicher schon bemerkt, dass alles recht verwinkelt und mit vielen Treppen gebaut wurde“, sagte Celebrimbor.

Elrond nickte. „Dies kostet dem Feind Zeit“, gab er die Erklärung. „Er verläuft sich schnell und kann nie genau abschätzen, wann und wo er wieder auf Feinde treffen wird.“

„Dazu müssen erst einmal diese Tore überwunden werden.“ Celebrimbor klopfte auf einen der beiden Torflügel des Haupteinganges, die wie so üblich an diesen warmen, sonnigen Tagen weit offen standen. „Zusammen mit dem Haupttor unten im ersten Ring ist das eines der wohl sichersten Tore, die du finden wirst. Sie wurden zusammen mit den Zwergen errichtet und besitzen eine Mithril-Verstärkung. Man muss schon mit einem wirklich großen Rammbock gegen sie anstürmen und sich dabei auch noch von Angriffen von allen Seiten erwehren.“

Sie traten in den Burghof. Celebrimbor wies mit dem Finger auf verschiedenste Schiesscharten und Pechnasen hin, aus denen der Tod auf den Feind niederregnen würde.

„Die anderen beiden Tore der Stadt sind ähnlich gut befestigt, überall ist genug Platz für viele Bogenschützen, die ein freies Feld auf die Feinde haben“, setzte er fort. „Ebenso sind alle Tore noch zusätzlich mit Fallgittern gesichert. Die Mauern selbst sind dick, hoch und glatt gefügt. Selbst der spinnenartigste Ork sollte Probleme haben, sie zu erklimmen.“

Sie begaben sich auf eine der Wehmauern, die den Burghof umgaben. Von dort aus führte Celebrimbor seinen Vetter in einen dicken, runden Wachturm, der über der Mauer aufragte und von dem aus man einen wunderbaren Überblick über die Stadt und das Umland hatte.

„Alle Mauern in Ost-in-Edhil sind mit solchen Türmen versehen.“ Celebrimbor wies auf besagte Mauern und Türme. „Jeder Turm ist leicht versetzt platziert, keiner steht in einer Reihe mit einem anderen. Auf diese Weise wird die beste Rundumsicht ermöglicht, wie es nur möglich ist. Zusätzlich dadurch, dass Ost-in-Edhil auf einem felsigen Hügel errichtet wurde, erweitert sich der Sichtkreis auf das ansonsten überwiegend flache und baumlose Umland noch einmal um etliche Meilen.“

„Ein Feind wird sich also niemals unbemerkt nähern können“, schloss Elrond.

„Und wenn er beschließt, uns zu belagern, wird er sich die Zähne an Granit ausbeißen müssen.“ Der Feanorer grinste verwegen. „Die Mauern können nicht untergraben werden, denn sie sind auf durchgängig solidem Fels errichtet worden. Es sei denn, man will sich Wochen und Monate wenn nicht gar Jahre da durch beißen, aber in den seltensten Fällen dauern Belagerungen so lange.“

„Wie sieht es mit den Vorräten aus?“, wollte der Herold wissen.

„In der Stadt befinden sich mehrere tiefgehende Frischwasserbrunnen, die so schnell nicht versiegen werden“, erläuterte sein Gegenüber. „Einer von ihnen liegt direkt in der Festung. Zugang zu Trinkwasser ist also in jedem Fall gewährleistet. Unter der Festung im Fels befinden sich Höhlen mit Korn, Pökelfleisch und ähnlichen Vorräten, die sich lange in der Kühle dort unten halten. Diese Vorräte reichen bei Rationierung zwei Jahre.“

„Wie sieht es mit deinen Soldaten aus?“, fragte Elrond weiter. „Wie sind die Wachen organisiert? Wie sind die Truppen aufgebaut und wo sind sie stationiert?“

„In Ost-in-Edhil gibt es vier Wachschichten“, führte Celebrimbor auf. „Der erste Wechsel erfolgt zur ersten Stunde des Tages, der zweite zur sechsten Stunde des Tages, der dritte zur ersten Stunde der Nacht und der vierte zur sechsten Stunde der Nacht. Aller fünfzig Meter sind auf den Mauern Wachen postiert, die das Umland beobachten. Dazwischen patrouillieren weitere, die ebenso auch die Innenseiten der Mauern im Auge behalten. Auf jeder Turmspitze sind vier Wachen nach allen Himmelsrichtungen postiert. Die Tore werden jeweils von zehn Mann bewacht und bedient. Auch auf den Straßen patrouillieren Wachen. In Summe sind in Ost-in-Edhil dreihundert Wachsoldaten im Einsatz, in unseren anderen Städten sieht es ähnlich aus.

Hier in der Stadt und im Umland sind darüber hinaus noch einmal zweitausend Soldaten stationiert, die im Ernstfall die Stadtwache bei der Verteidigung verstärken. In Summe befinden sich in ganz Eregion gute zehntausend Soldaten, Celeborns wie auch meine. Zusammen mit deinem Heer haben wir also an die fünfzigtausend Soldaten, die wir ins Feld gegen Sauron führen können. Darüber hinaus ist das Bündnis mit Moria nicht zu vergessen, auch die Zwerge könnten uns mit Soldaten unterstützen.“

Alles in allem klang das, was Celebrimbor ihm da sagte, wirklich vielversprechend. Alleine hätte keiner von ihnen gegen Sauron bestehen können, davon ging Elrond aus, doch mit dem Heer, das Gil-galad unter seinem Oberkommando ausgesandt hatte, sollten sie ein sehr ernst zu nehmender Gegner für Sauron sein. Er lächelte.

„Soll sich Sauron die Zähne an uns ausbeißen“, sagte er. „Diese Festung einzunehmen, wird ihn sehr viel kosten.“

„Soll er nur kommen! Ost-in-Edhil ist uneinnehmbar.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sére nó raumon – Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm; Qu.
> 
> aly’anta ilqua – Gib du ihm alles; Qu.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohta ercassenóresse - Krieg in Eregion (unter Missachtung, dass eine Stechpalme kein Stechginster ist, fand aber ansonsten kein synonymes Wort im Quenya); Quenya
> 
> I lindi cuileo - Die Melodien des Lebens; Quenya
> 
> mae govannen - Wohl getroffen (Begrüßung); Sindarin
> 
> Aran Meneltyalda - Eure Majestät; Quenya
> 
> tornin - mein König; Sindarin
> 
> heru - Herr, Meister; Quenya


End file.
